


How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us (Translation - Dịch)

by mynguyeen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Drunk Driving, Durin Family, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, Literary Theory, M/M, Misunderstandings, New York State, Non-Linear Narrative, Slow Burn, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Violence, architecture, discussion of suicide
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynguyeen/pseuds/mynguyeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo là một nghiên cứu sinh tiến sỹ năm nhất ngành văn học Anh, có hứng thú với cấu trúc không gian trong tự sự, thiếu kỹ năng quản lý thời gian và có một căn hộ bé xíu với rất nhiều sách và rất ít đồ. Lúc nào cậu cũng bồn chồn và không biết mình thực sự thuộc về đâu. Cậu tự thuyết phục bản thân rằng đây chính là điều cậu muốn làm. Nhưng đôi khi, dù rất yêu những cuốn sách, cậu vẫn muốn được làm gì đó bằng đôi tay của mình.</p><p>Thorin là một sinh viên cao học ngành kiến trúc với thái độ bất mãn, không để tâm đến việc cạo râu và luôn khiến cả sinh viên lẫn các giáo sư phải sợ; nhưng những tác phẩm của cậu quá xuất sắc nên chẳng ai nói gì được. Tuy nhiên, cậu vẫn bị họ ép phải đứng lớp một buổi học thiết kế thực hành vào mỗi sáng thứ Bảy, và điều đó thật khốn nạn, vì cậu đã quen với việc uống cho tới khi mỗi tối thứ Sáu đều trôi vào vô định, nên việc có mặt ở Milstein vào 7 giờ 45 phút sáng hôm sau và giảng bài trong một căn phòng toàn cửa sổ khi mặt trời còn đang mọc không phải là một việc hấp dẫn cho lắm đối với cậu. Hơn nữa, làm gì có ai học. </p><p>Nhưng vào một buổi sáng nọ, đã có người đến.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742760) by [stickman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickman/pseuds/stickman). 



> Guess I'm back working on this. But before continuing, I'll edit the existing 7 chapters, because after 6+ months working as a professional translator, the old works seem a little bit, well, bad (not much, but still). I'll try to post chapter 8 ASAP. Thanks a bunch & comments and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated!  
> Find me on [tumblr](http://hopeless-romantic-cynic.tumblr.com/).

**Chương 1**

\---

 

Đã gần tháng Tư, tức là chỉ còn hơn một tháng nữa là hết kỳ học, cũng có nghĩa là thực tế mà nói thì Bilbo Baggins đã hoàn toàn từ bỏ mong ước được nghỉ ngơi đầy đủ. Đó là một sự hi sinh đúng nghĩa, bởi nghỉ ngơi có lẽ là thứ mà cậu thích nhất, chỉ sau đồ ăn ngon. Xếp sau đó sẽ là sách, rồi đến áo len. Cũng chẳng phải là cậu lập danh sách những thứ ấy hay gì hết, ít nhất cũng không phải là trên giấy. Ở phía bắc New York này, mùa xuân chỉ tới vào khoảng tháng Năm, nên những ngày này vẫn có thể được coi là thời tiết để mặc áo len. Đó có lẽ là điều duy nhất chấp nhận được khi nói tới thời tiết vùng này. Hôm nay là Chủ nhật, Bilbo lại hoàn toàn không có ý định rời khỏi căn hộ, vì thế chiếc áo len của ngày hôm nay là một chiếc cũ, màu đỏ tía, một chiếc cardigan với những mũi đan cốt nơi ống tay đã sờn mỏng, chỉ còn lại phân nửa số cúc. Mỗi lần định sửa sang lại nó, cậu lại tự thuyết phục bản thân rằng cái lỗ ở tay áo bên trái vừa vặn để cậu nhét ngón tay cái vào, rằng cúc áo là thứ chẳng đáng để bận tâm, và rằng cậu cần phải duy trì hình tượng của mình, một hình tượng cho phép – à không, bắt buộc – cậu phải luôn giữ cho tóc mình hơi bù xù, cùng với cặp kính gọng đồi mồi trên mắt.

Lẽ ra Bilbo phải đọc sách – một cuốn tiếng Pháp nói về giả thuyết người xem – nhưng cậu cảm thấy tuần vừa rồi như dài hơn bảy ngày, nên thay vào đó, cậu pha trà, tưới cây, và nghĩ tới việc ngủ một giấc. Bilbo suýt nữa thì ngủ gục trên bàn khi điện thoại đổ chuông. Dĩ nhiên đó là Thorin, nhắn tin thay vì gọi điện, mặc dù Bilbo đã năm lần bảy lượt nói với cậu ta rằng ngữ pháp khi nhắn tin của cậu ta thật gớm ghiếc. Nó kinh khủng tới mức Bilbo cho rằng Thorin làm vậy chỉ để chọc tức cậu. Thế nhưng, tin nhắn lần này của Thorin khá vô thưởng vô phạt.

“Ăn tối 7 giờ,” Thorin hỏi. Nói cho đúng ra, cậu ta chẳng hỏi han gì, cậu ta chỉ tuyên bố, bởi về mặt ngữ pháp mà nói thì ở đây chẳng có dấu hỏi chấm cũng chẳng có một dấu phẩy cho lịch sự.

Bilbo nên ở nhà, nên đọc sách, nhưng ý tưởng ăn tối ngày Chủ nhật với Thorin Oakenshield chứ không phải ai khác vẫn là một thứ gì mới mẻ và khiến cậu hơi chột dạ; trong khi đó, mục tiêu trong năm mới của Bilbo – vốn được coi là không nên làm và đã bị bỏ xó khá lâu – là trở nên liều lĩnh hơn (cách diễn đạt chính xác mà cậu đã dùng là “mạo hiểm hơn” nhưng có người đã chỉ cho cậu thấy rằng chúng cũng như nhau cả thôi), vì vậy Bilbo tự bắt mình nhắn tin lại, “Được, được thôi. Ở đâu?”

Nửa tiếng sau Thorin mới trả lời. Bilbo đặt một cuốn sách trong lòng, không hẳn là đang đọc mà chỉ nhìn vào những con chữ trên giấy và nghĩ rằng những khoảng trắng giữa các chữ thật thú vị. Điều này còn có thể là một đề tài nghiên cứu ấy chứ. Thay vì xem xét cấu trúc không gian _trong văn_ _chương_ , ta có thể xem xét cấu trúc không gian _trên văn_ _bản_. Đây có lẽ là một trong số những ý tưởng nặng mùi mọt sách mà Bilbo hay nảy ra gần đây. “Mang đồ ngọt” là tin nhắn trả lời của Thorin, cũng có nghĩa là ăn tối ở nhà Thorin. Đó là một nơi thoải mái, dù hơi lộn xộn. Ở đó có một phòng để giày và áo khoác, một cái đi-văng, chiếc bàn ăn dài nằm giữa nhà, cây cối ở sân sau, và thứ ánh sáng tự nhiên vốn chỉ rọi vào căn hộ của Bilbo trong vòng vài giờ vào mỗi buổi chiều, khi Bilbo thường đang trên lớp. Vấn đề nằm ở chỗ nhà của Thorin ở ngay ngoài khu phía bắc của trường, trên một quả đồi gần cái hồ, cách đây hơn nửa giờ đi bộ. Chiếc xe đạp của Bilbo dựa vào cạnh bếp, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi để được dùng tới. Thật không may, bởi chỉ một tuần sau khi Bilbo dọn tới đây, cậu đã phải thừa nhận rằng đôi chân và hai lá phổi của cậu không thể vượt qua nổi thử thách đạp xe leo dốc lên đồi.

“Thôi được,” cậu nhắn lại. Chưa kịp đặt máy xuống thì Thorin đã trả lời.

“Đừng thở dài, biết cậu đang làm thế. Sẽ tới đón.”

 _Đón_. Thorin đã dành quá nhiều thời gian với con chó của cậu ta rồi (*). Thế nhưng Bilbo lại mỉm cười, bởi đó là một cử chỉ chu đáo lạ thường của Thorin – một kẻ tối dạ chẳng khác nào tảng đá trước bất kể điều gì có liên quan tới tâm trạng của người khác.

Thorin lái một chiếc xe lữ hành Volvo gỉ sét và ghét cái xe ấy thậm tệ. Nó là loại xe mà mọi người đều có, hoặc nếu không thì cũng gần gần giống thế. Trong xe chỉ có đài cassette, máy sưởi thì đã hỏng, và cứ mỗi mùa đông cái xe phải dở chứng lấy một lần, để rồi phải được đẩy ngược dốc lên đồi tới chỗ Thorin. Cậu ta nói muốn có một chiếc xe mô tô, một thứ gì đó nhanh và mượt. Có điều, như Bilbo đã hết lần này đến lần khác chỉ ra, rằng một chiếc mô tô sẽ trở nên hoàn toàn vô dụng trong suốt tám tháng trong năm.

Ngoài ra thì Bilbo cũng rất sợ phải ngồi trên xe mô tô, và cậu sẽ không bao giờ cho phép mình bị ai đó đưa đẩy để rồi phải ngồi lên một chiếc mô tô dù là dưới hình thức nào. Cho dù kẻ đó có là Thorin đi nữa – cậu ta có thể trở nên có duyên một cách hết sức thuyết phục khi cần thiết.

Vẫn còn vài giờ nữa Thorin mới tới, và Bilbo vẫn chưa mất kiểm soát hoàn toàn đối với cuộc sống của cậu – có người đã bảo cậu rằng những hành vi củng cố tích cực rất có hiệu quả, kể cả khi chính cậu là người đang tự “củng cố tích cực” cho mình – vì thế Bilbo ngồi xếp chân lại và nhặt cuốn sách lên. Năm mươi trang nữa thôi, Bilbo tự nhủ, và sau đó cậu sẽ đi nướng cái gì đó. Nướng bánh là một hình thức tự thưởng tốt. Khi Thorin tới nơi – cậu ta chẳng thèm bước ra khỏi xe để đi vài bước chân qua mấy bậc thang tới cửa trước nhà Bilbo, bởi cái xe của cậu ta phát ra những tiếng lạch cạch ồn ào không lẫn vào đâu được – Bilbo đã đọc hết Rancière và nướng xong một mẻ muffin chuối với kem pho mát phủ phía trên. Cậu biết rằng khi nhìn thấy chúng, Thorin sẽ chọc cậu lên bờ xuống ruộng, rồi sau đó ăn hết nửa số bánh.

“Cậu có mùi như trái cây ấy,” Thorin nói với Bilbo khi đang với tay ra để mở cánh cửa xe – vì tay nắm bên ngoài bị kẹt.

“À ừ, tôi cũng chào cậu, và chính _cậu_ đòi ăn tráng miệng đấy chứ.” Bilbo ngồi trong xe của Thorin một cách hết sức vừa vặn, dù ghế xe hẹp và thiếu chỗ để chân. Cậu không nhỏ người, chỉ là rất gọn. Ngược lại, Thorin đẩy ghế về phía sau hết mức có thể mà trông vẫn như đang khom lưng ôm lấy tay lái, một cánh tay thò ra ngoài cửa kính xe đang để mở, bất chấp tiết trời 5 độ C, mái tóc rối chạm vào trần xe. Nhạc của nhóm The B-52’s phát ra từ đôi loa bé tẹo của chiếc Volvo nghe vui vẻ đến chói tai. Điều này thật kỳ quái ngay cả với Thorin – người có gu âm nhạc tạp nham nhất mà Bilbo từng quen biết. Khi Bilbo nói vậy, Thorin chỉ thở mạnh một cái rồi bảo Bilbo rằng cậu cần phải ra đường đi chơi nhiều hơn – và thật ra thì điều đó cũng đúng. Thế nên cuộc tranh cãi này chẳng bao giờ đi đến đâu cả.

“Tôi tưởng là sẽ có chocolate cơ. Đi ra.”

Bilbo thắt dây an toàn và nhìn Thorin bằng ánh mắt điềm tĩnh. Thorin là bậc thầy trong việc làm mặt lạnh. Tuy nhiên, cũng phải nói rằng, “mặt lạnh” của cậu ta luôn luôn có nét hơi hơi tức giận. Họ nhìn thẳng vào mắt nhau áng chừng khoảng một phút, rồi Thorin lắc đầu và bắt đầu lái xe. Qua khóe mắt, Bilbo có thể nhận ra những nét thoáng qua của một cái nhếch miệng.

“Cậu thậm chí còn chẳng thích chocolate,” Bilbo nói khi Thorin đang lái qua một khúc cua gấp trên con phố hẹp nhà Bilbo và thúc chiếc Volvo đi lên dốc. “Tôi đang tỏ ra chu đáo. Như vậy là đã hơn khối người rồi.”

“Khối người đó là những người lái xe tới căn hộ của cậu để đón cậu, để cậu không phải đi bộ đấy.”

“Đúng, chính là mấy người đó. Chính xác.”

“Hoàn toàn không chu đáo chút nào.”

Với những chuyện thế này Bilbo vẫn chưa quen. Nếu đây là một cảnh trong tiểu thuyết mà cậu đang phân tích, cậu sẽ nói rằng hai nhân vật đang trêu đùa nhau. Nhưng Thorin đâu phải dạng thích đùa, còn Bilbo thì biết rõ rằng cậu đã mất đi khả năng giao tiếp của mình vào đúng tám tháng mười bảy ngày trước. Cho nên họ không thể đang trêu đùa nhau, và như vậy thì chỉ còn lại một số lựa chọn khác, mà Bilbo thì không muốn suy nghĩ quá nhiều về bất kỳ lựa chọn nào trong số đó. Đôi lúc cậu ước rằng cậu có một thứ bản đồ nào đó chỉ dẫn về mấy chuyện này, để giúp cậu biết được mình nên làm gì. Thứ gần giống như vậy nhất mà cậu có là cuốn catalogue của khoa Ngữ văn và tấm biểu đồ thời gian kết thúc khóa học trung bình của các sinh viên, được đính lên mảng tường gần bàn học của cậu. Bằng cách nào đó, cậu đã vượt qua nửa tốt đẹp của năm đầu tiên với tư cách một nghiên cứu sinh tiến sỹ văn học. Chẳng ai ngạc nhiên hơn Bilbo. Còn Thorin – với cái kiểu khiến Bilbo cảm thấy lồng ngực hơi căng mỗi khi nghĩ tới nó quá lâu – lại dám tỏ ra như thể cậu ta chẳng hề ngạc nhiên một chút nào.

Với một cơn gió lạnh từ phía tây thổi bay vài lọn tóc ra khỏi khóe mắt cậu, cùng mùi khói từ ống xả của chiếc Volvo trong khoang mũi, Bilbo gần như có thể tin vào điều ấy.

\---

 

Ấy là tháng Tám khi Bilbo mới chuyển tới đây, một ngày nóng ẩm dinh dính nằm ngoài dự báo. Bác của cậu – đúng ra ông không phải là bác ruột của cậu mà là một người bạn của gia đình, mặc dù ngay cả “bạn” cũng không hẳn là từ chính xác để chỉ một người trước đây thường hay xuất hiện trước thềm nhà cha mẹ Bilbo, không báo trước, cũng chẳng thèm cạo râu, ở lại đó đủ lâu để tự giặt giũ quần áo cho chính mình và uống hết số vang đỏ có trong nhà họ, rồi lại biến đi mất – là người lái xe đi cùng cậu. “Bác” cũng chỉ là cách xưng hô được dùng cho tiện, chứ Bilbo cũng chẳng bao giờ gọi ông là bác trước mặt ông. Ông đại loại là một nhà khảo cổ học hay gì đó, nhưng Bilbo cũng chưa bao giờ biết chính xác rằng ông làm nghề gì. Ông được nhắc tới trong các tạp chí lịch sử và báo cáo nghiên cứu của bảo tàng, và nhìn chung mọi người đều công nhận rằng ông rất giỏi, dù hơi kì dị, và thế là về cơ bản, họ để cho ông làm những gì ông muốn. Chính người-không-phải-là-bác của Bilbo đã gợi ý cho cậu nộp hồ sơ vào đây. Ông nghĩ không khí phương bắc sẽ tốt cho cậu. Bilbo thì không nghĩ vậy – cậu nhớ những ngọn đồi xanh mát trải dài cách nơi này khoảng 300 dặm về phía nam, nhớ ngôi nhà của gia đình cậu với cánh cửa trước sơn màu xanh lá, với thư viện tràn đầy ánh sáng ấm cúng, với ba phòng chứa đồ ăn riêng biệt, ngôi nhà mà cậu không còn đủ khả năng để giữ cho riêng mình nữa. Mặc dù vậy, chương trình học ở đây rất tốt cho cậu, cả về học vấn lẫn tài chính, và lời gợi ý của Gandalf đến với Bilbo vào cái lúc mà cậu gần như chẳng thể tự quyết định chuyện gì cho mình. Vậy nên lựa chọn ấy cũng tốt, thậm chí tốt hơn nhiều so với hầu hết những gì Bilbo có thể làm vào lúc ấy.

“Được rồi, Bilbo,” Gandalf vừa nói vừa chui ra khỏi chiếc xe thùng đi mượn một cách khó khăn, rồi ông thẳng lưng đứng dậy bằng cả chiều cao tương đối đáng sợ của mình. “Ta đã nói rằng ta sẽ đưa cậu tới đây, và ta đã làm đúng như thế. Nhưng ta sợ rằng sẽ không thể ở lại đây lâu. Có vài chuyện vừa mới … phát sinh.”

Làm thế nào mà lại có vài chuyện phát sinh được trong 5 tiếng rưỡi đi đường vừa qua, khi chẳng ai trong số họ có lấy một chiếc điện thoại di động, thực sự là một bí ẩn đối với Bilbo. Nhưng cậu đã quen với cái sự đi đi về về tùy hứng của Gandalf, nên cậu chỉ gật đầu chấp nhận sự giúp đỡ của ông, bê những hộp và vali xuống mấy bậc thang không đều nhau nối giữa mặt đường với căn hộ của cậu. Ngôi nhà được xây từ thời Victoria, cụ thể là theo lối Queen Anne – Bilbo biết vậy, bởi cậu đã tìm đọc sách về kiến trúc vùng này, với suy nghĩ rằng nếu đã phải chuyển nhà tới phía bắc xa xôi thì ít ra cậu cũng được sống ở một nơi với nhiều ngôi nhà thú vị. Mấy cánh cửa chớp đã không còn được ngay ngắn, lớp sơn đã tróc vẩy chút ít, và hiên nhà phát ra những tiếng kẽo kẹt nho nhỏ khi họ đi tới trước cửa nhà. Chủ nhà là một đồng nghiệp cũ nào đó của Gandalf mà Bilbo chưa từng gặp mặt, nhưng bất chấp sự xa lạ, chùm chìa khóa nhà vẫn đợi họ trong hòm thư – một cử chỉ vừa thiếu an toàn vừa đầy khích lệ.

Bilbo đã thuê toàn bộ tầng trên – nghe thì có vẻ xa xỉ – cho tới khi cậu bước vào nhà và nhận ra rằng _tầng trên_ ở đây có nghĩa là _gác mái_. Phòng cậu là phòng cao nhất trong nhà, trần nhà dốc theo mái đúng nghĩa một tầng áp mái thực sự; và khi Gandalf vô ý đập đầu vào một thanh dầm thì Bilbo phải cố nhịn cười, trong đầu cậu lần đầu tiên nghĩ rằng ‘thật tốt vì mình không cao quá’. Phòng còn có một cửa sổ mái, dù kính cửa rất cần phải được lau sạch, và đôi cửa sổ nhỏ mở hất ra ngoài, nhìn ra đường và khu nghĩa trang đối diện. Căn phòng không chật chội lắm, mà ngược lại là khá thoải mái. Bilbo ưng nó ngay lập tức, dù cậu không nói ra. Cậu quay trở lại trèo xuống những bậc thang, vật lộn với chiếc ghế bàn viết, rồi tự đập vào ống chân mình khi cố gắng lôi nó ra khỏi xe. Đồ đạc của Bilbo chẳng có là bao, chỉ có chiếc ghế, một chiếc bàn vẽ cũ vốn thuộc về cha cậu, đã được tháo rời và chất lên xe không khó khăn gì. Một tấm nệm đơn, không khung giường.

Cha mẹ cậu từng có một cuộc sống khá giả. Không có gì đáng để khoe, không bất động sản gia đình, không đầu tư nước ngoài hay gì cả. Chỉ một ngôi nhà đơn tầng, được xây từng chút một từ số tiền mà cha Bilbo kiếm được. Phần lớn căn nhà còn do chính ông xây nên. Cha của Bilbo là một thợ mộc, mẹ cậu là nhà thiết kế thời trang. Giữa hai người họ, với một vài khách hàng rất quan trọng, Baggins đã trở thành cái tên khá được trọng vọng. Giờ đây, ngôi nhà ấy, với những ánh đèn dầu, những chiếc ghế dài bọc nhung mịn, những tủ sách phủ kín tường đã thuộc về một ai khác; nó bị bán đi để trả tiền viện phí và lo cho tang lễ, còn Bilbo thì không bao giờ có thể quay lại đó nữa. Cậu thậm chí còn chẳng muốn. Nơi ấy không còn là ngôi nhà trước kia nữa rồi.

Gandalf giúp cậu chuyển nhà, từ rất lâu trước khi Bilbo sẵn sàng rời khỏi ngôi nhà cũ, nhưng cũng rất lâu sau khi mấy văn phòng thu nợ bắt đầu gọi điện tới. Người-không-phải-là-bác của cậu đột ngột xuất hiện với cái xe và một chiếc thùng – một chiếc thùng thứ thiệt làm bằng gỗ sồi – đựng đầy rượu lúa mạch, chỉ chưa được một tuần sau tang lễ. Ông đã bỏ lỡ mất ngày hôm đó, và điều đó khiến Bilbo tức giận một cách bất thường. Cậu chỉ muốn đóng sầm cửa trước mặt Gandalf, để mặc ông ngoài hiên với thùng rượu và nụ cười hiền hậu tới mức khiến cho người ta cảm thấy đau đớn, thấy bất lực của ông. Nhưng Bilbo biết rằng, dù có không đáng tin cậy tới mức nào chăng nữa thì Gandalf vẫn thật lòng quan tâm tới mẹ cậu. Vậy nên cậu mở cửa cho ông vào nhà, để mặc ông lục lọi thư viện cùng phòng chứa thức ăn, để mặc ông tự uống gần hết chỗ rượu ông mang tới; và rồi nếu giấc ngủ trong tiếng ngáy của ông sau đó là giấc ngủ yên lành đầu tiên của Bilbo trong suốt hàng tuần trời, thì cậu cũng không định tiết lộ điều ấy với ai cả.

Những lời chửi rủa đầy màu sắc đưa Bilbo về với thực tại khi Gandalf tuột tay để cho một góc rương sách rơi xuống chân ông. “Đây, đợi chút, để cháu—” Bilbo lách qua đồng đồ đạc tới chỗ Gandalf và giúp ông kê chiếc rương vào một góc.

“Cảm ơn cậu, Bilbo. Ta nghĩ đây là thùng cuối cùng rồi đó.”

“Vâng.” Bilbo phủi tay rồi lơ đãng lau vào quần. Họ nhìn quanh căn phòng, nhìn những bụi phủ và mạng nhện, nhìn sàn nhà trống trải. “Cháu cũng nghĩ vậy.”

“Vậy thì ta phải đi đây.” Gandalf cúi xuống nhìn Bilbo với đôi mắt sáng. Ông gật đầu hai cái rồi nói: “Cậu rồi sẽ ổn thôi.” Ông nắm chặt hai vai Bilbo, rồi thả tay ra và đi mất.

Bilbo nghe thấy tiếng chiếc xe thùng nổ máy, lăn bánh trên mặt đường, nhưng không nhìn nó đi khỏi. Cậu không thể. Cậu ngồi xuống một chiếc thùng, nghiêng đầu tựa vào mảng tường dốc và giả vờ rằng chỉ là mắt cậu có bụi bay vào mà thôi.

Bilbo mất nhiều thời gian dọn đồ hơn cần thiết. Tâm trí cậu cứ bị phân tán, bởi vệt nắng rọi trên mặt sàn gỗ phẳng mượt, bởi tiếng nói của những người hàng xóm mới dưới nhà. Cậu cầm một hộp ảnh trong tay suốt mười phút đồng hồ trước khi nhét nó về chỗ cũ trong chiếc rương và đóng chặt nắp lại. Điều cậu cần làm bây giờ, khi chỗ quần áo đã được cất gọn – quần và áo sơ mi trong chiếc tủ áo hẹp, áo len trong chiếc tủ có ngăn kéo do người thuê trước để lại – chỗ sách đã được xếp chồng ngay ngắn bên cạnh tấm nệm, chiếc laptop Micron cổ lỗ đặt trên chiếc bàn vẽ đã lắp xong xuôi, là phải tìm đường tới một siêu thị, mua chút đồ ăn và dụng cụ dọn dẹp. Đi bộ tới trường và tìm hiểu xem ngày mai cậu phải có mặt ở đâu. Nói cách khác, làm một người trưởng thành.

Năm nay cậu hai mươi ba tuổi. Đúng ra mà nói, về mặt pháp lý mà nói, cậu chính là _một thanh niên hai mươi ba tuổi_. Ở thị trấn xa lạ này, nơi cậu chẳng quen biết bất kỳ ai, cậu có thể, Bilbo nghĩ – có thể duy trì cái vai diễn ấy. Không ai cần biết cậu là ai, cậu từ đâu tới. Không ai có lý do gì để nghi ngờ cậu.

Vậy thì thật hoàn hảo, nhưng chỉ nếu như cậu có thể thôi nghi ngờ chính mình.

Vài lần rẽ sai đường và hai chuyến xe bus khác nhau đưa Bilbo tới một cửa hàng tạp hóa rộng hơn bất kỳ cửa hàng nào cậu từng thấy trong đời. Cậu đang đói ngấu và chỉ muốn mua hết mọi thứ trong tầm mắt, nhưng cậu đã viết một danh sách mua sắm và sẽ chỉ mua những đồ ghi trong đó, tâm niệm rằng số tiền duy nhất trong tài khoản của cậu là tiền Gandalf cho cậu vay cho tới khi cậu được nhà trường trả tiền phụ cấp vào tháng sau. Nơi này chật kín người, Bilbo phải không ngừng tránh đường cho người ta đi qua các gian hàng, làm rơi đủ thứ đồ từ trên giá xuống khi có người va vào cậu khi đang mải mua sắm. Nhưng cô gái làm việc ở quầy tính tiền đã mỉm cười với cậu, và cậu cho phép mình mua một chiếc bánh sừng trâu, rồi ăn nó, từng mẩu một, trong khi đợi chuyến xe bus đưa cậu về con phố nhà mình. Vậy là, xét trên tổng thể, thì lần đầu tiên đi ra ngoài của cậu khá thành công. Sau sáu tiếng đồng hồ lau cọ sàn nhà, bồn tắm và lò nướng, Bilbo cảm thấy cậu đã hoàn thành được nhiều việc hơn cả những gì cậu đã làm trong suốt mấy tuần qua. Mệt lả, bẩn thỉu, và vẫn đói ngấu. Nhưng đã hoàn thành được việc gì đó. Như vậy là đã có cố gắng rồi.

Đúng không?

Phải tới gần ba giờ sáng cậu mới cố ngủ được, cựa mình trên lớp ga trải giường trắng bằng cotton phủ kín tấm nệm, lắng nghe tiếng dế kêu râm ran ngoài cửa sổ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Truyện gốc sử dụng từ "fetch", vừa có nghĩa là "đón" vừa là tên trò chơi ném - nhặt đồ dành cho các chú chó.


	2. Chapter 2

\---         

 

Phải đến khoảng hai tháng sau khi kì học mùa thu bắt đầu, Bilbo mới nhận ra rằng cuộc sống của cậu – toàn bộ cuộc sống của cậu – giờ đã ngập trong sách. Đương nhiên là cũng có các bài luận, các thuật ngữ, nhưng cả hai cái đó suy cho cùng cũng chỉ là sách. Khi lần đầu nhắc tới lượng sách cậu phải đọc với một sinh viên năm thứ sáu, cậu ta đã cười Bilbo và nói với cậu rằng sau này cậu còn phải đọc nhiều, rất nhiều sách hơn so với bây giờ. Từ đó trở đi Bilbo không nhắc tới vấn đề này nữa, nhưng cậu vẫn nghĩ về nó.

Cái lợi khi không có điện thoại di động, cũng không có internet nằm ở chỗ đầu óc cậu gần như không bị phân tán, hơn nữa như vậy cũng đỡ tiền. Về mặt lý thuyết, điều đó lẽ ra phải giúp cậu xử lý được rất nhiều bài tập khi ở nhà. Tuy vậy hầu như nó chỉ cô lập cậu với thế giới bên ngoài. Cậu bắt đầu nấu nướng những món ngày càng phức tạp hơn, một phần là vì lý do tinh thần – chữ viết trong mấy cuốn sách dạy nấu ăn là của mẹ cậu – nhưng một phần cũng vì cậu muốn làm gì đó bằng đôi tay của mình mà không phải là giở trang hay viết lách. Cậu vẫn chưa có bàn ăn, thậm chí chưa có thời gian tới một cửa hàng đồ nội thất cũ nào đó để tìm mua một chiếc, nói gì tới việc tìm cách tự mình mang nó về căn hộ. Cho nên cậu ăn trên bàn học, hoặc ngồi duỗi chân ăn trên nền nhà, bởi cậu cũng chẳng có chiếc ghế ăn nào. Cậu có một chiếc giỏ đựng sữa cũ bằng kim loại đang được dùng như giá để rượu, một chiếc bồn rửa từ những năm 1950, một chiếc tủ lạnh kêu ro ro suốt đêm, và phòng bếp của cậu chỉ gồm vài thứ ấy. Chúng được xếp cạnh nhau dưới mái nhà, tạo thành một khối nằm sát góc tường và để lại một khoảng dài trống trải mà cậu không biết phải làm gì để lấp đầy.

Bilbo nghĩ rằng cậu nên tập thể dục nhiều hơn để tiêu bớt lượng bánh ngọt cậu ăn gần đây, vì vậy cậu bắt đầu đi dạo, chủ yếu là trong khu nghĩa trang hay qua những con hẻm, xem xem liệu thị trấn này có thực đẹp như lời đồn, ngắm nghía phong cảnh xung quanh. Nhưng chỉ tới khi những báo cáo về tình trạng quấy rối bắt đầu xuất hiện, đầu tiên là một, rồi hai, ba, năm vụ, đều được gửi tới tài khoản thư điện tử sinh viên của cậu. Từ đó, cậu tránh xa những con đường từng xảy ra chuyện, và cả những nhà sinh hoạt chung gần đó. Cậu tìm nơi khác để đi dạo. Có ít nhất bốn trung tâm thể dục thể thao trong khuôn viên trường, trung tâm nào cũng yêu cầu phải đăng ký hội viên với chi phí đắt đỏ, nên khỏi xét tới. Đằng nào thì “thể dục” cũng không hẳn là thứ cậu nghĩ tới khi nói đến việc “làm gì đó bằng đôi tay của mình.”

Nếu lựa chọn nào cũng không thích hợp thì vẫn còn có việc làm vườn. Phiên chợ của nông dân vùng này họp vào mỗi cuối tuần, và chỉ nhìn vào đó cũng đủ hiểu làm vườn vừa là thú vui, vừa là niềm tự hào của người dân địa phương. Chợ họp ở khu cảng cũ, dưới những mái lều bạt. Những con tàu hơi nước đã không có mặt ở đó từ lâu nhưng có vài chú vịt sống ở đó và cảnh tượng những ông bố bà mẹ dắt theo mấy đứa trẻ mặt mũi lấm lem, tay cầm vài chiếc túi mua hàng tái chế, nói chuyện với nhau về các giống cải xoăn mang lại cảm giác gì đó thật dễ chịu. Bilbo tự bắt mình tới đó vào mỗi sáng thứ Bảy, tầm chín giờ hơn, khi khu chợ gần như không còn ai. Thỉnh thoảng ra khỏi căn hộ một chút là một việc nên làm. Ngoài ra, khu chợ cũng nằm cuối dốc, phía trên đường cao tốc men theo đường ray, nên Bilbo có thể tới đó bằng xe đạp. Xe cậu không có khóa, nhưng nó chỉ là một chiếc xe líp chết đã gỉ sét mà có lẽ chẳng ai muốn ăn trộm. Cho nên cậu đạp xe xuống chợ và đi dạo, tay trong túi áo, không nhìn vào mắt người bán hàng nào, nhưng vẫn đánh giá rau củ họ trồng và nghĩ về đủ các món mà cậu có thể nấu với chúng. Những hôm cậu cảm thấy cực kỳ thương hại bản thân, cậu có thể sẽ mua một vài củ cà rốt béo mập, màu tím hoặc đỏ cam, hay một cái donut rượu táo. Bằng cách nào đó, phiên chợ khiến Bilbo vừa thoải mái vừa khó chịu, và cuối cùng cậu đi về nhà với cảm giác rằng việc làm vườn – dù chỉ là cắt tỉa bụi hoa hồng mọc lởm chởm trước nhà, cứ luôn móc vào áo len của cậu mỗi lần cậu đi đổ rác – không phải là việc mà cậu có đủ can đảm để đối mặt ngay lúc này.

Khi cậu nói chuyện với Gandalf về điều đó – người-không-phải-bác của Bilbo gọi điện cho cậu vào một hôm nọ, hoàn toàn đường đột, réo chuông tới văn phòng khoa vào một buổi chiều thứ Năm và, bằng thứ giác quan thứ sáu kỳ lạ của ông, biết rằng Bilbo sẽ đi qua đó trên đường tới thư viện sau giờ học buổi sáng, và thuyết phục trợ lý khoa lôi Bilbo vào văn phòng – Gandalf bảo cậu rằng chuyện đó hoàn toàn bình thường. Chuyện thường ngày. Bilbo dựa người một cách thiếu thoải mái vào chiếc bàn thư ký, lắng nghe giọng nói khàn khàn của ông, cảm thấy máu đang dồn dần về phía sau hốc mắt cậu.

“Nghe này,” cuối cùng cậu cũng nói, “rốt cục thì bác đang làm gì vậy? Vì sao bác gọi cháu? Bác đang ở đâu?”

“Ồ, cậu bé của ta, ta chỉ gọi xem cậu thế nào thôi mà. Vẫn như thường lệ, như cậu biết đấy. Ta đi đây đi đó. Đang xem xét một thứ này cho thư viện Bodleian, một vật rất thú vị, cậu cần phải nhìn thấy kích thước của—”

“Cháu bận rồi.” Bilbo vuốt hai bên thái dương. Cô thư ký đang nhìn cậu qua khóe mắt và cậu biết rằng như vậy là không bình thường. Đây không phải là việc mà những sinh viên bình thường hay làm. “Thực ra là ngay lúc này cháu đang bận,” cậu chữa lại, cố giữ cho giọng nói đều đều. “Cháu có việc phải làm. Cháu— cháu đang ở trong văn phòng khoa, Gandalf, bác không thể cứ thế mà … thôi đừng bận tâm, đấy không phải là vấn đề. Bác có muốn nói điều gì có ích không, hay cháu nên đi đây?”

“Cậu cứ đi làm việc của cậu đi. Nhưng Bilbo này—”

“Dạ?”

“Nếu cậu đang hỏi xin lời khuyên của ta, thì có điều này ta muốn nói với cậu.”

“Và?” Bilbo giục khi thấy ông im lặng một lúc. “Điều đó là?”

“Thứ Bảy này, ở Milstein. Ở đó, ta nghĩ, sẽ có thứ mà cậu không muốn bỏ lỡ.”

“Dạ, cái gì cơ?” Bilbo hỏi, nhưng Gandalf đã gác máy. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào chiếc điện thoại một lúc rồi đưa lại nó cho cô thư ký, miệng lẩm bẩm cảm ơn. Cậu ra khỏi văn phòng và chẳng màng tới thư viện, đi thẳng về nhà với cảm giác như thể ánh mắt của mọi người đều dán vào cậu suốt dọc đường.

Dựa lưng vào cánh cửa đã khóa hai lần của căn gác mái, Bilbo thở ra một hơi dài, run run. Một mình trong căn gác, không khó để Bilbo tự thuyết phục mình rằng cậu đang tỏ ra vô lý. Cậu đặt chiếc túi đựng sách xuống và bắc ấm nước lên, đi đi lại lại trước khung cửa sổ chờ nước sôi.

Đã hai tháng trôi qua và cậu bắt đầu nghĩ rằng – thực sự, thành thật mà nghĩ rằng – rằng cậu đã ổn. Cậu đang giải quyết được các việc. Cậu thức dậy trước mười giờ mỗi sáng, cậu đọc sách, cậu đi học, cậu ăn bánh sandwich một mình trong cái góc của cậu ở thư viện. Cậu không hay phát biểu trên lớp, nhưng cậu nộp bài đúng hạn và đăng bài trả lời trong các chủ đề thảo luận trên trang web seminar môn Chủ nghĩa văn học hiện đại Anh, và giáo sư dạy cậu biết tên cậu. Cậu không có bạn, nhưng cậu có sách, cả một ngăn tủ dành cho các loại trà, và ít nhất mười tám chiếc áo len. Cậu ổn.

Cậu ổn. Ấm nước hú còi và cậu pha trà, uống trà trong lúc đọc lướt qua một chương của Forster. Khi mặt trời lặn và phòng cậu hạ nhiệt, cậu đi thêm đôi tất thứ hai và cuốn mình trong chăn thay vì bật lò sưởi. Cậu cố gạt ra khỏi đầu mình cuộc gọi đường đột của Gandalf.

Thư viện còn mở cửa tới hai giờ sáng. Bilbo biết vậy. Tên tòa nhà mà Gandalf nhắc tới luẩn quẩn trong tâm trí cậu: Milstein. Thứ Bảy. Cậu có thể đi bộ quay lại trường. Có thể lên mạng, tìm hiểu xem có gì diễn ra ở đó vào sáng thứ Bảy. Tìm hiểu xem người-không-phải-bác của cậu đang nói về cái quái gì.

Hoặc cậu có thể nướng chút bánh mì rồi đánh răng và đi ngủ, rúc vào bức tường dốc, lắng nghe tiếng còi tàu mềm mại dội lại từ sau những ngọn đồi.

\---

 

Ấy là tháng Mười Hai và chỉ còn hai tuần học nữa là nghỉ đông. Đã bốn ngày Bilbo chưa ngủ. Tóc cậu dựng tua tủa ra mọi hướng, mắt kính lấm bẩn, và cậu còn ít nhất một trăm bảy mươi ba trang nữa mới theo kịp tiến độ đọc cần thiết. Cậu bỏ qua hội thảo chuyên đề năm nhất và cảm thấy hết sức tội lỗi vì điều đó, nhưng chỉ nghĩ tới việc ngồi hai tiếng trong căn phòng đó để nghe một giáo sư cậu chưa từng gặp nói về nghiên cứu của họ trong khi cậu vẫn còn phải viết nghiên cứu của mình là quá đủ để cậu tự thuyết phục mình rằng cậu đang quản lý thời gian của bản thân, chứ không phải đang tỏ ra như một kẻ có tội. Một nỗi thất vọng.

Cả một tuần như trôi tuột đi trên tay cậu. Đêm thứ Hai nhuốm sang sáng thứ Ba với cảnh bình minh thiếu sức sống và năm cốc trà. Khi thứ Năm tới, Bilbo nửa tin rằng ngày hôm đó phải là thứ Sáu. Rằng tuần này chắc hẳn đã hết. Thời gian như xoắn lại thành một thứ gì đó cậu chẳng thể theo kịp, một loạt những sự kiện mờ nhạt nối tiếp nhau: đi bộ từ nhà tới trường, từ trường về nhà, những giờ học nặng nề giống hệt nhau, ngày qua ngày không có lấy một lần cậu cất tiếng nói.

Cho nên có chút ngạc nhiên khi vào tối thứ Năm, cậu thắt dây bốt và đi lang thang lên đồi tới trường sau một bữa tối nửa vời với Ford Madox Ford và thuyết đại diện quốc gia. Đó không phải là việc cậu làm thường ngày. Nó khác so với thường ngày tới mức Bilbo thậm chí không biết phải nghĩ gì. Đôi chân đưa cậu lên đại lộ, tới Milstein, tầng trên tòa nhà chìa ra sát đường, cửa sổ trên xưởng tỏa ra ánh sáng lờ mờ. Lớp bê tông đổ sàn ở sảnh có cảm giác êm mượt dưới chân. Tòa nhà phát ra tiếng kêu ù ù, tiếng động kiểu công nghiệp không lẫn vào đâu được, tiếng máy phát điện và quạt trần chạy điện yếu về đêm.

Bilbo không có kế hoạch gì. Cậu đi lên xưởng, và khi thấy cửa mở, cậu bước vào trong. Cậu đang nghĩ sẽ chỉ đi tới cửa sổ, nhìn ra ngoài rồi quay trở về căn gác, thì nhìn thấy ai đó đang đứng kia, cúi người chăm chú nhìn xuống mặt bàn vẽ. Và rồi cậu va phải một giá vẽ khi đang cố đi ra khỏi phòng, và người đó quay đầu lại, và đó là Thorin – tóc vuốt ngược về sau một nửa, tay áo xắn cao, một chiếc bút chì ngậm trên miệng.

“Xin lỗi,” Bilbo nói. Bóng dáng cậu sinh viên cao học ngành kiến trúc đã lôi cậu quay trở lại thực tế. “Xin lỗi, tôi chỉ đang … đi dạo một chút.” Tự cậu cũng thấy lời giải thích của mình thật lố bịch. Cậu chỉnh lại cái giá vẽ và quay đầu định đi.

“Này, đợi đã,” Thorin nói. “Bilbo … cậu ổn chứ?”

“Ổn,” Bilbo đáp hơi vội vàng. “Ổn, hoàn toàn ổn. Xin lỗi đã làm phiền cậu. Tôi không nghĩ sẽ có ai tới đây.”

“May là không ai tới. Tôi ghét làm việc ở đây khi có đông người.”

“Vậy tôi cũng không làm phiền cậu nữa.”

“Không, tôi không muốn nói cậu. Chỉ là, cậu biết đấy, những người khác. Nghe này, vào đây đi, đừng đứng lù lù giữa lối cửa vào. Tôi gần như chẳng nhận được ra cậu.”

Bilbo bước một bước cẩn trọng vào bên trong xưởng. Thorin một tay vẫy cậu vào, phân nửa sự tập trung vẫn còn nằm trên chiếc bàn vẽ. “Cậu đang làm về cái gì vậy?” Bilbo hỏi.

“Luận án. Như thường lệ. Tôi đã nghĩ tối nay sẽ làm nốt phần mặt đứng nhưng … chậc, tuần vừa rồi là một tuần mệt mỏi.”

“Đúng, chính xác là thế.” Bilbo kiễng chân ngồi lên chiếc ghế cao phía lối đi đối diện với chỗ Thorin ngồi. Đôi tay cậu bồn chồn đặt trên lòng, cố rút một sợi chỉ bị tuột trên cổ tay áo khoác. Cậu gỡ khăn ra khỏi cổ - đột nhiên cậu thấy ấm. Hai bên mắt kính vẫn còn đọng hơi nước trăng trắng vì vừa từ bên ngoài lạnh vào trong nhà.

“Bài tập của cậu đang chất đống lên hả?” Thorin hỏi, câu nói phát ra từ khóe miệng – cậu ta thường làm vậy khi xao lãng, miệng cắn vào đuôi chiếc bút chì. Hai bàn tay cậu ta xòe ra trên mặt bàn, vuốt thẳng lại một tờ giấy.

“Ừ.”

“Vẫn ổn chứ?”

“Không … không hẳn. Không. Nếu thành thật mà nói.” Bilbo cười một tiếng nhỏ, vô thức. Cậu xoắn chiếc khăn trong tay. “Tôi đã nghĩ …”

Vài phút trôi qua. Tiếng tích tắc phát ra từ chiếc đồng hồ trên tường một cách trang nghiêm.

“Cậu đã nghĩ?” Thorin nói. “Khốn nạn, góc này không ổn rồi. Nói tiếp đi. Đừng để ý tới tôi.”

“Tôi đã nghĩ mình đã kiểm soát được tình hình,” Bilbo nói, phần nhiều là với sàn nhà hơn là với Thorin. “Tôi đã thực sự mong mỏi được viết luận, cậu có tin được không. Nhưng tôi có tới ba bài, bài này đến hạn một tuần sau bài kia, và tôi vẫn còn đang đọc và nghiên cứu và tôi mới nghĩ được luận đề cho một bài, và thật ra nó cũng hơi xa xôi, vì nó nói về Borges nhiều hơn là Brunanburh và tôi không chắc giáo sư sẽ nghĩ gì, và tôi đã nghĩ tới việc thêm Tennyson vào nhưng cứ nghĩ tới việc phải đọc thêm cả những phân tích của ông ấy nữa là tôi lại thấy nản tới mức tôi không nghĩ mình sẽ làm vậy, nhưng như thế tôi vẫn còn bốn mươi trang nữa phải viết và tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ ổn thôi, chỉ cần chăm chỉ hơn và làm dần từng ngày một nhưng tôi không thể ngủ nổi nữa, Thorin, và tôi không biết tôi đang làm cái gì, làm để làm gì, khi tôi hoàn toàn có thể—”

“Này.” Giọng nói của Thorin, to và trầm, khiến Bilbo ngửng đầu lên, hít một hơi, gấp gáp và run run. “Này. Bilbo. Bình tĩnh.”

“Xin lỗi. Xin lỗi. Tôi chỉ đang— Tôi không biết tôi đang làm gì nữa. Liến thoắng vào tai cậu. Tôi thật sự nên đi thôi.” Bilbo bước xuống khỏi chiếc ghế cao và hai đầu gối cậu run lên.

“Bilbo, này, đứng lại. Đứng lại.” Thorin đặt chiếc bút chì xuống và phủi chỗ vụn tẩy khỏi tay. “Đừng xin lỗi. Đó là biểu hiện của kẻ yếu.”

“Tất cả mọi người đều xin lỗi, Thorin.”

“À vậy thì tất cả mọi người đều— Mà thôi, đó không phải vấn đề. Vấn đề là … cậu thực sự ổn đấy chứ? Vì nghe cậu có vẻ không ổn.”

“Tôi từng có lúc ổn hơn,” cuối cùng Bilbo đáp. Đó là câu trả lời thành thật nhất mà cậu có thể đưa ra, ngay lúc này, ngay bây giờ. Cậu cũng đã từng _kém_ ổn hơn, nhưng Thorin không cần phải biết điều đó. Theo Bilbo nghĩ thì Thorin đã biết quá nhiều so với cần thiết rồi.

“Ờ?” Thorin trượt khỏi chiếc ghế và tới đứng trước mặt Bilbo. Trên một bên má cậu ta có một vết lem do chì than. Chiếc quạt trần trên đầu quay nhè nhẹ. Những ngôi sao bên ngoài sáng một cách lạ thường, rõ nét trong không khí lạnh lẽo mùa đông. Bilbo hít một hơi, hơi thở nghẹn lại trong cổ họng, và cố nhịn ho.

Thorin nhìn cậu một lượt, từ đầu đến chân, chậm rãi. Cậu ta quay đi một lát, rồi ấn cái gì đó vào tay Bilbo, với thứ biểu cảm không đọc ra nổi. Bilbo nhìn xuống chiếc máy nghe nhạc mp3 trong tay, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào nó, cho tới khi Thorin thở mạnh một cái và gỡ rối đôi dây tai nghe, gạt mớ tóc bù xù của cậu sang một bên và ấn nó trùm lên hai tai cậu. Cậu ta mở một danh sách nhạc và đặt tay lên hai vai Bilbo, dẫn cậu đi và ấn cậu ngồi xuống gần góc tường. Rồi Thorin quay trở lại chiếc bàn vẽ và làm việc tiếp. Bilbo ngắm cậu ta, mái tóc xòa xuống mặt, những cơ bắp trên cánh tay chuyển động khi cậu ta trải một tờ giấy can mới lên bàn vẽ. Tiếng nhạc trong tai cậu đủ to để lấn át hết những tiếng động khác bằng nhịp trống đều đều và những hợp âm synth dài và nhẹ. Thorin vuốt một dải tóc tết sang một bên và gọt chiếc bút chì. Bilbo tựa đầu vào tường và nhắm mắt. Cậu học lại cách thở.

_I was bruised and battered, I couldn’t tell what I felt._

_I was unrecognisable to myself._

_Saw my reflection in a window and didn’t know my own face._

_Oh brother, are you gonna leave me wasting away_

_in the streets of Philadelphia?_

Giọng hát trầm, thô ráp của người ca sỹ nghe gần tới mức Bilbo gần như có thể ngửi thấy anh, ấm, như da thuộc, và ẩm ướt. Thorin bật nhạc lớn tới mức Bilbo có thể nghe thấy từng lượt lấy hơi, từng biến âm của nguyên âm, từng luyến láy của các từ. Những âm tiết vô nghĩa của điệp khúc dâng cao dần rồi tràn trề; lồng ngực Bilbo nâng lên và hạ xuống, đôi tay thả lỏng.

_I walked the avenue till my legs felt like stone,_

_I heard the voices of friends vanished and gone._

_At night I could hear the blood in my veins,_

_just as black and whispery as the rain_

_on the streets of Philadelphia._

Khi Bilbo thấy căng thẳng, cậu tìm tới nhạc dân gian, một thứ gì đó với tiếng gảy guitar và những giai điệu từng lớp từng lớp, một thứ gì đó nhẹ, thoáng, và buồn. Một thứ gì đó với giọng hát ngọt ngào, sầu muộn. Thorin thì không như vậy. Nhạc của cậu ta trầm, mềm, và nó len lỏi tới tận xương tủy cậu, xoa dịu cậu bằng cách nhấn chìm cậu trong những âm thanh. Hạ nhịp tim cậu bằng cách ấn vào lồng ngực. Chế ngự cậu, buộc cậu phải theo một nhịp điệu khác, khác với nhịp điệu sống hàng ngày.

_Ain’t no angel gonna greet me here._

_There’s just you and I, my friend._

_And my clothes don’t fit me no more._

_I walked a thousand miles just to slip this skin._

 

_Night has fallen, I’m lying awake._

_I can feel myself fading away._

_So receive me brother, with your faithless kiss,_

_or will we leave each other alone like this,_

_on the streets of Philadelphia?_

Bài hát tiếp theo cũng tương tự vậy, tiếng nhạc synth nặng nề làm nền cho giọng hát uể oải, tiếng saxophone xa xăm và giai điệu như gỡ tung cái gì đó bị nắm chặt trong lồng ngực Bilbo. Cậu cúi đầu, chống hai khuỷu tay lên đầu gối, đôi mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền. Giọng người nghệ sỹ nửa hát, nửa nói yên bình một cách không tưởng. Mọi thứ chuyển động như trong một đoạn phim quay chậm.

Bilbo không rõ bao nhiêu thời gian đã trôi qua khi cậu mở mắt và nhìn thấy Thorin đang quỳ trước mặt cậu, nghiêng đầu về một bên. Bilbo với tay lên và gỡ tai nghe ra, cảm thấy mệt mỏi không giải thích nổi. Đôi mắt Thorin như tối hơn, nụ cười pha chút nuối tiếc.

“Tốt hơn chưa?” cậu ta hỏi. Bilbo gật đầu. “Biết mà. Sếp Sòng chữa được gần hết mọi thứ.”

“Sếp?”

“Cậu đang định nói với tôi, thật lòng, là cậu không biết Bruce Springteen là ai à?”

Bilbo lắc đầu. “Không. Tôi nên biết ư?”

“Gần một giờ rồi,” cuối cùng Thorin nói, thay vì giải thích, hay trả lời một cách tử tế. “Cậu nên về nhà. Nghỉ ngơi một chút đi.”

“Còn cậu thì sao?” Bilbo hỏi. Lưỡi cậu dày lên trong miệng, đôi môi như khô lại. “Cậu không về à?”

“Tôi vẫn còn việc phải làm.”

“Vậy tôi cũng ở lại.”

Thorin nhìn cậu – một cái nhìn đủ lâu để khiến cậu cảm thấy có chút không thoải mái. Bilbo vẫn có thể loáng thoáng nghe thấy tiếng nhạc từ chiếc tai nghe trên lòng. Thorin phát ra âm thanh gì đó, có thể gần như coi là một tiếng cười. Cậu ta đứng dậy và đưa tay ra cho Bilbo, kéo cậu đứng lên. “Đi thôi,” cậu ta nói. “Cậu sẽ ngủ ở đây mất, nếu cậu cứ đòi ở lại. Để tôi đi bộ cùng cậu.” Khi Bilbo nhìn cậu ta với ánh mắt nghi ngờ, Thorin vuốt tay sau gáy. “Tôi phải thư giãn đầu óc một chút,” cậu ta nói, và thế là thế. Họ khóa cửa xưởng thiết kế và bước ra màn đêm. Trường không có một bóng người. Chỉ có một chiếc xe đậu trong bãi, chẳng có một ai trên vỉa hè. Đèn vẫn bật trên vài ô cửa sổ thả rèm dầy của một vài nhà sinh hoạt chung. Không ai nói câu gì. Họ đi sóng vai, Thorin chốc chốc lại nhìn xuống Bilbo như thể cậu ta đang cố nghiệm ra điều gì đó.

Khi họ tới trước mấy bậc thang dẫn xuống nhà Bilbo, Thorin thọc tay vào túi quần và hắng giọng. “Ngủ đi,” cậu ta nói. “Sẽ đỡ hơn.”

“Cảm ơn,” Bilbo chỉ nói được có vậy. Cậu nhận ra rằng mình vẫn cầm chiếc máy mp3 và tai nghe của Thorin trong tay, và định đưa tay ra trả lại, nhưng Thorin lắc đầu.

“Giữ lấy.”

“Thật à? Không, tôi không thể nào—”

“Không phải giữ luôn,” Thorin vội nói. “Ý tôi là, cậu cứ tạm giữ nó. Cậu có thể sẽ … cần nó. Một lần nữa. Hoặc gì đó. Dù sao thì, tôi sẽ, ờ, sẽ gặp cậu sau.”

“Chúc ngủ ngon,” Bilbo gọi với, hơi muộn, vì Thorin đã bước đi, quay trở lại con phố, tay vẫn trong túi quần, đầu cúi xuống. Bilbo nhìn cậu ta rẽ qua góc phố, rồi cậu bước từng bước xuống những bậc thang. Chiếc máy mp3 vẫn còn ấm trong tay.

Đêm ấy, trong những giấc mơ, Bilbo nghe thấy giọng của Thorin và Bruce Springteen hòa vào nhau thành một.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chương 3**

\---   

 

Khi thức dậy vào ngày thứ Bảy sau khi nhận được cuộc gọi bất ngờ của Gandalf, Bilbo định bụng sẽ dành cả ngày trên căn gác mái. Cậu mang máng hiểu Gandalf muốn cậu làm việc gì. Tòa nhà Milstein là một phần của trường Nghệ thuật, Kiến trúc và Quy hoạch. Theo lịch làm việc trên trang web của trường, hôm nay là ngày học đầu tiên của một lớp thiết kế thực hành, kéo dài hai tiếng đồng hồ vào mỗi sáng thứ Bảy, thời gian kết thúc khóa học chưa được quyết định. Có vẻ như nó là yêu cầu bổ sung bắt buộc đối với một số sinh viên cao học đang làm luận án, để họ có kinh nghiệm giảng dạy và phê bình. Muốn cho họ có cái gì đó để mà phê bình, khoa kiến trúc đã mở cửa lớp học cho tất cả mọi người. Bilbo không thể hiểu được bằng cách nào mà Gandalf lại biết về khóa học này. Nhưng cậu cũng không ngạc nhiên cho lắm – ông dường như luôn luôn biết tất cả mọi thứ về tất cả mọi người, cho dù ông có đang ở đâu hay đang tham gia vào việc gì đi chăng nữa.

Bilbo có thể tới đó. Về lý thuyết là thế. Cậu biết mấy khóa học kiểu này. Không mất tiền, nguyên liệu đều được cấp sẵn. Đằng nào cậu cũng đã tỉnh – không ngủ được – và lớp học cũng chỉ mất hai tiếng đồng hồ trong ngày, thời gian còn lại quá thừa để Bilbo hoàn thành việc đọc sách. Hôm ấy là một buổi sáng tháng Mười tuyệt đẹp, một ngày hiếm gặp ở phương bắc, khi thời tiết tạm quên mất việc phải bước sang đông, nên nền trời là một sắc xanh biếc, tươi sáng. Không tệ để đi bộ lên trường. Bilbo đã từng đi qua cái xưởng đó rồi. Cậu đã nhìn thấy những khung cửa kính cao, từ sàn lên tới tận trần, và mỗi lần cậu đều tự nhủ rằng làm việc ở đó chắc sẽ rất thích.

Làm việc gì đó bằng đôi tay của mình.

Ấy là thứ cậu muốn. Đúng không?

Bilbo đi quanh căn hộ của cậu, cốc trà trong tay. Cứ thế này cậu sẽ độc thoại với chính mình mất. Cậu có một chậu cây cảnh cơ mà – cậu có thể nói chuyện với nó.

Hoặc cậu có thể chui lại vào trong chăn, mặc xác lời khuyên của Gandalf. Chỉ có điều, người-không-phải-bác của cậu thường đưa ra những lời khuyên đúng đắn đến kỳ quặc - có lẽ còn đúng đắn nhất vào những lúc cậu chẳng muốn nghe theo chúng.

Trong đầu cậu đã có câu trả lời, trước khi cậu thú nhận với bản thân như vậy. Chỉ hai tiếng đồng hồ. Thử tới đó một lần. Cậu chẳng cần thiết phải tiếp tục tới đó vào tuần sau. Nếu không muốn, cậu có lẽ còn chẳng cần phải ở lại đó cho tới hết giờ học. Nếu có nhiều người quá, hoặc nếu cậu cảm thấy lạc lõng, hoặc—

Tự  tranh luận trong đầu với bản thân cũng gần như là tự độc thoại rồi. Bilbo mặc quần áo và đổ cốc trà đã nguội lạnh vào bồn rửa. Thay áo len. Nhìn chăm chăm vào chính mình trong chiếc gương nhà tắm và tự hỏi có nên đeo kính áp tròng hay không. Lại thay áo len và giữ lại cặp kính. Đeo găng tay và quàng khăn, bởi giờ đã là bảy giờ mười lăm, và cậu cần phải khởi hành ngay thay vì cứ lo lắng về ngoại hình và ấn tượng ban đầu. Cậu cũng đâu định kết bạn với ai đâu.

Lớp học thực hành. Thứ gì đó để đổi gió. Cậu chỉ muốn có vậy.

Tòa nhà vẫn im ắng khi cậu tới nơi, và cậu đứng bên ngoài một phút để điều hòa lại nhịp thở và gỡ chiếc khăn quàng ra khỏi cổ. Cậu biết mái tóc cậu chắc đã rối bù lên, và cậu lấy tay chải lại nó mặc dù biết rằng làm vậy cũng chẳng ích gì. Những bậc thang bê tông trơn láng khiến bước chân của cậu không phát ra tiếng động khi lên cầu thang đi về phía xưởng, qua mấy dự án còn dang dở của sinh viên. Vì một lý do nào không rõ, hành lang đầy những chim. Ngỗng là chủ yếu – ngỗng trời Canada – với vài con chim bồ câu thêm vào cho … đa dạng, Bilbo nghĩ.

Những con ngỗng – bay lên tường, dựa vào cửa sổ, trên trần nhà – khiến Bilbo xao lãng tới mức cậu đi thẳng vào trong xưởng. Không dừng lại trước cửa để chuẩn bị tinh thần hay nhìn quanh xem thế nào. Cậu đi thẳng vào trong, vào một căn phòng rộng mở, thoãng đãng, ngập ánh sáng mặt trời buổi sớm. Chẳng có ai. Cậu lơ đãng nghĩ không biết lớp học có phải đã bị hủy hay không.

Cậu đi tới một khung cửa sổ nhìn xuống phía mặt hồ, tự hỏi khung cảnh liệu có đẹp như cậu tưởng tượng. Những tán cây và những mái nhà xuất hiện trước mắt cậu, và rồi sau lưng cậu có tiếng động. Một tiếng rên khàn khàn ở phía bên kia phòng, đằng sau một trong số những chiếc bàn lớn.

“Đừng bảo với tôi là có người đến thật,” một giọng nam cất lên, trầm và không mấy mượt mà. Bilbo chỉ đứng nhìn, lưng dựa vào cửa sổ, trong khi chủ nhân của giọng nói ngồi dậy từ dưới sàn, rồi chống tay lên mặt bàn, đầu nghiêng sang trái, rồi sang phải, chậm rãi. Bilbo không thể nhìn đi chỗ khác. “Hay là cậu bị lạc?” người kia hỏi.

“Hả?”

“Cậu đang làm gì ở đây?”

“Tôi nghĩ—thực ra là, tôi nghe nói là có một lớp … thực hành. Hay gì đó.”

“Đúng.”

“Ừm. Được rồi. Và, ờ, lớp đó học ở phòng này?”

“Đúng.”

“À. Cảm ơn.” Bilbo hắng giọng nhìn ra cửa. Chắc hẳn các sinh viên khác, hoặc ít nhất là người hướng dẫn sẽ sớm có mặt. Người kia đi từ góc kia căn phòng tới chỗ Bilbo, tựa người vào chiếc bàn ngay cạnh cậu và nhìn cậu. Trên người cậu ta thoảng hơi rượu. Mái tóc dài, những sợi tóc rối vào nhau tạo thành một mớ sẫm màu được buộc lại sau đầu, chiếc áo đầy những vết nhăn, nhưng đôi mắt của cậu ta sáng, đôi bàn tay chắc chắn, cánh tay khoanh vào nhau trước ngực.

“Cậu định làm cái này thật à?” cậu ta hỏi.

“Tôi không nghĩ là tôi hiểu cậu muốn nói gì,” Bilbo đáp.

“Lớp thực hành ấy. Cậu thực sự muốn học?”

“Ừm?”

Người ấy cười một tiếng. Gương mặt cậu ta chẳng có vẻ gì là thích thú. Bilbo cắn môi, liếc nhìn lần nữa về phía cửa. “Cậu không cần phải nhìn về phía đó nữa,” cậu ta nói. “Chẳng có ai tới những giờ học này cả. Chỉ tốn thời gian.”

“Cậu đang ở đây đấy thôi,” Bilbo vặn lại.

“Cậu thấy vấn đề của tôi rồi đấy.”

“Xin lỗi, nhưng tôi không hiểu.”

“Thorin,” cậu ta nói, đưa tay ra cho Bilbo bắt với đôi chút ngần ngại. Bilbo nắm tay cậu ta, những ngón tay của cậu nhỏ và lạnh trong lòng bàn tay Thorin. “Cao học ngành kiến trúc, năm cuối. Tôi ở đây vì tôi phải ở đây. Và cậu cũng ở đây, có Chúa mới biết tại sao, vậy nên tôi đoán cậu sẽ là học sinh của tôi. Ít nhất thì mấy giáo sư dạy tôi cũng sẽ vừa lòng. Họ có thể tích vào mấy cái ô trống nho nhỏ của họ. Nào. Bắt đầu sớm cho xong sớm.”

Thorin quay lại phía chiếc bàn ở đầu phòng và bắt đầu lật giở mấy tờ giấy. Bilbo nhìn ra phía cửa lần cuối, rồi quay đầu lại và ngồi xuống một chiếc ghế đặt trước một trong số những chiếc bàn vẽ. Cậu đan hai tay vào nhau và đặt trong lòng. Cậu đợi. Thorin vẫn đang bận bịu với đống giấy, lưng quay về phía Bilbo.

“Ờm,” Bilbo cất lời, “chính xác thì cậu dạy cái gì? Ở đây, ý tôi là thế.”

“Còn tùy.”

“Ra vậy,” Bilbo tháo đôi kính ra và lấy tay áo len lau mắt kính. “Tùy vào cái gì?”

“Tại sao cậu lại đến đây?” Thorin hỏi, giọng cậu ta đột nhiên ở thật gần.

“Gì cơ?” Bilbo vội ngước lên và đeo kính vào. Thorin đang đứng ngay trước mặt cậu. “Chỉ là … tôi đang tìm việc gì đó để làm.”

“Vào sáng thứ Bảy? Không có gì hay ho hơn để làm? Cậu là sinh viên năm nhất à?”

“Đúng rồi? Nhưng, ờ, là năm nhất chương trình tiến sỹ. Không … không phải đại học.”

“Cũng vậy cả thôi. Khoa nào?”

“Tiếng Anh. Văn học.”

“Hmm. Đoán thế.”

“Gì cơ?”

Thorin vẫy một tay về phía Bilbo. “Trông cậu giống vậy.”

“Cám ơn?”

“Cứ tự nhiên, coi đó là lời khen đi.” Thorin lồng một bàn tay vào tóc, trông cậu ta có vẻ khó chịu, vì mớ tóc rối hay vì tình huống hiện tại thì Bilbo không rõ. “Vậy là cậu muốn đổi ngành à? Muốn trở thành kiến trúc sư?”

“Không, không hẳn. Chỉ là tôi … thích không gian.”

“Hmm.”

“Ý tôi là,” Bilbo nói, bắt đầu cảm thấy bối rối, và cậu ước Thorin sẽ thôi không nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu nữa, hoặc đứng xa xa ra một chút. “Tôi thích vai trò của không gian trong tiểu thuyết. Cách các nhân vật hành động theo không gian xung quanh họ. Chẳng hạn như nội thất theo chủ nghĩa Hiện đại cuối thế kỷ 19 sẽ ảnh hưởng thế nào tới tâm lý của một nhân vật, nội tâm của họ, hay những thứ đại loại thế. Hoặc khi một số nhân vật thay đổi cách hành xử theo không gian xung quanh, theo vị trí địa lý, và cách tác giả thể hiện điều đó, dù là qua bản đồ hay qua câu chữ, hoặc qua cách miêu tả không gian. Hoặc là … Cậu biết đấy …”

“Không gian.”

“Ừm.”

Thorin vẫn nhìn Bilbo. Vài phút đã trôi qua. Không có ai khác bước vào xưởng. Khi Bilbo cúi xuống nhìn vào đôi tay cậu đang đặt trên lòng, giậm giậm lên thanh ngang để chân dưới ghế, Thorin bật ra một tiếng thở dài. “Thôi được rồi, phi hành gia tập sự (*). Cậu đã bao giờ dùng thước tỷ lệ chưa?”

Thorin dành gần một tiếng đồng hồ để miêu tả cho Bilbo những đồ nghề và công cụ mà cậu sẽ phải dùng tới trong lớp thực hành này—nếu như cậu có ý định ở lại học tiếp. Không khó hiểu lắm, và Thorin nghe có vẻ như đã chán tới tận cổ. Khi cậu ta bắt đầu nói về những loại giấy vẽ khác nhau, Bilbo ngắt lời.

“Chúng ta không thể … làm luôn một thứ gì đó sao?”

“Cậu muốn làm thứ gì đó à?”

“Ý tôi là, tôi có cần thiết phải biết mấy thứ này không?”

“Mấy giáo sư dạy tôi nghĩ vậy đấy. Với lại cậu ghi chép nhiều thế kia nên tôi nghĩ chắc là cần thiết.”

“À không, tôi không—Tôi chỉ muốn làm cái gì đó với đôi tay của mình,” Bilbo thú nhận. “Tôi đến đây cũng chỉ vì thế.”

“Cậu thấy ‘cuồng tay’ hả?”

“Ừm, một chút.”

“Cậu sẽ không làm được mô hình tỷ lệ cho tử tế nếu không có bản vẽ.” Thorin vuốt mặt, gãi gãi cái cằm chắc đã khoảng một tuần chưa được cạo râu. “Làm một mô hình mock-up cũng được vậy. Chỉ để minh họa thôi. Trông nó sẽ xấu tệ hại.”

“Không sao.”

“Và chỉ làm bằng giấy thôi. Tôi không định phí phạm nguyên liệu tốt đâu.”

“Được.”

“Thôi được rồi, lại đây đi. Cậu mà cầm dao thì không tin tưởng được. Cắt vào tay rồi chảy máu đầy ra bàn mất.”

“Tôi sẽ không bị thế đâu,” Bilbo đáp. Cậu trượt xuống khỏi chiếc ghế và đi tới chỗ mặt bàn, nơi Thorin bắt đầu cắt và gập giấy. Thorin chỉ cho Bilbo chỗ này chỗ khác, bảo Bilbo lấy cái này cái nọ và chửi thề khi miếng băng keo dính vào ngón tay cậu ta. Bilbo vô cớ muốn mỉm cười, nhưng cậu cố không làm vậy.

“Đây,” Thorin nói, sau một lúc, rồi đặt mô hình xuống trước mặt Bilbo.

Cậu chớp mắt nhìn. “Nó chỉ là một hình hộp thôi mà.”

“Về cơ bản là thế.”

“Nó … lẽ ra phải trông như thế à?”

“Nó là Olin đấy,” Thorin nói – và như vậy có nghĩa là đúng, làm một hình hộp như thế này là đúng rồi. Thư viện Olin là một di tích từ thời Chiến tranh Lạnh, với những khung cửa sổ hẹp và những tầng hầm sâu dưới lòng đất có vai trò như những hầm chống bom vào thời đó.

Bilbo không cố nhịn nữa và nở một nụ cười. Và khi Thorin đập một tay lên vai cậu, Bilbo giật mình mạnh tới mức cậu nghĩ cậu sẽ ngã ra đó.

“Đang tự hỏi liệu cậu có làm được nó không,” Thorin nói. “Hết thời gian rồi. Tôi còn có việc phải làm.”

“Được,” Bilbo nói, và thử nở một nụ cười nữa. “Cậu cứ đi làm việc của mình đi.” Thorin ấn vào tay Bilbo cái mô hình thư viện bằng giấy thô sơ.

“Cầm đi. Nó không chỉ là một cái hộp, cậu biết đấy. Và nếu tuần sau cậu muốn quay trở lại, thì chúng ta có thể—Đằng nào thì tôi cũng phải ở đây, nên cậu cũng cứ tới đây đi.”

“Tôi sẽ tới,” Bilbo nói, và nghĩ rằng có lẽ cậu đang nói thật. “Ờ, cảm ơn. Vì buổi thực hành. Xin lỗi vì đã làm tốn thời gian của cậu.”

“Nếu cậu không tới đây thì tôi cũng chỉ ngủ thôi.”

“Ừm, cậu có lẽ nên … đi ngủ đi thôi. Cậu, ờ, trông có vẻ thiếu ngủ.”

“Hah. Ờ đúng rồi. Tôi còn thiếu nhiều thứ khác nữa kia.” Thorin miết miết chỗ hồ dán dính trên ngón tay cái, mắt nhìn vào một điểm vô định nào đó phía sau vai Bilbo. “Ra khỏi đây đi,” cậu ta nói. “Cuối tuần đừng chỉ chúi mũi vào sách vở. Trông cậu nhợt nhạt lắm.”

“Lúc nào tôi chẳng vậy,” Bilbo cảm thấy hai má nóng bừng mà không rõ tại sao. “Thôi bỏ qua đi. Cậu—cuối tuần vui vẻ.”

“Để rồi xem,” Thorin nói – thường thì người ta sẽ không đáp lại như vậy, nên Bilbo chỉ biết gật đầu và quay đi. “Ấy, đợi đã,” Thorin gọi với. “Cậu chưa nói với tôi tên cậu là gì. Trừ phi cậu muốn bị gọi là phi hành gia tập sự …”

“Tôi là Bilbo,” cậu đáp, chân đã bước ra tới cửa, không ngoái đầu lại.

“Vậy là không ‘phi hành gia tập sự’ nữa à?”

Bilbo bước ra khỏi cửa mà không trả lời, chủ yếu là bởi cậu không biết phải đáp lại thế nào. Những lúc như vậy thường chẳng có gì tốt đẹp. Tiếng cười của Thorin theo cậu suốt đường đi, qua hành lang, xuống cầu thang, ra khỏi tòa nhà. Khi Bilbo đi xuống đồi về nhà, cậu không ngoái đầu lại. Không muốn biết liệu Thorin có đang đứng bên một khung cửa sổ nào đó của xưởng mà nhìn cậu đi bộ về nhà hay không.

\---                

 

Đôi khi vào lúc một giờ sáng, Bilbo ngồi ở bàn viết, hai chân bắt chéo trên một chiếc ghế văn phòng có tựa lưng mà cậu tái sử dụng sau đợt thay thế nội thất gần đây của khoa, cuốn mình trong một chiếc áo len vốn luôn gây cảm giác hơi ngứa ngáy một chút, đôi bàn chân rét cóng dù đã đi hai đôi tất và dù bây giờ đã vào tháng tư – chính thức là mùa xuân, với sách vở trải trước mặt cộng thêm thứ ánh sáng lành lạnh tỏa ra từ màn hình máy tính, và chẳng vì lý do gì, cậu muốn khóc.

Thật vô lý.

Cậu sẽ đứng dậy và pha một cốc trà, hoặc mở một đĩa nhạc nào đó, một cái gì đó hoài cổ với nhiều tiếng harmonica. Cậu sẽ kiểm tra xem đã đóng rèm cửa sổ chưa để không ai có thể nhìn vào phòng. Cậu sẽ đặt hai bàn tay lên mắt và ấn, rồi lại ấn, nhưng cậu cũng không rõ cậu đang cố đẩy cái gì ra khỏi đầu hay ấn cái gì vào trong đầu. Mọi thứ. Hoặc chẳng thứ gì. Cậu còn chẳng trả lời được câu hỏi của chính mình. Hỏi rằng cậu đang làm gì ở đây, vì sao cậu không thể tập trung được. Cậu sẽ đứng dưới vòi sen, mở nước nóng giẫy, cho tới khi cậu thấy tội lỗi vì đã lãng phí nước.

Cậu sẽ quay trở lại bàn viết, lạnh lẽo và căng thẳng, cho tới khi cậu mệt mỏi đến mức có thể ngã xuống giường và biết rằng cậu sẽ quên hết những giấc mơ của mình. Biết rằng cậu sẽ thức dậy vào buổi sáng và cảm thấy thật tồi tệ, với vị đắng chát trong cuống họng và nhận ra mình chẳng đọc thêm được chữ nào.

Cậu ổn.

Cậu chỉ hơi kiệt sức chút thôi.

Bữa tối của cậu với Thorin vào cuối tuần trước không tệ. Thậm chí là rất tốt. Cậu đã nghĩ sẽ có một hai vị khách nào đó – có thể là mấy người bạn kỳ lạ và (nói thật là) hơi đáng sợ của Thorin – nhưng không. Chỉ có Thorin và cậu, và con chó của Thorin cọ mũi vào chân cậu, và mấy cái muffin chuối bị chê lên chê xuống nhưng cuối cùng cũng hết veo, và từ bộ loa phát ra nhạc của một nhóm nào đó mà Thorin khăng khăng rằng Bilbo nên biết. Bất ngờ lớn nhất là việc Thorin nấu ăn. Thực sự nấu ăn một cách tử tế. Cậu ta sống trong một cái garage được cải tạo thành căn hộ, sau nhà của một giáo sư dạy môn Lịch sử, và ở đó có một chiếc lò nướng than. Thorin thú nhận rằng cậu ta có biết chút ít kỹ năng nấu nướng, dù chỉ một chút, và có vẻ như nướng bít tết là một trong số đó. Tuy vậy Bilbo cho rằng cậu ta không chỉ biết có thế.

Họ đứng ở hiên sau – và Bilbo tự hỏi tại sao một cái garage lại có hiên sau – trong khi Thorin nướng thịt. Bilbo nói chuyện với cậu ta qua làn khói và nhìn Erebor chạy quanh sân. “Cậu còn nhìn nữa là tôi sẽ nghĩ rằng cậu tới đây chỉ vì nó đấy,” Thorin nói.

“Vậy tôi sẽ nhìn tiếp,” Bilbo đáp, mắt nhìn chăm chăm vào chú chó săn lông ngắn.

“Tôi sẽ ăn phần bít tết của cậu.”

“Cậu chẳng dám đâu.”

“Tôi dám.”

Bilbo thở dài và nhìn Thorin với cái nhìn đầy kiên nhẫn trong suốt ba giây liền, rồi cúi đầu xuống và nhanh chóng thấy xấu hổ. Lại trêu đùa. Cái này từ đâu mà sinh ra? Mọi người xử lý thế nào với nó?

“Nếu cậu làm thế, tôi sẽ ăn hết chỗ muffin.”

“Ăn hết? Bilbo, cậu sẽ béo lên đấy.”

“Không đâu.”

“Giấu hết chỗ mỡ thừa trong mấy chiếc áo len.”

“Cậu im đi,” Bilbo mắng Thorin. Cả người Thorin rung lên bần bật vì cố nhịn cười mà không được. Bilbo làm như thể chuẩn bị đánh vào vai cậu ta, nhưng rồi cậu rụt tay lại và quay đi, bước xuống sân. “Ere, lại đây,” cậu gọi, và chú chó hớn hở chạy lại, một khối đầy phấn khích xấp xỉ ba mươi lăm kilogam với chiều cao gần tới hông của Bilbo. “Chó ngoan.”

“Nó cũng nhịn bít tết luôn,” Thorin cất tiếng từ hiên sau. Bilbo giả vờ không nghe thấy. “Tôi thề là các người cứ như đang hợp tác chống đối tôi.” Thorin vừa lẩm bẩm vừa nấu nốt bữa tối, còn Ere thì vật Bilbo xuống cỏ và khiến cậu hắt xì hơi. Mặt trời mùa xuân đã xuống gần tới chân trời, phủ lên mọi vật một lớp ánh sáng vàng. Họ ăn trong nhà, đối diện nhau trên chiếc bàn formica của Thorin; và nếu Bilbo có chút không thoải mái khi ngồi trên chiếc đi-văng đã sờn sau bữa tối lúc mặt trời đã lặn hẳn, Ere ngái ngủ cuộn người lại trên chiếc nệm ghế bên cạnh cậu, Thorin đưa cho cậu một chai bia – thì chút không thoải mái ấy cũng không phải là do tình huống khi đó mang lại.

Mà chỉ là do cậu thấy vậy.

“Cậu làm sao thế?” Thorin hỏi.

Có lẽ không phải chỉ do một mình cậu; hoặc chí ít thì là do bản thân cậu cảm nhận quá rõ ràng tới mức người khác cũng nhận thấy. “Không có gì,” Bilbo nói. “Tôi ổn.”

Thorin gõ nhẹ chai bia vào đầu gối Bilbo. Vô thức, cậu cầm lấy nó và rồi nhìn chằm chằm vào nó – chai bia lạnh toát trong tay cậu – mà không uống. “Ổn _hơn_ hay ổn _kém_?” Thorin hỏi.

“Hơn,” Bilbo đáp. Như vậy không phải là nói dối, vì Thorin chưa bao giờ đưa ra mốc nào để so sánh cả.

“Hơn kỳ trước chứ?”

“Dĩ nhiên rồi. Cậu—cái đó cậu biết mà.”

“Tôi hy vọng thế.” Thorin uống một ngụm bia, xem xét cảnh tượng trên chiếc đi-văng của cậu ta một lát, rồi luồn một đầu gối xuống phía dưới Ere, bế chú chó quá khổ lên lòng một cách dễ dàng và ngồi xuống. “Tôi muốn nghĩ là …” Thorin vuốt ve đôi tai của chú chó, mắt không nhìn vào Bilbo. “Tôi muốn nghĩ rằng chúng ta là bạn,” cậu ta nói, giọng có phần thô ráp hơn bình thường.

“Không phải sao?” Bilbo hỏi. “Chúng ta là bạn, đúng không?”

“Vậy sao cậu chưa bao giờ cho tôi biết cậu đang khó chịu về điều gì? Lúc nào cũng là tôi, lôi kéo cậu … Tôi không giỏi nói chuyện. Hay khuyến khích người khác nói chuyện. Chỉ có Chúa mới biết tôi tệ cỡ nào với mấy thứ gợi ý bóng gió. Nhưng tôi có thể nghe cậu nói, nếu cậu chịu nói, thế nên … hợp tác chút đi.”

“Thorin, không phải là—không phải là tôi không biết ơn cậu vì những gì cậu đang cố gắng làm cho tôi.”

“Đúng là tôi chỉ có thể _cố gắng_.”

“Tôi không biết phải nói gì với cậu.”

“Tôi lo cho cậu,” Thorin nói, câu nói vội vàng thốt ra như thể cậu ta không cố ý nói ra miệng. “Ý tôi là—”

“Cậu mời tôi ăn tối chỉ là để phân tích tâm lý tôi thôi à?” Bilbo hỏi. Cậu uống một ngụm bia và nhăn mặt vì vị của nó. Bia đen. Dĩ nhiên là Thorin sẽ uống bia đen.

“Không, chỉ là để được ăn đồ tráng miệng cậu làm,” Thorin bật lại. “Và đừng làm cái mặt đó nữa, bia này ngon đấy.”

“Ngon thì cậu tự đi mà uống. Để dành cho mấy buổi tối thứ Sáu ấy.”

“Cậu nói vậy là có ý gì?”

“Chỉ là tôi ước gì mỗi sáng thứ Bảy cậu đừng xuất hiện với cái bộ dạng của kẻ vừa say khướt vào tối hôm trước, như thể đó là chuyện bình thường vậy, và cậu ở đó, và tôi ở đó, và mỗi lần tôi gặp cậu, gần như lần nào cũng thế, cậu đều—” Bilbo dứt lời giữa chừng, vung tay một cách bất lực. Ere động đậy trên chiếc đi-văng, rên lên một tiếng như phản đối.

“Chúng ta không nói tới chuyện này nữa,” Thorin đáp, giọng trầm đều. “Tôi đang cố giúp cậu.”

“Có lẽ cậu mới là người cần giúp đỡ.”

“Tôi không phải là đứa đã—mẹ kiếp, cậu có thôi đi không?”

“Thôi cái gì?”

“Cái trò này, cái kiểu của cậu, luôn đổi hướng câu chuyện sang người khác. Tôi đã bảo rồi, tôi không biết phải làm gì. Tôi mời cậu ăn tối là vì muốn nghe cậu nói.”

“Nói chuyện là phải từ hai phía, Thorin. Và đó mới chỉ là nếu chúng ta muốn nói chuyện theo nghĩa đen. Còn nếu cậu thật sự muốn nghe—”

“Tôi thực sự muốn.”

“Nếu cậu thật sự muốn nghe,” Bilbo nhắc lại, nhấc đôi chân của Ere ra khỏi lòng mình và đứng dậy, “thì lẽ ra đến giờ cậu đã hiểu được rồi. Tôi đã kể với cậu. Tôi đã kể với cậu suốt từ đầu tới giờ. Cậu chỉ là không chú ý lắng nghe mà thôi.” Bilbo thọc hai tay vào túi áo, đứng thẳng lưng. “Thôi quên đi. Tôi sẽ tự về.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) có chút chơi chữ giữa "không gian" (space) và "phi hành gia tập sự" (space cadet)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chương 4**

\---      

 

Tháng Mười kết thúc vào một ngày thứ Tư và Bilbo đang phải đối mặt với thứ “khủng hoảng giữa tuần” điển hình mà bất kỳ nghiên cứu sinh nào cũng gặp phải. Cậu không cần tới trường vào thứ Tư, và đáng lẽ ra phải đang giặt quần áo hoặc cọ rửa sàn nhà hoặc làm một việc gì đó có ích – nhưng cậu vẫn đang ngồi trên giường suốt từ khi thức dậy lúc bảy giờ đến giờ, vùi mình dưới đống chăn, chỉ đứng dậy khi muốn pha một cốc trà nóng. Cậu tự nhủ rằng mình đang đọc sách, nhưng thực ra cậu chỉ ngồi đó nhìn tường. Cuốn _Jacob’s Room_ nằm chỏng chơ trên lòng Bilbo, trong khi tâm trí cậu mơ về thời thơ ấu, khi cha mẹ cậu đưa cậu tới bờ vịnh phía đông, cách nhà một tiếng đồng hồ lái xe. Họ cùng ăn trưa dã ngoại. Cậu ngủ thiếp đi trên tấm chăn mỏng, rồi thức dậy, cát đầy trên tóc.

Ấy là một trong những ký ức tốt đẹp mà cậu thường nhớ tới dạo gần đây.

Tới khoảng bốn giờ chiều, cậu cũng cố trèo được ra khỏi giường – lúc ấy trời cũng đã gần tối. Cậu tự làm bánh mì nướng để ăn, phần nhiều vì cảm thấy đó là một nhiệm vụ cần thực hiện hơn là vì đói, cố gắng nhớ lại hương vị của mứt mơ. Vẫn còn hai trăm năm mươi tư trang phải đọc trong tuần này, và sau đó sẽ là cuối tuần. Sẽ là thứ Bảy, sẽ là tháng Mười Một, và dù Bilbo nói rằng cậu sẽ quay trở lại, nhưng cậu cũng không chắc chắn. Cậu có thể nói với Gandalf rằng cậu đã tới Milstein, có điều cậu chưa bao giờ nói dối Gandalf thành công. Bằng cách nào đó, Gandalf luôn luôn _biết_. Lần nào cũng vậy. Bilbo đi đi lại lại trên sàn – vẫn chưa tắm rửa – vào tối thứ Sáu, một mình trên gác mái, lo lắng về sáng hôm sau.

Cái sự “một mình trên gác mái” ấy đang bắt đầu khiến cậu chột dạ. Ít nhất thì căn phòng của cậu cũng không dán giấy dán tường, dù là màu vàng hay màu nào khác, hơn nữa cậu không phải là phụ nữ (*). Dù vậy, tình cảnh hiện tại của Bilbo cũng chẳng khác mấy so với một hình tượng ngụ ý nào đó trong văn học.

Bilbo quay trở lại xưởng vào thứ Bảy. Trời hơi có tuyết rơi khi cậu đi bộ từ căn hộ lên Milstein, những cây sồi vẫn còn cố níu giữ vài chiếc lá đã khô giòn, những con phố ướt át và xám xịt. Cậu đội một chiếc mũ len đan, nên khi cởi mũ ra chắc chắn tóc cậu sẽ xù hết lên, và mặc một chiếc áo len Fair Isle quá khổ mà – tuy hơi ngại, nhưng đằng nào thì cũng chẳng có ai biết được – mẹ cậu từng mặc. Nó vừa là thứ áo giáp tinh thần, vừa là lớp bảo vệ của cậu trước cái lạnh, và cậu cảm thấy như thể mình đã quay lại tuổi mười hai khi nghĩ như vậy, nhưng chuyện là thế đó.

Lần này Thorin không ngủ, mà đang cúi xuống một chiếc bàn vẽ, đôi vai rộng khoác chiếc sơ mi caro đã sờn, lưng quay về phía cửa. Bilbo tự hỏi cậu có nên ho một tiếng hay đánh động để báo rằng cậu đang có mặt ở đó hay không, nhưng Thorin đã quay lại trước khi cậu kịp quyết định. Vậy nên cậu cởi mũ và nói, “Tôi hy vọng là ổn. Ý tôi là việc tôi quay lại đây.”

Thorin cười lớn tới mức không thể đáp lại Bilbo - cậu ta thật sự cười thành tiếng, toàn thân rung lên vì cười, đầu ngửa ra sau, một tay để trên đầu gối. Bilbo cau mày nhìn cho tới khi cậu ta dừng lại và hỏi Bilbo, “Cậu bị sao vậy?”

“… Ý cậu là gì?”

“Trông cậu ghê quá.”

“Nếu cậu đang nói về mớ tóc trên đầu tôi thì,” Bilbo đáp, giơ tay chải lại tóc một cách vô ích khiến Thorin tiếp tục cười, “cậu chẳng có tư cách chê tôi. Cậu có biết cái lược là cái gì không?”

“Biết.”

“Thế lần cuối cùng cậu dùng lược là lúc nào vậy?” Bilbo bất lực từ bỏ ý định chải lại mái tóc và cởi áo khoác ra.

“Sáng nay.”

“Tôi chẳng tin. Và đằng nào thì tôi cũng không tới đây để nói chuyện ngoại hình cá nhân với cậu.”

“Tốt,” Thorin đáp, dù trông cậu ta vẫn rất tự mãn. “Hãy nói về mặt bằng vậy. Ra đây nào.”

Bilbo treo áo khoác vào lưng một chiếc ghế và đi tới bên Thorin. Phủ lên mặt bàn là một tấm giấy can, đặt trên bản vẽ của một tòa nhà về cơ bản là hình vuông. Đứng ngay gần, Bilbo có thể nhìn thấy những khớp ngón tay phải xước xát của Thorin, và một vết bầm trên cằm cậu ta, tím ngắt bên dưới bộ râu. Đôi bốt của Thorin không buộc dây, và vì một lý do nào đó chi tiết này khiến Bilbo khó chịu hơn cả. Nhưng Bilbo chưa kịp cất lời thì Thorin đã đưa cho cậu một chiếc ê ke và một chiếc thước tỷ lệ rồi nói, “Vì cậu rất thích Olin nên chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu từ đó.”

“Tôi không thích Olin.” Bilbo phản đối, “và rõ ràng là không thích nó đến mức vẽ cả bảy tầng nhà lên giấy, nếu cậu định bắt tôi làm thế.”

“Chỉ tầng trệt thôi.” Thorin trượt khỏi ghế và ra hiệu cho Bilbo ngồi xuống. “Ngồi đi. Tôi thấy chỉ dạy cậu lý thuyết thì chẳng có nghĩa lý gì cả. Cậu thực hành luôn còn hơn.”

“Tôi đâu có định làm nhà thiết kế thư viện.”

“Tôi cũng thế. Đây là bài tập. Đừng phàn nàn nữa.”

“Cậu muốn thiết kế cái gì?” Bilbo hỏi, tự nhấc mình lên ghế.

“Tập dùng thước tỷ lệ trước. Đọc cho tôi những kích thước này.” Thorin đưa ngón tay theo một vài đường thẳng trên bản vẽ mặt bằng. “Và tôi có hứng thú với khôi phục công trình hơn.”

“Vậy cậu muốn khôi phục cái gì?”

“Lâu đài. Nhà thờ. Nhà cổ bằng đá. Tôi thích cấu trúc hình học của chúng. Cậu làm sai rồi.”

“Thế à?”

“Thước một phần tám inch. Kiểm tra lại tỷ lệ đi.”

Đúng như Thorin nói, số tỷ lệ ghi ở góc dưới bên phải của bản vẽ viết 1/8’’ = 1’0’’. Bilbo lật chiếc thước và đo lại. “Quanh đây chẳng có mấy lâu đài,” cậu vừa nói vừa đánh một dấu tick nắn nót trên giấy vào chỗ bảy mét.

“Ờ.”

“Tức là cậu muốn làm việc ở châu Âu?”

“Không. Tiếp sau là đến bức tường này.”

“Nếu không phải châu Âu thì là ở đâu?”

“Tôi không nói là sẽ không làm việc ở châu Âu.”

“Cậu vừa nói vậy đấy thôi—à, không, chỉ là cậu không muốn làm ở châu Âu. Tức là cậu sẽ làm ở đó à?”

“Nếu có người thuê, tôi sẽ làm.”

“Vậy—”

“Giờ sau khi xong phần tường, cậu phải làm cửa sổ. Và cửa ra vào.” Thorin rút một tờ giấy từ mặt bàn bên cạnh, hướng dẫn cách đánh dấu cửa sổ và cửa ra vào trên bản vẽ mặt bằng. Những ghi chú về thư viện Olin và các lối ra lối vào của nó được viết chữ hoa bằng bút chì bên dưới.

“Cậu viết cái này đấy à?” Bilbo hỏi. “Có phải vì thế mà hôm trước cậu đến Olin không?”

“Cậu thấy tôi à?”

“Ờm, tôi—thực ra là … tôi nghĩ là tôi thấy cậu.”

“Có chắc là cậu không hoa mắt không đấy?” Thorin hỏi, nghe như thể đang đùa, nhưng câu nói vẫn khiến Bilbo nhăn mặt.

“Tôi đâu có say khướt như ai đó,” cậu lẩm bẩm, rút tờ giấy ra khỏi tay Thorin. Cậu tự buộc mình phải im lặng, rồi bắt đầu đánh dấu cửa ra vào và biết chắc rằng việc này sẽ rất mệt mỏi. Đánh dấu hết chỗ cửa sổ – trong khi Olin gần như có cả một bức tường toàn cửa là cửa dưới tầng trệt.

“Cậu nói gì cơ?”

“Không có gì.”

“Tôi tưởng chúng ta đã đồng ý sẽ không nói về ngoại hình cá nhân nữa. Hay là tôi nên bắt đầu bằng cái áo len của cậu đây?”

“Áo len của tôi chẳng có vấn đề gì hết.”

“Cậu có thể nhét thêm một người nữa vào trong đấy.”

“Ít nhất thì nó cũng sạch sẽ,” Bilbo nói. Cậu thấy ngứa ngứa sau gáy, nhưng không phải tại chiếc áo, vì len của nó rất mềm. Cậu không dám ngước lên mà chỉ chăm chăm vào tờ giấy can. Một khoảng lặng dài, căng như dây đàn. Rồi Thorin đáp, giọng gằn gằn, “Cút xéo” và bỏ đi, xô vào chiếc bàn vẽ khiến đường chì của Bilbo bị nguệch.

Họ không nói gì với nhau sau đó.

Bilbo tỉ mẩn đánh dấu từng ô cửa sổ, cửa ra vào, kẻ ô những phần rắn trên bản vẽ. Phải mất hơn nửa giờ mới xong, bởi Bilbo là một người cầu toàn, và nét bút chì cứ lem ra, và đôi tay cậu cứ run lên, dù cậu đã nhìn chòng chọc vào chúng để bắt chúng không được run nữa. Bilbo có thể nghe thấy tiếng Thorin đi lại trong phòng. Chắc chắn cậu ta sẽ hét vào mặt Bilbo bất kỳ lúc nào, nhưng cậu không thể tự thuyết phục mình ngẩng đầu lên nổi. Cậu thật sai lầm khi tới đây. Nghĩ rằng cậu có thể dùng đôi tay để làm gì đó, cùng với những người khác, mà không cảm thấy như thể đang phát bệnh vì thứ hỗn hợp giữa lo âu và (thật bất ngờ là cả) tức giận đang quặn thắt trong dạ dày cậu.

Bilbo đẩy ghế ra xa khỏi bàn, xô chiếc bút chì và thước tỷ lệ xuống đất. Cậu đang mặc dở áo khoác thì tiếng nhạc cất lên. Tiếng nhạc bất ngờ tới mức cậu đứng khựng lại.

Có tiếng trống, trầm trầm, và rải rác những nốt nhạc cao, nhẹ, và nhịp bass ba nốt chậm rãi. Có tiếng gì như âm mộc cầm xa xăm hòa quyện với tiếng cello, và rồi tất cả đan vào nhau. Bilbo không quay đầu lại nhìn, nhưng qua đôi tai, cậu biết Thorin đã đứng lại. Có lẽ là đang ngồi ở đâu đó, hoặc đang dựa lưng vào tường. Đang lắng nghe. Đang chờ đợi.

Chờ đợi xem Bilbo sẽ làm gì ư? Hay chỉ đơn thuần là chờ đợi?

_Now I’m waking at the crack of dawn_

_to send a little money home_

_from here to the moon._

_It’s rising like a discothèque,_

_and now my bags are down and packed_

_for traveling._

Giọng hát của người nghệ sỹ trôi như nước, trong vắt trên nền nhạc cụ. Bằng cách nào đó những âm thanh phức tạp đan xen của bài hát không khiến nó trở nên kích động, mà trái lại, lại như đang xoa dịu. Đôi vai Bilbo chùng xuống, để cho chiếc áo khoác tuột ra khỏi hai cánh tay, mắt vẫn hướng về cuối phòng, phía cửa ra. Cậu nhìn thấy một thùng loa ở góc xa xa – cùng một bộ với chiếc loa ở đầu phòng. Bilbo có cảm giác rằng đây có lẽ là điều Thorin thường làm. Tới đây, và mở nhạc thật to. Làm phiền những sinh viên khác. Có lẽ đấy là lý do vì sao xưởng chẳng có ai khi cậu tới nơi – Thorin đã khiến tất cả mọi người khó chịu tới mức phải bỏ đi.

Bilbo đợi nghe hết bài hát, cố gắng dõi theo từng loại nhạc cụ khi chúng hòa quyện rồi lại tách rời, cố gắng điều hòa lại nhịp thở. Chỉ vậy thôi mà Bilbo đã có thể cảm thấy đỡ buồn nôn hơn – ấy đã là một điều kỳ diệu nhỏ rồi – nhưng cậu vẫn không quay đầu lại. Khi bài hát chậm lại, từng tiếng nhạc cụ nhạt dần, Bilbo bỏ đi.

Thorin không nói lấy một lời nào.

Chủ nhật trôi đi trong yên lặng, Bilbo ở lì trên gác mái, đi đi lại lại trong phòng với một chiếc chăn trùm lên vai, đôi găng không ngón trên tay, không khí đầu tháng Mười Một chẳng có lý gì lại lạnh như vậy. Hôm nay tuyết đã ngừng rơi, nhưng thế giới bên ngoài vẫn còn ẩm ướt và Bilbo thì không muốn đối diện với nó. Thứ Hai tới, cậu sẽ buộc phải làm thế, vì phải tới dự hội thảo chuyên đề năm nhất. Lớp học không có gì đặc biệt thú vị, chủ đề là thơ ca hiện đại thời kỳ đầu. Bilbo cố gắng theo dõi. Nhưng rồi cậu lại ngồi vẽ những đường thẳng vào vở, và dừng lại khi nhận ra rằng cậu đã vẽ một khung cửa sổ như trong bản vẽ mặt bằng. Bạn sinh viên ngồi cạnh Bilbo đang chơi Solitaire trên điện thoại, và Bilbo ngồi xem cô ấy chơi, một cách bí mật, trong suốt phần còn lại của bài giảng. Cô ấy không giỏi lắm.

Vào thứ Năm, Bilbo tự ép mình quay lại Olin. Không phải cậu đang lảng tránh nơi đó, không phải cố tình. Chỉ là vô tình thôi. Chẳng có bóng dáng Thorin, hoặc bất kỳ ai trông có vẻ giống như Thorin, và cậu chậm chạp leo những bậc thang lên tầng bảy và ngồi – mà không, trốn – trong cái góc của cậu. Cậu đọc một chút, nhưng _Women in Love_ quá ư mệt mỏi và cậu cũng không có hứng. Cậu chưa bao giờ thích đọc Lawrence. Tầng bảy thật yên tĩnh, ánh sáng mờ mờ trên những tủ sách cao. Nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ một lúc cũng khá thoải mái – nhìn ngắm khuôn viên trường, chứ không phải những khung cửa. Khi tuyết lại rơi và trời tối dần, Bilbo thu dọn sách vở vào cặp và nghĩ tới việc quay trở về nhà. Cậu cũng sẽ chẳng làm được gì vào tối nay đâu, cậu biết thế, nhưng đằng nào cậu vẫn sẽ cố.

Trước khi lưỡng lự đi về nhà, Bilbo kiểm tra hòm thư điện tử. Có thể sẽ có thư từ một giáo sư của cậu, về một bài tập mới nào đó, hoặc thông báo nghỉ học. Nhưng không. Trong đó có một bức thư, được gửi từ một địa chỉ lạ, hai chữ cái đầu T.O. và một dãy số. Cậu hoảng hốt và đăng xuất khỏi tài khoản. Cậu hít thở sâu vài lần. Và rồi, thật cẩn thận, thật chậm rãi, cậu đăng nhập lại và mở bức thư ra.

 

> Bilbo—
> 
> Tự hỏi không biết cậu có quay lại vào thứ Bảy không. Tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức không móc máy cái áo len của cậu. Hay tóc cậu. Bản vẽ cậu làm tốt. Chính xác. Chưa xong. Thật tiếc nếu cứ để nó thế.
> 
> Tôi tra cứu địa chỉ thư của cậu. Trong hồ sơ sinh viên. Không khó lắm, với cái tên như tên cậu. Tôi nghĩ cũng không sao nếu tôi dùng tư cách “giáo viên hướng dẫn” để tìm thông tin của cậu.
> 
> Nếu tôi bật thêm nhạc cho cậu nghe thì sao? Cậu sẽ quay lại chứ?
> 
> —T.

Bức thư gượng gạo, cứng nhắc, và chẳng nói được dù chỉ một nửa những gì nên nói. Bilbo chắc chắn đã không in nó ra và treo nó lên bức tường cạnh bàn học. Không thỉnh thoảng nhìn nó, như thể để tự nhắc nhở bản thân rằng nó (không) có thật. Không thức dậy sớm mỗi sáng thứ Bảy, thắt dây bốt, đi lên đồi, đến chỗ Thorin không đang đợi cậu.

\---          

 

Đã gần một tuần trôi qua kể từ cái đêm mà cá nhân Bilbo gọi là “bữa tối thảm họa ngày bảy tháng Tư.” Nếu cậu là người hay viết nhật ký, thì hoặc sẽ có hàng chục, hàng chục trang giấy viết về ngày hôm đó, hoặc sẽ chẳng có trang nào – cậu cũng không rõ nữa. Dù sao thì cậu cũng không viết nhật ký, nên điều đó chẳng quan trọng gì. Cậu đã đi được nửa đường qua lối ra cạnh nhà Thorin vào đêm đó trước khi Thorin gọi với theo, đề nghị chở cậu về nhà, bảo cậu đợi. Bilbo không đợi. Không phải vì cậu muốn về, mà bởi vì cậu nghĩ, một cách ngu ngốc, rằng nếu cậu cứ đi tiếp, Thorin, với đôi chân dài, đôi bốt nặng trịch và chiếc xe han gỉ, sẽ đuổi theo cậu.

Thorin không làm vậy.

Dĩ nhiên.

Rồi họ tránh mặt nhau cả tuần. Không khó lắm, vì họ không học chung nhau lớp nào, và họ không tới cùng một thư viện, và Bilbo sống chẳng khác một ẩn sỹ là mấy, ngay cả trong những ngày cậu thấy ổn nhất. Giờ cậu đã có một chiếc điện thoại di động, đã có từ đợt Giáng sinh, và trong danh bạ ngắn ngủn của nó có số điện thoại của Thorin—Thorin lái xe đưa cậu tới cửa hàng để mua nó, và dọa dẫm người bán hàng khi anh ta cố dụ Bilbo mua loại đắt tiền hơn—nhưng cậu ta không gọi cho Bilbo. Cậu cảm thấy một chút biết ơn, một chút khó chịu, nhưng phần lớn là thất vọng. Cậu lao đầu vào học. Cậu viết một bài luận tồi tệ về cách Defoe miêu tả mạng lưới những con hẻm nhỏ của London đầu thế kỷ mười tám với vai trò như lối thoát của những tên trộm trong _Moll Flanders_ , cho một môn học mà cậu đã chán ghét – môn học khiến cậu quyết tâm chắc chắn rằng sẽ không bao giờ bước ra khỏi lĩnh vực chuyên môn của mình. Cậu chuẩn bị, và trình bày – rất tệ – một bài thuyết trình về thời gian, tính tự sự và nghịch lý của câu chuyện “vẫn chưa kể” trong Ricouer. Cậu bị loại ra khỏi một hội thảo phối hợp với chủ đề thế kỷ mười chín, và không chịu thừa nhận rằng chuyện đó khiến cậu thấy buồn bực. Dù sao thì nếu được tham gia, cậu sẽ phải trình bày nghiên cứu trước một đám đông vô hạn định số người, nên có lẽ như vậy là tốt nhất. Cậu đi dạo, và giật mình khi nhìn thấy một người đàn ông dắt chó nhưng không, đó không phải Thorin, không phải Erebor; và nếu cậu có quay về căn gác mái, đóng rèm cửa và tự đập đầu vào tường, thì cậu cũng sẽ chẳng kể với ai chuyện đó.

Tuần này là cái kiểu như vậy đấy, vậy mà giờ cậu đang ở đây, tối thứ Sáu, ở nhà Thorin và không biết nói gì. Cậu không cố tình để cho mọi chuyện xảy ra như thế, nhưng nói cho cùng thì mấy chuyện kiểu này thường là vậy. Vào thứ Năm, Thorin tới chỗ của Bilbo ở Olin – cái góc tít trên tầng bảy – đổ lỗi cho tòa nhà vì gương mặt cau có của cậu ta—“Mẹ kiếp cái thứ thẩm mỹ ảm đạm này,” cậu ta nói, như thể bên thư viện Nghệ thuật thì đẹp hơn nhiều lắm vậy—rồi đứng nhìn qua vai Bilbo và hỏi những câu hỏi khôn khéo một cách bất ngờ về nghiên cứu mà cậu đang làm cho tới khi Bilbo ném cho cậu ta một cái nhìn như đang nói rõ ràng rằng, “tôi đang bận tới mức không thể suy nghĩ bình thường nổi nữa rồi, nên nếu cậu có mục đích gì khi tới làm phiền tôi thế này, thì xin hãy nói ra cho xong đi.” Và rồi Thorin mời cậu tới ăn tối một lần nữa, rồi nói sẽ tới đón Bilbo vào lúc bảy giờ, rồi đi mất trước khi cậu kịp trả lời tử tế.

Bilbo gục đầu xuống mặt bàn, không thể tập trung vào công việc suốt từ lúc ấy cho tới hết buổi tối, thức một mạch tới sáng và tự căm ghét bản thân vì đã làm vậy. Và rồi thứ Sáu tới, mặc dù cậu đã ước rằng nó đừng bao giờ tới.

 Vậy nên giờ Bilbo đang ngồi trên đi-văng của Thorin – từ tuần trước tới giờ, cậu chưa bao giờ thấy buồn ngủ và no đến mức này – và đợi cho mọi thứ trở nên tồi tệ. Nhưng rồi chẳng có gì tồi tệ. Một cách riêng rẽ, hai người đều đã dành cả tuần để giả vờ, như thể cả hai đều bận bịu như nhau. Bữa tối rất ngon—mỳ Ý với một loại sốt nấm nào đó, và Thorin thậm chí còn chẳng dặn Bilbo mang gì tới, và cậu ta còn nấu rau, không phải là thịt với một ít rau, mà chỉ có rau thôi, và có lẽ đó chính là gợi ý đầu tiên rằng có điều gì đó không ổn—và giờ thì Ere đã ngủ trên giường của nó trong góc nhà, còn hai người bọn họ thì ngồi trên ghế, với ánh sáng từ màn hình TV và nước mưa chảy thành dòng trên những ô cửa sổ. Cảnh tượng ấm cúng đến nhức nhối.

Bilbo đành phải phá vỡ nó.

“Chúng ta đang làm cái gì đây?” cậu hỏi.

“Cái gì?”

“Tôi, cậu. Ở đây.”

“Cậu đang nói cái gì thế?”

“Tôi cũng không biết,” Bilbo nói, rồi cười nhẹ một tiếng. “Và vấn đề chính là ở đó.”

Thorin dịch người trên ghế, từ tốn đưa cánh tay từ phía sau đầu xuống để rồi buông thõng hai tay lên đùi. Thorin quay sang nhìn Bilbo. Đâu đó trong đầu, Bilbo để ý thấy rằng dưới mắt Thorin đã bắt đầu có những nếp nhăn. Thorin có mùi Old Spice, và mùi mưa đầu xuân. Áo Thorin hơi nhàu, và hơi chật.

“Tưởng cậu không muốn nói về nó cơ mà,” cậu ta nói.

“Tôi vẫn không muốn.”

“Thế thì vấn đề là gì?”

“Chúa ơi, Thorin, chúng ta không thể cứ _không nói về nó_ mãi được. Cậu thậm chí có biết là nghe nó lố bịch tới cỡ nào không? Chúng ta phải làm gì đây, cứ giả vờ trong vòng, xem nào, khoảng một tháng rưỡi nữa, và rồi cậu sẽ tốt nghiệp và cậu sẽ đi khỏi đây và tôi sẽ chỉ—không, như vậy không được. Không phải với tôi.”

“Vậy thì nói đi.”

“Tôi không thể.”

“Ý cậu là cậu không chịu.”

“Không, ý tôi là—mỗi lần tôi cố nói ra cái mà tôi muốn nói thì tôi lại không biết phải nói sao.”

“Tưởng đấy là chuyên môn của cậu. Văn học và này khác.”

“Im đi, không phải thế.” Bilbo nhìn xuống hai chân mình, hy vọng rằng nếu cậu cứ im lặng, Thorin sẽ nói gì đó. Sẽ dẫn đường.

“Tôi muốn nói chuyện với cậu từ tuần trước. Cậu chạy khỏi đây, chẳng nói chẳng rằng, và sau đấy thì mọi chuyện như thể chưa từng xảy ra vậy. Cậu đồng ý tới ăn tối. Giờ cậu lại nói cậu không thể tiếp tục chuyện này, dù chuyện này là cái gì chăng nữa. Tôi đang cố gắng hiểu, Bilbo, tôi thực sự đang cố. Đừng phủ nhận cố gắng của tôi. Nhưng tôi đếch biết đọc suy nghĩ của người khác.”

“Không ai bắt cậu phải làm thế cả,” Bilbo đáp, có phần hơi tức tối hơn so với hoàn cảnh cho phép – khi cả hai người đều đang rất thoải mái và ấm bụng vì vừa ăn tối xong. Chiếc tất bên phải của cậu bị thủng một lỗ. Cậu có thể nhìn thấy nó - lù lù ở đó một cách nhức mắt - khi cậu ngọ nguậy ngón chân. Cậu đã ăn tối, nhưng không có tráng miệng, cũng không uống thứ gì sau bữa ăn với người-không-phải-bạn của cậu, và họ đã xem hết một-phần-rưỡi trong mấy phần phim _Star Wars_ , và suốt thời gian ấy, tất của cậu có một lỗ thủng. Cậu nghĩ, lẽ ra cậu đã phải chú ý tới điều này rồi chứ.

“Tôi mà làm thế được thì đã dễ dàng hơn nhiều.”

“Tôi không biết phải gọi cậu là gì,” cuối cùng Bilbo cũng nói, và rời mắt khỏi đôi tất.

“Hả?” Thorin hỏi, sau khi nhìn chằm chằm một lát. “Tôi không hiểu.”

“Dĩ nhiên rồi.”

“Không, này, này. Cậu không thể cứ lảng sang chuyện khác mỗi lần tôi không theo kịp cậu. Nói đi. Ý cậu là gì?”

“Là cái tôi đang nói đó. Chúng ta đang làm gì đây? Chúng ta là gì?”

“Sinh viên?” Thorin bật lại. “Dân chuyên nghiệp trẻ tuổi? Những kẻ thất bại tương lai?”

“Cậu không phải là kẻ thất bại.”

“Nhưng chắc chắn chẳng phải là dân chuyên.”

“Không, nghe này, không phải thế. Tôi không muốn nói tới trong cuộc sống hay—hay trong học hành, hay cái gì khác nữa. Tôi muốn nói tới chúng ta.”

“Chúng ta.”

“Ý tôi là,” Bilbo nói, mặt cậu nóng bừng lên, “cậu biết đấy. Chúng ta. Tức là cậu, với tôi, cùng với nhau.” Cậu ngước lên nhìn Thorin từ một bên, cắn chặt môi, sẵn sàng biến mất khỏi đây. Phải mất một lúc Thorin mới hiểu được những gì Bilbo vừa nói. Khi ấy, Thorin chớp mắt vài lần, chậm rãi, hai khóe miệng chùng xuống.

“Cậu không biết gọi tôi là gì,” Thorin nói. “Ngoài tên tôi ra.”

“Đúng.” Bilbo nuốt nước bọt, không thể rời mắt đi đâu khác. “Ý tôi là, tôi biết tên cậu.”

“Tôi hy vọng vậy.”

“Chỉ là … cũng lâu rồi. Và tôi chưa … tôi biết tôi không phải là … ôi, khốn nạn.”

“Tôi không phải _bạn trai_ cậu, ý cậu là thế.”

“Không. Không. Ý tôi là, đúng là thế, theo một cách nào đó, đấy là cách tôi—nhưng … không.”

“Một từ ngu ngốc.” Thorin nhìn Bilbo, ánh mắt đanh lại. Cậu ta thở ra một tiếng rồi đột ngột đứng dậy, đi về phía tủ lạnh. Cậu ta mở tủ, nhìn vào đó một lúc, rồi quay lại phía đi-văng với hai tay không. “Tôi không biết tôi là gì. Hay cậu là gì.” Cậu ta đứng đó, đôi bàn tay gượng gạo, như thể không biết phải làm gì với chúng.

Bilbo nghĩ mình có lẽ đã ngừng thở. Tim cậu đập mạnh tới mức đau nhức. Cậu tự hỏi nếu chạy về phía cửa bây giờ thì sẽ mất bao lâu – bước lại những bước chân của chính cậu từ tuần trước. Quãng đường đi bộ về sẽ dài và ẩm ướt, nhưng lúc này, đối với cậu, quãng đường ấy cũng không tới nỗi nào.

“Nhưng tôi biết chúng ta là thế nào,” Thorin nói, từng từ một bị kéo dài như thể phát âm chúng ra thôi cũng đã là một thử thách. Bilbo phải tự tua lại trong đầu, tua lại lúc cậu từ ngoài trời mưa, bước qua cửa nhà, ngồi lên đi-văng, để chắc chắn rằng cậu không nghe lầm.

“Gì cơ?” cậu hỏi, hoàn toàn bối rối.

“Dù giữa chúng ta có là gì, thì cũng hãy cùng cố gắng vì nó.”

Đó có lẽ là một trong số những điều kỳ lạ nhất mà Thorin từng nói với cậu, dù những điều kỳ lạ mà Thorin nói ra không hề ít. Bilbo nghiêng đầu, như thể chỉ cần cậu chọn được đúng khía cạnh, đúng góc nhìn với tình huống này thì nó sẽ trở nên có lý. Cậu nghiêng đầu tới mức suýt chút nữa thì ngã, và rồi hai bàn tay Thorin đột nhiên ấm nóng và chắc chắn trên hai vai cậu, và mọi thứ thậm chí còn khó hiểu hơn nữa.

“Tôi—tôi không thể tin được là mình vừa nói thế.” Một tiếng trầm trầm, do dự phát ra từ sâu dưới cổ họng Thorin. “Mẹ kiếp. Tôi thấy lố bịch quá.” Thorin không rút tay lại.

“Cậu nghe lố bịch thật mà,” Bilbo đáp.

“Cảm ơn vì đã nói thế.”

Và rồi hai người họ cùng cười, Bilbo đặt hai tay lên cổ tay Thorin. “Cậu biết như vậy có nghĩa là gì chứ,” cậu nói, giọng đột nhiên nghiêm túc.

“Không. Gì cơ?”

“Chúng ta sẽ phải nói chuyện. Ý tôi là, thực sự trò chuyện với nhau. Về các thứ.”

“Ôi Chúa ơi,” Thorin nói. “Tôi rút lại lời ban nãy.”

“Thật à?” Ý nghĩ ấy thật đáng sợ. Bilbo biết là cậu đang nắm tay quá chặt, nhưng cổ tay Thorin rất chắc chắn – không như cổ tay cậu, chúng không có vẻ như sẽ vỡ ra nếu bị ép quá mạnh. Cậu buộc phải giữ thật chặt.

“Cái gì? Không, không, tên ngốc này. Tôi … nói thật đấy.” Thorin hơi nhún vai, rồi rút tay về. Cậu ta thọc tay vào túi quần, rồi cúi người, nhìn xuống Bilbo. “Đằng nào thì con chó quái quỷ cũng thích cậu quá rồi. Cậu có muốn đi cũng chẳng được.”

Bilbo mỉm cười, bởi cho dù cậu có nghi ngờ hầu hết mọi thứ đi chăng nữa, thì cậu cũng biết chắc chắn rằng điều Thorin vừa nói là đúng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) giống với tình cảnh của nhân vật chính trong truyện "The Yellow Wallpaper" (Giấy dán tường vàng) của tác giả người Mỹ Charlotte Perkins Gilman, xuất bản năm 1892. Truyện kể về một người phụ nữ bị chồng giam lỏng trên một căn gác mái và cấm không cho làm việc. Dần dần, người phụ nữ bị ám ảnh bởi màu giấy dán tường vàng của căn gác mái và hóa điên.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chương 5**

\---                    

 

Tính tới giữa tháng Mười Hai, Bilbo đã tới xưởng thiết kế tổng cộng tám lần. Chẳng bao giờ có ai khác tới; chỉ có cậu và Thorin. Cậu và Thorin và mùi nồng nồng của rượu, cậu và Thorin và tiếng nhạc bật to khi mặt trời dần mọc. Họ vẫn chưa thực sự biết phải nói chuyện với nhau thế nào. Bilbo nghĩ rằng có lẽ cứ như vậy là tốt hơn.

Thorin đã dạy cậu về mặt bằng và mặt đứng, về mô hình lõi xốp và ứng dụng phong phú của gỗ balsa. Họ đã động tới một chút lý thuyết, và Bilbo đã biết thế nào là một chiếc ghế Eames, một ngôi nhà theo kiểu Le Corbusier, trong khi Thorin ngồi vẽ phác mái vòm Norman và càu nhàu về đá vôi. Hôm nay cậu ta buộc tóc ra sau; một dải tóc tết gần thái dương tuột ra, rơi xuống trước mặt Thorin khi cậu ta trượt chiếc thước chữ T trên bàn vẽ. Bilbo ngước mắt lên từ cuốn sách về kiến trúc hiện đại trên tay cậu—Thorin lôi nó ra từ một trong số những giá sách tham khảo ở xưởng và ấn mạnh nó vào người Bilbo, khiến cậu khó thở trong giây lát, bởi Thorin, người khôi phục những lâu đài, dĩ nhiên chẳng coi kiến trúc hiện đại ra gì—và ngồi đó quan sát, cảm thấy hơi tọc mạch, nhưng không thể nhìn đi chỗ khác. Trong xưởng khá lạnh, đủ lạnh để Bilbo thấy mừng vì đã đi tất len và bốt, thế nhưng Thorin vẫn chỉ mặc áo sơ mi.

Chính xác thì hiện giờ trường đã đóng cửa để nghỉ đông. Đối với hầu hết sinh viên thì thứ Bảy này là ngày để ngủ muộn, sắp xếp đồ đạc, về nhà với gia đình trong kỳ nghỉ lễ. Một tuần và ba ngày nữa, Giáng sinh sẽ tới. Hôm trước khi đang nhìn lịch và nghĩ xem làm thế nào để bắt xe về nhà thì Bilbo chợt nhận ra một điều. Giờ thì nơi đây đã là nhà của cậu. Chẳng còn nơi nào khác để về. Một người xa lạ sẽ dành kỳ nghỉ Giáng sinh ở nhà của cha mẹ cậu. Sẽ chăng dây trang trí trên hàng tay vịn cầu thang chạm trổ thủ công, sẽ dựng cây thông dưới trần phòng đọc, sẽ treo những chiếc tất trước chiếc lò sưởi bằng đá phiến rộng, và đón những đoàn hát thánh ca trước cánh cửa ra vào màu xanh lá.

Cậu vẫn chưa có tin tức gì về Gandalf từ tháng Mười tới giờ. Không biết ông bác già đó đang ở đâu, đang làm gì, đang khủng bố thư viện nào bằng những đòi hỏi khó hiểu của mình. Ông có thể đã ra nước ngoài, một nơi nào đó cách đây nửa vòng trái đất, mà cũng có thể sẽ xuất hiện trước hiên nhà cậu ngay ngày mai. Bilbo có một vài người họ hàng ở đâu đó. Cậu có những cái tên, và những địa chỉ, nhưng Giáng sinh là thời gian dành cho gia đình, và gia đình không chỉ là những cái tên viết trên cây gia phả. Sẽ thật không phải nếu tới đó ăn mừng Giáng sinh với họ. Thế nên cậu ở lại đây, với căn gác mái, những cuốn sách và tuyết rơi ẩm ướt không ngừng nghỉ. Ít nhất, cậu tự nhủ, nếu có nướng bánh thì cậu cũng có thể một mình ăn hết cả cái.

Thorin bật Billy Bragg trên loa vì Bilbo không đồng ý nghe The Rolling Stones vào buổi sáng sớm. Họ thỏa hiệp bằng một nghệ sỹ guitar rock cổ điển nhưng với một album lạ, tiếng gảy guitar chậm, khô, giọng hát hài hòa, nhịp trống uể oải chứ không thúc giục. “Anh ta chơi nhạc cùng Wilco và Natalie Merchant,” Thorin nói, cứ như thể thông tin ấy phải có ý nghĩa đặc biệt gì đó đối với Bilbo. “Lời hát của Woody Guthrie,” cậu ta nói thêm, và điều này thì đúng là có ý nghĩa gì đó đối với Bilbo thật – Guthrie không đơn giản chỉ là một cái tên mà cậu từng nghe qua. Khi mặt trời đã lên và nhạc đã bật, bàn chân đi ủng của Thorin đập nhẹ vào chân bàn vẽ của cậu, Bilbo thấy mình có thể nhìn ra cửa sổ xưởng thiết kế xuống mặt đường lấp lánh nắng, và giả vờ rằng cậu đang ở đúng nơi mà cậu muốn.

_I’d like to rest my heavy head tonight_

_on a bed of California stars._

_I’d like to lay my weary bones tonight_

_on a bed of California stars._

_I’d love to feel your hand touching mine,_

_and tell me why I must keep working on,_

_yes, I give my life to lay my head tonight_

_on a bed of California stars._

“Hôm nay thứ Bảy đấy,” Thorin nói, sau một vài bài hát.

“Ừ?”

“Sao cậu vẫn ở đây?”

“Như thế … không được à?”

“Cậu không đi đâu nghỉ đông à?”

“Không.”

“Hmm.” Thorin lật một trang trong quyển sách tham khảo và khe khẽ ngân lên một vài nốt nhạc. “Tôi cũng không,” cậu ta nói.

“Tôi có thể đi, nếu cậu thấy bị làm phiền.”

“Không. Cậu không làm phiền tôi. Đằng nào cũng phải giáo dục cậu.”

“Ồ, giờ thì cậu lại đang dạy tôi đấy à?” Bilbo hỏi, trong phút chốc có phần thiếu tế nhị. Cậu định lấy hai tay che miệng trước khi kịp nói thêm điều gì khác, nhưng Thorin chỉ quay đầu lại, khiến một dải tóc tết vắt qua vai, rồi ném cho cậu một cái nhìn khó chịu.

“Tôi nói về âm nhạc ấy, phi hành gia tập sự ạ. Không phải về nghiên cứu. Tôi nghĩ cậu thực hành thế là đủ. Cậu tự làm được rồi.”

“Không phải phi hành gia tập sự mà,” Bilbo lầm bầm, cúi gục đầu xuống để Thorin không nhìn cậu nữa, nghĩ rằng câu chuyện tới đây là hết.

“Cậu thích bài nào của Guthrie nhất?” rồi Thorin hỏi và quay lại với dự án của mình. “Đừng nói với tôi là cậu không đặc biệt thích bài nào.”

Bilbo suy nghĩ một lúc, lơ đãng vuốt một đường theo gáy cuốn sách trên tay cậu. Càng ngày việc không nói chuyện càng trở nên dễ dàng với Bilbo. Vùi đầu vào những trang sách bụi bặm—mỉa mai vậy thôi, chứ đây là một cuốn sách tương đối mới, lại còn nói về kiến trúc hiện đại nữa chứ. “Thorin,” cậu chậm rãi nói, “Guthrie có hàng mấy trăm bài hát.”

“Một trong số mười bài cậu thích nhất vậy.”

Ấy là một điều mà Thorin hay làm, Bilbo đã để ý thấy vậy: dùng câu khẳng định để hỏi. Như thể cậu ta chắc chắn sẽ nhận được câu trả lời. Phải mất một phút, hoặc có khi hơn, Bilbo mới tìm được câu trả lời ấy. “Tôi thích bài _Pastures of Plenty_ ” cậu đáp. “Tôi biết là nó không lạ hay độc đáo cho lắm, và cậu thì đang thử tôi … Tôi có thể kể thêm những bài khác. Để chứng minh thôi. Nhưng bài đó có lẽ là một trong số những bài tôi thích nhất.”

“Tôi đâu có thử cậu.”

“Ồ.”

“Dĩ nhiên là không rồi,” Thorin nói, và chỉ câu đó thôi cũng đã đủ để Bilbo co người lại, chùng vai xuống, cúi mặt vào sách. “Nhưng bài đó hay,” Thorin nói thêm, giọng hơi thô ráp. “Tôi hiểu cái cảm giác khi muốn—ý tôi là, bài đó rất hay.”

“Cảm ơn lời nhận xét tốt của cậu,” Bilbo nói. Cậu lại nhận được một cái nhìn khó chịu nữa, dù lần này trong ánh mắt của Thorin có chút gì đó trìu mến.

“Nói mát,” Thorin nói. “Được đấy. Cậu bị tốt tính quá đáng.”

“Tôi đâu có.”

“Vậy cứ thế đi. Được rồi. Tôi nghĩ tôi bắt đầu hiểu cậu hơn một chút rồi. Nếu cậu thích Guthrie, cậu sẽ thích Johnny Cash. Nói với tôi là cậu biết đó là ai đi. Nếu cậu không biết, tôi sẽ mất hết niềm tin mất.”

“Niềm tin vào cái gì, vào tôi hay vào khả năng đoán mò của cậu? Có, tôi có thích Johnny Cash. Cha tôi”—giọng cậu không nghẹn lại, mà nếu có thì cũng chỉ một chút thôi—“ông ấy thích Johnny Cash. Thường bật nhạc của anh ta khi ông ấy làm việc.”

“Tốt. Niềm tin vào khả năng của tôi. Vẫn câu hỏi đấy: bài hát ưa thích.”

“Cậu trước,” Bilbo nói. “Vậy mới công bằng.”

“ _Sunday Morning Coming Down_ ,” Thorin trả lời ngay lập tức, như thể chẳng cần phải nghĩ ngợi gì.

“Lẽ ra tôi phải đoán được là thế.”

“Ờ, giờ tới cậu.”

“Tôi nghĩ nếu tôi phải chọn thì sẽ là bài _I Hung My Head_.”

“Hmph.”

“Hmph? Hmph là ý gì?”

“Ý là tôi lẽ ra phải đoán ra. Như cậu vừa nói ấy. Lẽ ra phải đoán được là cậu sẽ chọn một bài như thế.”

“Bài đó thì làm sao? _Sunday Morning_ nói về uống rượu say và không tắm rửa và cô đơn. Tôi nghĩ như vậy còn đáng bị chỉ trích hơn _I Hung My Head_.”

“ _I beg their forgiveness, I wish I was dead_  (1) ấy hả?” Thorin trích lời bài hát. “Bài ấy chỉ toàn nói về sự hổ thẹn. Những lời xin lỗi. Sai lầm. Điểm yếu.”

“Không phải thế.”

“Không ư?”

“Nó nói về … việc không biết phải làm gì.”

“Điểm yếu.”

“Ờ, còn bài hát nói rằng _The beer I had for breakfast wasn’t so bad so I had one more for dessert_  (2) thì tán dương sức mạnh, thế chứ gì?”

“Im đi.”

“Đấy là khẩu hiệu của đời cậu à?”

“Tôi bảo im đi!” Thorin bước ba bước dài và lao tới, tay nắm lấy cổ áo len của Bilbo, hơi thở của cậu ta nóng ấm và sát gần. Bilbo cố gắng lùi lại nhưng không thể. Hai tay cậu đột nhiên vô dụng. Cậu nhắm mắt để không phải nhìn thấy biểu cảm trên gương mặt của Thorin. “Đừng có nói về những thứ cậu không hiểu,” Thorin nói, nhưng điều đó thật ngu ngốc, bởi đó chẳng phải là mục đích họ tới đây, tới lớp thực hành này, tới trường cao học sao? Để nói về những điều họ chưa hiểu, và hy vọng rằng sẽ hiểu ra bằng cách nói về nó? Đó chính là tiền đề của tất cả các buổi seminar đấy thôi.

Bilbo muốn bật lại, muốn tỏ ra thực sự tức giận – cậu nghĩ như vậy sẽ tốt cho cậu. Nhưng Thorin cao hơn, và nặng hơn cậu tới gần mười kg, và Bilbo sợ. Cậu không dám mở mắt.

“Đó không phải việc của cậu. Cậu nghe rõ chưa?” Thorin lắc mạnh Bilbo, hai khuỷu tay cậu ta thúc vào bụng Bilbo, toàn thân như trùm lên người cậu. “Không phải việc của cậu.”

Billy Bragg vẫn hát, không mảy may nao núng.

_I don't know what I'll do,_

_I don't know what I'll do,_

_Eisler’s on the come and go and_

_I don't know what I'll do._

Thorin thả dần tay ra. Bilbo thấy mình được đặt ngồi lại xuống ghế. Khi tiếng bước chân đã cách xa khỏi cậu, Bilbo mới dám nhìn. Thorin đứng bên cửa sổ trông xuống phía hồ, đôi vai dâng lên rồi chùng xuống, hai chân dang rộng, một bàn tay xòe trên mặt kính. Xung quanh hai người là tiếng guitar chậm rãi, mơ hồ. Đôi chân Bilbo run run khiến cậu không thể bỏ đi, nên cậu ngồi đó, cố gắng nghĩ xem vì sao chỉ trong phút chốc mà mọi chuyện đã trở nên tồi tệ tới vậy, trong khi tất cả những gì bọn họ làm chỉ là tự giáo dục bản thân.

Giờ học trôi qua, Bilbo vẫn ngồi yên, Thorin vẫn nhìn ra hồ. Có vẻ như mỗi người bọn họ đều đang giả vờ, như thể chưa có gì xảy ra. Tuyết rơi dày, ướt nhẹp, vấy bẩn lên những ô cửa sổ. Tiếng nhạc đã trở nên hoạt bát vui vẻ, nhưng chẳng giúp ích gì. Thỉnh thoảng có một chiếc ô tô dưới đường chạy qua, nhưng về cơ bản vẫn chỉ có hai người họ.

“Tôi sẽ đi Toronto vào thứ Hai,” Thorin nói sau quãng im lặng kéo dài như thể hàng giờ. Bilbo không biết phải đáp lại như thế nào, nên cậu không nói gì. “Hội thảo kiến trúc,” Thorin thêm vào, mắt vẫn nhìn ra cửa sổ. “Cả tuần.”

“Vậy là … tốt?” Bilbo nói. Cậu xoay một bên cổ chân để chuẩn bị. Nếu cần thiết, cậu nghĩ cậu có thể chạy khỏi đây ngay lập tức. Cậu liếc nhìn cửa ra, chắc chắn rằng đường chạy của cậu sẽ không có vật cản gì.

“Ừ,” Thorin thở ra, làm mờ đục tấm kính cửa sổ. “Tốt cho nghề nghiệp của tôi. Ở đó sẽ có mấy nhân vật tôi cần nói chuyện.”

“Cậu có, ừm, thuyết trình không?”

“Tôi có tham gia một buổi seminar,” cuối cùng Thorin cũng đẩy người ra xa khỏi tấm kính cửa sổ và quay mặt về phía Bilbo. Cậu ta vẫn giữ khoảng cách, hai tay trong túi quần. Đột nhiên trông cậu ta trẻ hơn rất nhiều, Bilbo nghĩ.

“Tốt. Cậu, ờ, thượng lộ bình an nhé.”

“Tôi cần cậu trông hộ con chó.”

Không gian hoàn toàn im lặng khi một bài hát kết thúc mà bài sau vẫn chưa bắt đầu.

“Hả?”

“Tôi không mang nó theo được. Và nó thích cậu.”

“Nó đã hất tôi xuống hồ đấy, Thorin. Tôi không nghĩ như thế lại gọi là thích.”

“Đối với Erebor thì là thế đấy.”

Bilbo muốn hỏi lối cư xử đó của chú chó liệu có đúng với cả Thorin nữa hay không, liệu tóm lấy cậu và lắc mạnh có đồng nghĩa với ưa thích hay không, nhưng cậu không hỏi. Thay vào đó, cậu tỏ ra thực tế. Cậu đang ở thế phòng thủ, và cậu biết vậy khi đáp lại rằng, “Chắc là cậu phải tìm được ai khác chứ.”

“Không. Không có ai khác.”

“Thế giáo sư chỗ cậu thuê nhà thì sao?”

“Nghỉ phép rồi.”

“Thế còn bạn bè cậu?”

“Tôi không có … bạn bè,” Thorin nói. “Ít nhất là họ không coi họ là bạn tôi. Nó là thứ quan hệ bắt buộc thì đúng hơn. Nghĩa vụ. Nghe này, khốn nạn thật, Bilbo, điều đó không quan trọng. Cậu trông nó cho tôi được không?”

“Nếu họ có nghĩa vụ với cậu, sao họ không trông chó cho cậu?”

“Một nửa trong số họ thậm chí còn chẳng ở phía bên này nước Mỹ. Cậu không trông chứ gì. Thôi được. Tôi sẽ nghĩ cách.”

“Ý cậu là cậu sẽ không đi hội thảo nữa,” Bilbo nói, bởi cậu rất tinh ý. Không phải lúc nào cậu cũng biết phải nói gì—thậm chí, rất hiếm khi cậu biết phải nói gì—nhưng cậu luôn biết rằng có điều gì đó _cần_ phải được nói ra – và như vậy hẳn là cũng có mặt tốt của nó.

Thorin không phủ nhận. Cậu ta bắt đầu thu dọn bàn vẽ và cau mày. Album nhạc đã hết, đôi loa chỉ còn phát ra tiếng ro ro đều đều, nho nhỏ.

“Thorin, cậu không thể không đi được.”

“Không quan trọng.”

“Tương lai nghề nghiệp của cậu đấy.”

“Còn Erebor là chó của tôi.”

“Hai thứ đó ngang nhau ư?”

“Dĩ nhiên là không. Erebor quan trọng hơn nhiều.”

“… Cậu vừa nói đùa đấy à?”

“Nếu phải xác nhận lại như thế, thì có lẽ đó không phải là một câu nói đùa hay ho cho lắm,” Thorin thở dài một tiếng và tháo dây buộc ra khỏi tóc. Mái tóc xõa phủ lên hai vai Thorin, rối bung. Lẽ ra trông cậu ta phải khá là ngốc nghếch mới đúng, Bilbo nghĩ. Nhưng không – và điều đó quả thật là một bí ẩn lớn. “Chỉ một tuần thôi.”

“Chó của cậu có thể sẽ ăn thịt tôi.”

“Nó không làm thế đâu.”

“Nhưng nó _có thể_ làm thế, và như vậy rất đáng lo ngại.”

“Nếu cậu giúp được thì tốt quá,” Thorin chậm rãi nói. Cậu ta nhìn vào mắt Bilbo, và ít nhất là vẫn đủ lịch sự để tỏ ra ngại ngùng một chút.

Bilbo mở miệng để nói “Không,” chỉ có điều miệng cậu lại nói “Được.” “Được rồi, tôi sẽ trông chó cho cậu.”

“Tốt,” Thorin đáp. Bilbo bắt đầu tin rằng trong từ điển của Thorin, “tốt” có nghĩa là “cảm ơn,” hoặc cái gì đó tương tự thế. “Tối mai tôi sẽ mang nó sang chỗ cậu.”

“Hả, không, không, thế không—Thorin, không được đâu. Tôi sống trên gác mái.”

“Chỉ một tuần đó thôi mà, Erebor sẽ không sao đâu. Đưa nó đi công viên hay gì đó là được.”

“Nó sẽ điên lên mất. Mà kể cả nó có không sao đi nữa thì tôi cũng không được đưa vật nuôi vào nhà.”

“Len lén đưa nó vào.”

“Con chó của cậu còn to hơn tôi. Tôi chịu.”

“Chúng ta sẽ cùng làm, vào buổi tối, với một cái chăn—”

“Ờ, thế tôi phải làm gì lúc cậu đi vắng còn tôi muốn đưa nó ra công viên? Mà có đi thì cũng chỉ ra chỗ nghĩa trang được thôi, và tôi không biết nó có thích chỗ đó không nữa.”

“Nó sẽ thích. Erebor thích lịch sử mà.”

“Thorin, không được.”

“Vậy ta lại quay lại điểm xuất phát. Tôi không đi nữa.”

“Tôi thề, cậu là cái thứ—ta không quay lại điểm xuất phát. Không hẳn là thế,” Bilbo đáp, mặc dù nửa thực tế của não cậu đang nói với cậu rằng _thế là đủ rồi, nên im đi là vừa._

“Sao lại không hẳn?”

“Nếu cậu đi Toronto, tôi có thể … trông Erebor ở chỗ cậu. Ý tôi là, như vậy sẽ dễ hơn, đúng không?”

“Cậu sẽ ở nhà tôi.”

“Ừ?”

“Trong một tuần, với chó của tôi.”

“Tôi chỉ gợi ý vậy thôi. Không cần phải tỏ ra khó chịu thế đâu.”

“Chỉ là—Tôi không hẳn—không. Không, vậy cũng được. Vậy là ổn. Thứ hai nhé. Tôi sẽ chở cậu lên vào lúc nào đó, buổi chiều.”

“Được rồi.”

“Tốt.” Thorin nhìn Bilbo một lượt, từ đầu tới chân. Đây không phải lần đầu tiên cậu ta làm vậy, nhưng lần nào Bilbo cũng thấy có chút căng thẳng. Và rồi cậu ta đi mất, túi vắt qua vai, tập tài liệu trong tay, bỏ mặc Bilbo để cậu phải tắt loa, tắt đèn, khóa cửa. Cứ như thể cậu mới là người có trách nhiệm với chỗ này vậy.

Đi bộ về nhà với chiếc mũ đội sụp xuống mắt, người gồng lên để chống chọi với tuyết rơi, Bilbo nghĩ rằng hai người bọn họ có lẽ đã bắt đầu tin tưởng lẫn nhau. Cậu không kỳ vọng nhiều đến vậy. Nếu những gì cần làm chỉ là dành một tuần với chó của Thorin, cậu đã làm vậy từ sớm rồi.

Cái mà cậu không nghĩ tới, đó là dành một tuần đó với chó của Thorin, trong căn hộ của Thorin, một mình. Nếu cậu nhận ra điều đó, cậu chắc chắn sẽ tự khiến mình lo sợ, và từ chối giúp Thorin.

 

Thứ Hai, buổi chiều muộn, Bilbo đứng mân mê dây đeo cặp sách trong bãi đỗ xe ngay cạnh Milstein. Chiếc túi du lịch để ngay dưới chân cậu, chật ních đồ. Cậu đâu có định đi đâu hay gặp ai trong tuần tới. Cậu đâu có cần tới năm chiếc áo len. Thorin lái chiếc Volvo han gỉ lên vỉa hè trong lúc Bilbo còn chưa kịp quay đầu lại, rồi quăng cái túi du lịch vào thùng xe, và rồi hai người họ ngồi sát cạnh nhau, trong hơi ấm của chiếc xe. Chút hơi nước mờ đục bám trên cửa kính, không khí bên trong xe có mùi như thể Thorin lại vừa hút thuốc.

“Nghe này, tôi nên nói trước là—” Thorin nói rồi lại đột ngột ngắt lời, gõ gõ ngón tay lên vô lăng trong lúc chờ đèn đỏ. Bilbo không nhận ra nhóm nhạc đang hát, không rõ tiếng rè rè phát ra là ở bài hát hay do bộ loa cũ kỹ. Cậu mới chỉ ngồi trong này có bốn lần. Thêm một lần nữa, cậu nghĩ, rồi cậu sẽ biết là do cái gì. Cậu không giục Thorin nói tiếp. Họ lái xe qua giao lộ, rồi lên dốc, men theo bờ hồ.

“Tôi mua đồ rồi,” Thorin nói, nhưng gần như chắc chắn không phải điều cậu ta muốn nói trước đó. “Vì cậu không có ô tô, cậu biết đấy, và tôi đi vắng. Tôi đã mua rất nhiều đồ ăn.”

“Cảm ơn.” Bilbo ngạc nhiên. Lẽ ra cậu không nên thấy ngạc nhiên đến thế. Trước đó Thorin cũng từng có lần tỏ ra chu đáo, theo cái cách của riêng cậu ta. Mặc dù vậy, Bilbo vẫn chuẩn bị tinh thần rằng có khả năng cậu sẽ phải sống nhờ bánh mì nướng trong một tuần. Với điều kiện Thorin có bánh mì trong tủ lạnh, chứ không phải chỉ có một bộ sưu tập hoành tráng các loại bia. Lần trước khi Bilbo tới đó, cậu ta không có bánh mì.

Thorin gật đầu, và chẳng mấy chốc họ đã vòng xe lên lối vào nhà. Bilbo nghe thấy tiếng sủa trầm trầm của Erebor khi xe dừng lại, lơ đãng tới mức để cho Thorin đặt tay sau lưng cậu và dẫn cậu vào nhà. Bàn tay buông xuống khi họ bước vào trong. Ấy là vì chú chó đã lao lên người Thorin, hai chân trước ấn vào hai vai, khiến cậu ta đập lưng vào tường; chứ không phải vì chút ngập ngừng nào nơi Bilbo. Chỉ vậy thôi cũng đủ khiến cậu phải mất một lúc để nghĩ lại, một lần nữa, rằng đây là con chó cậu đồng ý trông chừng trong vòng một tuần sắp tới.

“Xuống nào, chó,” Thorin nói vậy, nhưng cậu ta đang cười – ở trường cậu ta hiếm khi như vậy, xoa đầu Erebor và cười với Bilbo. Chỉ thoáng qua trong một giây thôi, nhưng Thorin đã cười. Rồi cậu ta hắng giọng và đẩy Erebor xuống. “Tôi muốn nói là vào đi, tôi đưa cậu tham quan một vòng, nhưng thành thật thì chẳng có gì để tham quan cả.”

Không có gì thật. Có một phòng treo áo khoác ở phía trước cái garage, một bên là cánh cửa đôi rộng. Mấy đôi bốt và vài chiếc áo khoác treo trên móc áo—sau khi liếc nhìn Thorin, Bilbo treo thêm áo khoác của cậu lên đó—một xẻng xúc tuyết, và một thùng rác. Bên kia cánh cửa là căn hộ. Mọi thứ đều trong cùng một phòng, giống như căn hộ của Bilbo, nhưng có cảm giác rộng rãi hơn. Trần cao hơn, cửa sổ tử tế. Bên phải là bếp, một chiếc bàn như vừa chui ra từ thập kỷ 50, bệ rửa kiểu nông trại, tủ lạnh. Cuối bức tường phía sau là cánh cửa mở ra hiên và sân sau nhà. Bên trái căn phòng có một giá sách cao và dài, tràn ra hết bức tường, một ô cửa sổ cắt vào chính giữa. Một chiếc TV cũ trong góc phòng, một chiếc đi-văng ngắn, dáng cong cong. Mép chiếc bàn gỗ xước xát kẹp một cái đèn bàn, chiếc ghế lưng cao, giấy xếp thành từng xấp, dăm ba ống đựng bản vẽ. Một chiếc thang đặt cạnh đi-văng dẫn lên gác xép kiêm phòng ngủ.

Bilbo nhìn quanh, tay cậu nhét trong túi áo, cái đuôi của Erebor đập đập vào chân cậu từ phía sau. Sàn nhà đổ bê tông lành lạnh bên dưới đôi tất cậu đi. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được Thorin đang nhìn mình, và những thớ cơ trên vai cậu cứng lại. Phải mất một lúc cậu mới có thể điều chỉnh lại biểu cảm của mình cho giống với một nụ cười, cố làm như thể với cậu mọi chuyện không có gì khó khăn vậy. Cậu vẫn đang đeo kính, đôi mắt cậu thật mỏi, và cậu lấy tay đẩy kính lên cao để day day lên sống mũi.

“Tôi nên lên đường thôi,” Thorin nói. Tốt. Thế có nghĩa là họ sẽ không tiếp tục đứng đây một cách ngượng ngùng như thế này nữa.

“Ừm,” Bilbo đáp, nghĩ rằng Thorin sẽ quay đầu bước ra khỏi cửa. Nhưng không, cậu ta đưa một tay ra sau gáy, rồi hắng giọng, rồi khoanh tay trước ngực. Cậu ta nhìn Bilbo như thể cậu đã làm gì sai. Bilbo lùi lại một ít, suýt chút nữa vấp phải Erebor.

Thorin hắng giọng lần nữa, rồi thả tay ra. Cậu ta nhìn xuống con chó, rồi lại quay lại nhìn Bilbo. “Chủ nhật tôi mới về. Cậu cứ việc—đằng nào thì tôi cũng đâu có ở đây, nên là—sẽ không có ai dùng nó cả. Cậu biết đấy.” Thorin khua khua tay về phía gác xép kiêm phòng ngủ, và lảng tránh ánh mắt của Bilbo.

“Cậu đang nói cái quái gì thế?” cuối cùng Bilbo cũng hỏi, khi sự im lặng tiếp tục kéo dài và đôi vai cứng nhắc của cậu đã bắt đầu đau nhức.

“Giường của tôi. Cái giường. Cậu cứ, ờ, ngủ trên đó đi.”

“Hả?”

“Nhà tôi không có phòng cho khách, Bilbo. Ga giường rất sạch sẽ, nếu cậu đang lo lắng về việc đó. Tôi giặt rồi.”

“Và nó sẽ tiếp tục nằm đấy, sạch sẽ cho tới khi cậu về. Không, Thorin, tôi không nằm trên giường của cậu đâu.”

“Cậu không thể ngủ trên sàn nhà trong suốt một tuần được. Nằm giường đi.”

“Cậu có cái đi-văng mà.”

“Cái đi-văng ngắn quá.”

“Tôi thấp mà,” Bilbo nói và nhận được từ Thorin một cái nhìn – theo một kiểu rất riêng mà gần đây cậu hay nhận được và không biết phải nghĩ sao. Cậu cố tình cắt đứt cái nhìn ấy, và thả mình lên chiếc đi-văng, co hai chân lên, đan hai tay sau đầu, vươn vai ra. Bình thường, thoải mái. Như thể lúc nào cậu chẳng làm thế này. Như thể tim cậu không đang đập loạn xạ. “Thấy không? Tôi vừa mà.”

“Cứ ngủ trên giường đi, khốn kiếp. Có gì to tát đâu.”

“Cảm ơn cậu, nhưng thôi. Thế này được rồi.” Bilbo nhướn lông mày lên nhìn Thorin như đang thách thức. Cậu không nghĩ làm vậy sẽ có tác dụng.

Thorin lầm bầm cái gì đó về “tên nấm lùn cứng đầu” rồi dậm bước ra khỏi cửa. Cậu ta đi nhưng không đóng cửa lại, và Bilbo có thể nghe thấy tiếng cậu ta lục lọi trong xe. Một luồng gió lành lạnh len lỏi qua cổ chân Bilbo, chỗ hở ra giữa gấu quần xắn lên và đôi tất cậu đang đi. Lát sau, có cái gì đó đập vào mặt cậu đánh _bịch_ một cái. Một chiếc túi ngủ quân đội đã cũ. “Dưới này lạnh đấy,” Thorin nói, như thể cậu ta không phải là người vừa ném cái túi vào đầu Bilbo. “Ít nhất thì hãy dùng nó.”

“Cậu cũng giặt cả cái này nữa à?”

“… Không.”

“Tôi đùa thôi, thật đấy. Cảm ơn cậu.” Chiếc túi ngủ mềm mại và có mùi xe của Thorin. Xanh ôliu, bạc vì nắng gió. Một khối dễ chịu trong tay cậu.

“Được rồi. Ừm. Tôi phải đi đây,” Thorin nói, nhưng vẫn đứng yên.

“Lái xe lâu đấy.”

“Bốn tiếng. Ít hơn nếu tôi phóng.”

“Đừng phóng nhanh. Đi đi, Thorin. Bọn tôi ổn mà. Đúng không, Ere?”

Chú chó cất tiếng sủa và Thorin thở dài. “Gọi cho tôi. Nếu cậu cần gì. Nếu có bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra. Ý tôi là, tôi sẽ tham dự hội thảo nên … cậu sẽ phải để lại lời nhắn, nhưng tôi sẽ kiểm tra hàng ngày.”

“Căn hộ của cậu có đường dây điện thoại à?” Bilbo hỏi và nhìn quanh. Cậu không để ý thấy chiếc điện thoại ở đâu cả.

“Hả? Không. Làm gì còn ai dùng điện thoại để bàn nữa. Cậu nghĩ hiện giờ là năm nào vậy?”

“Thorin, tôi không có điện thoại di động. Cậu bảo tôi gọi cậu bằng cách nào đây?”

“Hả?”

“Tôi chưa bao giờ thấy cần phải mua một cái,” Bilbo đáp và nhún vai. “Không sao đâu. Tôi không cần phải gọi gì đâu.”

“Có, có sao chứ.”

“Cậu đang nghi ngờ khả năng của tôi trong việc trông chừng con chó quá khổ của cậu đấy à?”

“Ere không quá khổ, nó chỉ … Nếu cậu nghĩ tôi sẽ để cậu ở đây với chó của tôi trong một tuần mà không có cách nào để liên lạc với cậu, thì cậu bị hâm rồi.”

“Có thư điện tử mà.”

“Thế không đủ.”

“Tôi nghĩ giờ cậu không còn cách nào khác nữa đâu. Cậu đã chắc chắn sẽ tham gia hội thảo rồi. Và cậu không thể mang nó đi cùng được.”

“Nó ngoan ngoãn mà,” Thorin nói, như thể đó là một câu trả lời hợp lý, như thể Ere hoàn toàn có thể chạy quanh Toronto trong khi Thorin ngồi nghe thuyết trình và dự tiệc cocktail sang trọng. Hình ảnh Thorin mặc vest phẳng phiu gọn ghẽ, cau mày nhấm nháp champagne hiện ra trong đầu Bilbo và cậu phải nhịn không cười. Không hiểu hình ảnh đó ở đâu chui ra nữa.

“Thorin. Tôi hứa sẽ trông chừng cẩn thận chó của cậu. Cậu nên khởi hành đi thôi.”

“Vào xe.”

“Gì cơ? Ý cậu là gì? Tôi không đi cùng cậu đâu.”

“Đi mua điện thoại cho cậu. Đi thôi.”

“Cậu điên quá. Tôi không cần mua điện thoại.”

“Tôi cần cậu mua điện thoại,” Thorin nói, và cuộc tranh luận tới đây là hết. Bilbo thấy mình bị nhồi vào chiếc Volvo và họ đi xuống đồi, qua thị trấn, tới đường cao tốc. Thorin nói năng ngắn gọn và hiệu quả, có phần hơi bất lịch sự, nhưng chưa tới một giờ sau, Bilbo đã sở hữu một chiếc điện thoại di động mà cậu không rõ cách sử dụng cho lắm, và vì một lý do nào đó cậu cảm thấy đỡ lo lắng hơn. Khi họ quay trở lại căn hộ của Thorin thì trời đã tối. Cậu ta không ra khỏi xe, chỉ ném cho Bilbo chùm chìa khóa và vẫy tay đi mất.

“Chủ nhật,” Thorin nói. “Bảo trọng.”

Cậu ta nói vậy là về Bilbo hay về con chó, Bilbo cũng không rõ (3). Cậu nhìn Thorin đi, chiếc Volvo trượt đi một chút khi lao xuống đồi và vút khỏi tầm mắt. Trong nhà, lò sưởi đã gần tắt, và Erebor đang đợi, nó nghiêng đầu sang một bên như thể đã biết, hay ít nhất là nghi ngờ điều gì đó. Bilbo lơ đãng vuốt ve nó, và lục lọi trong chiếc túi du lịch của cậu để tìm một chiếc áo len nữa, một đôi tất nữa.

Một tuần. Chủ nhật Thorin sẽ về, sau đó Bilbo sẽ quay trở lại căn gác mái. Đợi ở đó cho tới hết nghỉ đông, với sách, với trà, với cây cảnh. Lại một mình, nhưng như vậy đâu có gì lạ. Cuộc đời của cậu giờ là thế. Và sau Chủ nhật là tới thứ Hai – đêm Giáng sinh.

Giáng sinh lẽ ra phải là dịp đáng trông đợi. Bilbo thích lễ Giáng sinh. Thế nhưng vì những lý do mà cậu không muốn nói tới, thậm chí là không muốn nghĩ tới, cậu không cảm thấy háo hức như trước. Năm nay không như mọi năm.

Ấy là một ý tưởng ngu ngốc và về cơ bản là tệ hại, nhưng khi Bilbo co người trên đi-văng trong chiếc túi ngủ—vẫn còn sớm, và cậu chưa ăn gì, nhưng đột nhiên cậu thấy thật mỏi mệt—cậu tự hỏi không biết liệu hội thảo của Thorin có kéo dài lâu không. Liệu thời tiết có xấu không, liệu đường từ Toronto về đây có bị tắc nghẽn không. Như vậy, có khi Thorin sẽ về nhà muộn đúng một hôm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) "I beg their forgiveness, I wish I was dead" có thể tạm dịch là "Tôi cầu xin họ tha thứ, tôi ước gì mình đã chết"  
> (2) "The beer I had for breakfast wasn’t so bad so I had one more for dessert" có thể tạm dịch là "Bia tôi uống vào bữa sáng không tệ lắm, nên tôi uống thêm chai nữa để tráng miệng"  
> (3) Thorin nói với Bilbo, "Take care" - vừa có nghĩa là "bảo trọng" vừa có nghĩa là "chăm sóc". Bilbo không rõ Thorin muốn cậu "bảo trọng" cho bản thân hay muốn cậu "chăm sóc" cho Erebor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chương 6**

Những đồng cỏ xung quanh nhà cậu luôn có màu xanh. Một màu xanh mướt, nhẹ nhàng trải dài vút tầm mắt. Đây đó là những chú bò, hàng rào, silo, với những đầm nước phẳng lặng, những cây sồi trắng, và đồng cỏ cứ thế trải ra trước mắt, không có điểm kết thúc. Trong ánh nắng vàng mùa hạ, hơi ẩm phủ lên cánh đồng một màn sương dễ chịu, những cây mộc lan bung nở hàng trăm ngôi sao màu hồng nhạt. Những khung cửa sổ mở rộng, rèm cửa tung bay nhè nhẹ. Rồi những lần thưởng thức đồ uống ở hiên trước nhà, những đêm dài ngắm sao, không khí tràn ngập hương hoa liên kiều, hoa kim ngân.

Có cả những tang lễ được tổ chức vào sáng Chủ nhật, nền cỏ vẫn còn ướt đẫm nước mưa từ đêm hôm trước.

Chiếc áo vest của Bilbo quá rộng. Hai vai áo chùng xuống dưới, tay áo dài phủ tới nửa bàn tay cậu. Cậu đứng đó, trước một cái hố trên nền đất – nơi người ta cho rằng cậu có thể cứ thế mà đặt mẹ cậu xuống, rồi bước đi.

Cậu nghĩ đó là một trong số những điều không bao giờ cậu có thể thực hiện được.

Sau khi lễ tang kết thúc, cậu lang thang trong nghĩa trang. Hai người đàn ông vẫn đang xúc đất, nhưng họ không nói gì cả. Bilbo chớp mắt và buộc đôi mắt cậu phải tập trung, cố gắng đọc những dòng chữ ghi tên tuổi, ngày tháng, những người cậu không quen biết và sẽ chẳng bao giờ quen biết. Một ngày nào đó, thậm chí có lẽ là ngay ngày mai—vì ngày nào chẳng có người chết đi—một người nào đó sẽ làm đúng những gì cậu đang làm. Họ sẽ đọc bia mộ của mẹ cậu mà không bao giờ biết tới giọng nói của bà, hay hương thơm nơi tóc bà, hay đôi bàn tay cẩn thận của bà khi rót trà.

Bilbo đã đọc đủ tiểu thuyết Dicken để hiểu hết về những đứa trẻ mồ côi. Tại đây, dưới ánh mặt trời tháng Bảy, cậu đang ở tuổi hai mươi hai, và cậu biết thực tế khác biệt đến thế nào. Nơi đây không phải là những con phố đầy sỏi của London ảm đạm; không phải nghĩa trang định mệnh của Pip, sẽ không có ai tới và biến cậu thành một kẻ trộm; không có vị mạnh thường quân nào có ý định đào tạo cậu thành vị hôn phu hoàn hảo cho con gái mình cả. Chỉ có cậu. Giờ đây, cậu không còn gì cả.

Trong đời chưa bao giờ cậu muốn uống say lướt khướt như lúc này. Cả một buổi sáng nôn mửa cũng đáng để cậu có được một vài tiếng đồng hồ trống rỗng hoàn toàn. Nhưng cậu là người nhà Baggins, người cuối cùng còn sót lại. Cơ nghiệp của cả một dòng họ đang đè nặng trên vai cậu. Nền móng vững chắc, cha cậu luôn nói vậy. Nền móng vững chắc sẽ tạo nên ngôi nhà vững chắc. Bilbo tìm về nơi mà trong lúc này vẫn còn là nhà của cha mẹ cậu—và không rõ làm cách nào mà cậu vẫn chưa nốc sạch chỗ rượu trong chiếc tủ gỗ tạc thủ công. Thành thật mà nói, cậu chưa bao giờ thích uống whisky. Cậu lau dọn bậu lò sưởi, thay nước cho những lọ hoa do người tới viếng đem tặng. Cậu tự pha cho mình một cốc trà. Trà làm bỏng lưỡi cậu.

Khi trời đủ tối để cậu có thể thả rèm cửa xuống mà không khiến hàng xóm nghi ngờ, cậu ngả đầu xuống bàn và nhắm mắt lại.

 

Bilbo thức dậy, cổ mỏi nhừ, phả vào bàn tay cậu là một hơi thở ấm áp. Erebor cọ cái mũi ươn ướt của nó vào dưới bàn tay cậu thò ra từ trên đệm ghế. “Sáng rồi cơ à?” Bilbo hỏi. Giọng cậu cất lên nghe khàn hơn cậu tưởng. Đã lâu rồi cậu không mơ thấy lễ tang. Erebor đặt mõm lên đùi Bilbo và nhìn cậu trầm tư.

“Ừ nhỉ,” Bilbo nói. “Ừ. Ăn sáng.” Cậu chui ra khỏi chiếc túi ngủ với chút khó khăn và run lên vì hơi ấm đột ngột biến mất. Sàn nhà Thorin lạnh căm dưới chân cậu, nhưng Erebor có vẻ không quan tâm. Bilbo lục lọi chiếc túi để lấy ra đôi dép đi trong nhà, rồi bước về phía khu bếp. Tủ lạnh của Thorin đầy đủ thức ăn một cách bất ngờ và trong một phút Bilbo chỉ biết nhìn chòng chọc vào đó. Cậu tưởng rằng Thorin phải có ít nhất bốn loại bia cất trong tủ, một ít hummus để lâu ngày và gần như không còn gì khác. Erebor chạm chân vào đĩa ăn của mình và Bilbo lơ đãng đổ thức ăn khô vào đó, khiến một chút thức ăn rơi ra ngoài đĩa. Chú chó nhai rào rạo một cách hạnh phúc, còn Bilbo thì tự làm cho mình một ít bánh mì nướng. Phết bơ và mứt lên bánh, cậu ngồi trong phòng bếp của Thorin, một ngón tay thơ thẩn lần theo những đốm màu trang trí dưới lớp mica của bàn ăn. Trong ánh sáng ban ngày, căn hộ trông khang khác. Thật hơn. Nơi này sạch sẽ, nhưng chỗ nào cũng có đồ đạc chất thành đống—những cuộn giấy can xếp lên nhau trên mặt bàn, những chiếc đèn bàn công nghiệp có khớp gập được cặp vào gần hết các mặt phẳng trong phòng, một đống vật liệu linh tinh để trong góc: mấy mẩu gỗ, vài miếng vải vụn và những gì gì đó nữa. Thật dễ chịu, theo cách nào đó, khi thấy căn phòng có-người-ở một cách rõ ràng đến vậy.

Bilbo đang định làm thêm bánh mì nướng, hoặc có thể là một quả trứng, thì Erebor đi về phía cửa ra vào và nhìn cậu đầy chủ ý. Một con chó biết điều, Thorin đã nói. Bilbo thở dài và phủi vụn bánh mì trên tay. Tuyết đã rơi trong đêm, nhưng chỉ một chút thôi. Bilbo cởi dép đi trong nhà, nhét ống quần ngủ của cậu vào trong bốt đi tuyết, và xem xét chiếc áo khoác của mình một chút trước khi chọn bừa một chiếc khác treo trên cái móc trong phòng treo áo. Trời lạnh mà. Chắc Thorin sẽ không ngần ngại cho cậu mượn chiếc áo khoác dày và dài hơn. Đó là một chiếc áo bằng sợi cotton pha sáp, nặng khi được trùm qua vai cậu, lót vải dạ và được may chần, thứ áo khoác mà Bilbo không bao giờ chọn mua cho mình. Cậu thấy mình như một cậu bé năm tuổi, hay một người thợ rừng nào đó. Một người thợ rừng năm tuổi. Lai áo dài tới tận gần đầu gối.

Erebor đặt chân trước lên cửa ra vào. Người và chó bước ra bầu trời buổi sáng với ánh nắng chan chứa và khô ráo. Băng đã phủ trên những cành phong trơ trọi, không khí lạnh giá như cắt vào da thịt. Erebor cố ngoạm vào hơi thở trắng xóa của chính nó, rồi chạy tới một gốc cây ở rìa sân. Bilbo thọc tay vào túi áo khoác và gồng vai lên. Ngón tay cậu chạm phải một thứ gì đó cứng và mượt, và cậu lôi ra từ trong túi áo một chiếc tẩu kiểu cũ. Cái tẩu là lời giải thích cho thứ mùi trong xe của Thorin, thứ mùi đôi khi phảng phất trên quần áo khi cậu ta đi qua Bilbo trong xưởng hoặc khi Thorin đứng rất gần cậu. Nó dễ chịu hơn nhiều so với một thứ mùi khác cũng hay tỏa ra từ cậu ta. Tò mò, và cảm thấy tự do một cách bất ngờ vì không có ai xung quanh, Bilbo xem xét túi bên kia của chiếc áo. Một móc đeo chìa khóa, mấy xu lẻ, một chun buộc tóc, một bên găng tay. Nửa thanh granola vẫn còn trong vỏ, cứng như đá. Vài tờ hóa đơn nhàu nhĩ, chủ yếu là từ tiệm rượu. Một chiếc bút dạ, hai quả đấu, một ít dây buộc.

“Nửa hướng đạo sinh, nửa hư hỏng,” Bilbo nói. Cậu sẽ cảm thấy tội lỗi nếu không cho rằng Thorin cũng sẽ làm điều tương tự với túi áo của cậu khi có cơ hội. “Nào, chó ơi,” cậu gọi Erebor. “Ngoài này lạnh quá. Mày xong chưa thế?” Erebor chạy xộc về phía cậu, bốn chân dẫm gãy những lá cỏ đóng băng. Chú chó sủa một lần, rất to, và nhìn lên Bilbo như thể đã hài lòng. “Vào nhà,” Bilbo nói. “Đi.”

Áo treo lại lên móc, bốt đặt ngay ngắn cạnh cửa ra vào—Bilbo biết mình đang xếp loại đồ vật, và cách sắp xếp ngăn nắp đến kỳ quặc trong tủ lạnh của Thorin lại càng chẳng thể giúp cậu ngưng phản xạ ấy lại. Cậu quyết định sẽ làm ít pancake, chỉ vì đống bừa bãi mà bột mì sẽ mang lại. Erebor ngắm mấy chú sẻ nhảy nhót quanh bãi cỏ, trong khi Bilbo dọn dẹp bàn bếp và làm một chồng pancake gọn ghẽ màu nâu vàng đầy mời gọi. Rồi chú chó chạy tới và ngoạm mất chiếc đầu tiên trên đĩa. Bilbo cười một tiếng, nghĩ rằng cậu không nên thấy ngạc nhiên mới phải. Cậu xiên một miếng bánh, chuẩn bị cho vào miệng thì có tiếng bíp bíp ở đâu đó. Phải mất một lúc cậu mới biết tiếng động phát ra từ đâu—chiếc điện thoại mới của cậu, nằm đâu đó xung quanh đi-văng.

“Có vẻ Thorin không tin tưởng tao chăm mày rồi,” Bilbo bảo Erebor. Chú chó quẫy đuôi, và Bilbo lắc đầu. “Tao không nghĩ cậu ta sẽ gọi thật.”

Hóa ra, Thorin không gọi. Cậu ta nhắn tin: “Đã đến Toronto. Chưa gì đã thấy chán.”

Bilbo lóng ngóng với mấy cái nút, cố nhớ lại những gì Thorin đã chỉ cho cậu. Lúc đầu cậu chỉ gõ ra được mấy chữ cái và biểu tượng lộn xộn. Cuối cùng cậu cũng nhắn được tin trả lời, “Chó của cậu đang ăn bữa sáng của tôi.” Cho Thorin biết vậy cũng hợp tình hợp lý thôi. Bilbo đợi tin nhắn trả lời, nhưng không có gì. Pancake đang đợi cậu. Cậu quay lại bàn ngồi và thấy chồng bánh lại thấp đi một chút—Erebor đã ăn thêm chiếc nữa khi cậu đang phân tâm vì cái điện thoại—và cố gắng thưởng thức nốt bữa sáng thứ hai. Cảm thấy chút nổi loạn pha lẫn hưởng thụ, cậu để mặc đống bát đĩa bẩn trong bồn rửa để dọn sau, và ngồi xuống đi-văng, yên vị trên đó với một cuốn sách về William Morris và Chủ nghĩa Xã hội nước Anh. Cậu cuộn mình quanh chiếc túi ngủ để lấy hơi ấm và cuối cùng lại nằm ra ghế, mắt nhắm nghiền, cuốn sách mở trên ngực vẫn ở phần lời nói đầu.

Khi cậu thức dậy, một lần nữa vì tiếng điện thoại, bên ngoài trời đã tối và có gì đó nặng nặng đè lên chân cậu. Đó là Erebor, say sưa ngủ, đuôi vẫy nhẹ. Bilbo nhoài tay xuống, vuốt ve đôi tai của nó và vô thức mỉm cười. Thorin đã trả lời, dù hơi muộn: “Tốt.” Chắc Erebor vẫn thường ăn bánh pancake. Bilbo cúi người, gập cổ và vươn vai. Chút se lạnh thoáng trong không khí. Yên lặng. Yên lặng hơn cả căn gác mái của cậu, nơi có tiếng xe cộ qua lại và tiếng hàng xóm dưới lầu. Ở nơi gần bìa rừng này, phía sau ngôi nhà của một giáo sư đã đi nghỉ phép, căn hộ của Thorin chẳng khác nào một hòn đảo. Vì một lý do khó giải thích, cậu cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng khi có mặt trong không gian của Thorin cùng với thứ im lặng này. Bilbo duỗi chân ra và với tay ra bên cạnh đi-văng để bật đèn. Nửa dưới giá sách của Thorin, chỗ gần TV, nhét đầy những đĩa nhạc, hầu hết là những đĩa cậu không biết. Chọn một đĩa vì nhận ra cái tên hơn là vì hợp với tâm trạng, Bilbo lấy _Blood on the Tracks_ của Dylan ra khỏi vỏ và nhẹ nhàng đặt nó lên máy nghe đĩa. Erebor tỉnh dậy khi tiếng nhạc cất lên và lắc lắc cái đầu. Nó ngước đôi mắt tối màu lên nhìn Bilbo, khi đó đang chăm chú vào tủ sách.

“Định đuổi tao đi à?” Bilbo hỏi. Chú chó sủa một tiếng nho nhỏ nhưng không di chuyển. “Hay mày đang khuyến khích tao, hả? Ý mày là gì?” Bilbo gãi gãi chiếc mõm của Ere, và nó vẫy đuôi vào chân cậu. “Nếu tao hứa sẽ cất mọi thứ về chỗ cũ thì sao?”

Bilbo cảm thấy thật ngốc nghếch khi nói chuyện với chó của Thorin, nhưng dù sao thì cũng chẳng có ai ở đây để mà nghe thấy cả. Thorin cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết. Bilbo cầm điện thoại lên để kiểm tra, tự hỏi không biết Thorin có nhắn gì không, nhưng không có gì. Tự lý luận rằng lục lọi thêm một chút nữa cũng không sao, cậu vuốt tay qua các ngăn giá sách. Phía trên đống đĩa nhạc là mấy chồng đĩa DVD, với những cái tên Bilbo chưa từng nghe qua. Trên giá, dĩ nhiên, còn có hàng trăm quyển sách. Những tập sách tham khảo về kiến trúc dày cộp. Cả một ngăn toàn những cuốn tạp chí thiết kế từ những năm 70. Hoàn toàn tình cờ, Bilbo lôi từ trên giá ra một cuốn sách bọc da mỏng, và giật mình ngạc nhiên khi thấy đó thực ra là một quyển album ảnh. Cậu cũng ngạc nhiên khi thấy cái lỗ dưới cánh tay áo, khiến da cậu lộ ra khi với tay lên cao. Cậu không để ý rằng chiếc áo đã sờn cũ đến vậy.

Quyển album vốn được dập nổi ngoài bìa, nhưng ai đó đã cạo sạch những gì được dập lên lớp da, chỉ để lại một vết cạo dài. Bilbo ngồi xuống ghế, túi ngủ vắt qua đùi, và mở cuốn album ra. Vài trang đầu tiên trống trơn một cách bất thường, Bilbo có thể nhìn thấy những đốm sáng màu, nơi từng dán những bức ảnh, và mép giấy hơi ngả vàng vì tiếp xúc với không khí và ánh nắng. Bức ảnh đầu tiên chụp một người phụ nữ, đang bế một bọc nhỏ –  chỉ có thể là một em bé. Thorin ư? Hay là ai khác? Vài bức chụp nội thất, có lẽ là căn nhà nơi Thorin lớn lên. Một cậu bé, những lọn tóc xoăn sẫm màu, đang gặm một chiếc thìa gỗ. Bilbo đoán rằng đó chính là Thorin và cười thành tiếng. Cậu bé trong ảnh khác xa với Thorin mà Bilbo quen biết. Những bức ảnh chủ yếu là chụp phong cảnh, hoặc những đồ vật chẳng có ý nghĩa gì đối với Bilbo, và một vài bức chụp Thorin ở những độ tuổi khác nhau. Có một bức chụp cậu ta khi còn là thiếu niên, gần như không có râu. Cậu ta đang cầm một chiếc búa, nhưng cảnh nền quá tối khiến Bilbo không nhìn ra chi tiết nào khác. Có một bức chụp một chú cún con màu đen đặt trên đôi bàn tay của ai đó – Bilbo biết, chỉ qua những ngón tay và những đường nét rắn rỏi nơi cổ tay, rằng đó là tay của Thorin.

Điều đó khiến Bilbo thấy có chút bất an, và cậu lật trang, tới một bức ảnh mờ mờ, chụp Thorin mặc áo cử nhân màu đen, tay cầm bằng nhưng nét mặt không mấy vui vẻ. Thêm vài ảnh chụp phong cảnh, đôi ba ảnh chụp nhà thờ. Chú cún, chắc hẳn là Erebor, lớn dần lên qua từng bức ảnh. Và có một bức chụp một người phụ nữ với hai đứa trẻ dễ thương cùng với Thorin – Bilbo chưa bao giờ thấy cậu ta hài lòng đến vậy. Thorin chưa từng nhắc tới vợ con, và cậu ta chắc phải làm cha khi còn khá trẻ, vì trông một đứa trẻ chắc khoảng tám tuổi, đứa còn lại lên năm, trong bức ảnh được chụp cách đây—Bilbo kiểm tra ngày tháng chụp—chỉ khoảng một năm, nhưng có lẽ chỉ là vì Thorin rất kín đáo. Có lẽ cậu ta đủ tin tưởng để giao phó cả chú chó lẫn căn hộ cho một ai đó, nhưng lại không đủ để kể cho người ấy nghe về gia đình mình.

Còn nhiều bức ảnh khác nữa. Một vài bức chụp Thorin với lũ trẻ, một đứa tóc vàng, một đứa tóc đen, cả hai đều cười rất tươi. Trong một bức, chúng chơi với xe tải đồ chơi, một bức khác lại là với kiếm gỗ. Chúng ngồi trên vai Thorin, mỗi đứa một bên, những bàn tay nhỏ nhắn nắm chặt lấy tóc cậu ta. Cậu bé tóc vàng buộc tóc đuôi ngựa. Mẹ của hai đứa trẻ nhìn chúng âu yếm, và Bilbo nghĩ về một giả thuyết cậu đã nghe nói tới, rằng hai người lấy nhau sẽ trông càng ngày càng giống nhau, bởi người phụ nữ này trông hao hao Thorin. Vài trang sau, có một bức ảnh chụp Thorin đứng trên đỉnh một ngọn núi cùng với một người có vẻ là cha cậu ta. Bilbo không thể không thấy tò mò về gia đình của Thorin, về những người thân cậu ta gần như chẳng bao giờ nhắc tới. Về lý do tại sau cậu ta lại một mình đến phía bắc New York này, khi những phong cảnh trong ảnh có lẽ là ở đâu đó phía Tây – Utah, Montana, Wyoming – chỉ có đồi núi và bầu trời không gợn chút mây. Cậu nghĩ cậu đã sắp tìm ra câu trả lời, sắp đạt tới một bước ngoặt nào đó, thì Ere dụi vào đầu gối cậu từ phía sau. Nó muốn được đi dạo.

Giờ đã quá mười một giờ đêm, nhưng có vẻ chú chó chẳng để tâm. Bilbo nhận ra, khi đang tìm một chiếc đèn pin, rằng cậu vẫn chưa tìm lấy một chiếc quần tử tế để mặc. Trên người cậu vẫn là đồ ngủ, vẫn chiếc áo khoác mượn của Thorin, cậu đưa Erebor ra ngoài và đóng chặt cửa lại sau lưng. Khung cửa sổ garage như những hình vuông phát ra ánh sáng nhẹ nhàng giữa bóng tối đầy băng giá của trời đêm. Erebor không có dây đeo cổ, nhưng dường như nó nhận biết được rằng Bilbo không muốn bị bỏ lại phía sau, hoặc có lẽ Thorin đã huấn luyện Ere tốt đến mức chỉ cần thúc nhẹ là nó đã nghe theo. Họ đi xuống theo lối vào nhà, bước chân và tiếng thở là những âm thanh duy nhất trong đêm. Khi họ đã đi xa đến mức Bilbo chỉ lờ mờ nhìn thấy cái garage, Erebor dừng lại và nghiêng đầu lắng nghe.

“Cậu ta đang ở đâu đó, ngoài kia,” Bilbo nói. Chú chó nhìn về phương bắc. Khi họ đi về, Bilbo đặt một bàn tay lên cổ Erebor và giữ nguyên ở đó, tận hưởng hơi ấm của người bạn đồng hành bốn chân. Điện thoại của cậu đang kêu khi họ trở vào trong garage, và cậu vấp chân vào đôi ủng khi cố gắng trả lời điện thoại cho kịp.

“Vừa xong việc hôm nay. Gã thuyết trình cuối cùng là một tên ngốc.” Tin nhắn của Thorin hiện ra rõ ràng trên màn hình điện thoại nhưng Bilbo không biết phải đáp lại ra sao, nên cậu bỏ đó mà không trả lời. Họ đang nói chuyện phiếm ư? Liệu có phải Thorin phàn nàn với cậu chỉ vì cậu ta có thể không? Một người có cần phải đáp lại những lời phàn nàn chung chung qua tin nhắn không? Chẳng ai dạy cho cậu biết cái kiểu trao đổi này diễn ra như thế nào. Bilbo biết, rằng căn bản là cậu tương đối lạc hậu về mặt công nghệ. Cha mẹ cậu thì thích viết thư tay và thăm hỏi tận nơi, còn cậu thì học đại học tại một trường đủ gần nhà để dù không có điện thoại di động đi chăng nữa thì cũng không thành vấn đề. Cậu luôn có thể tìm được điện thoại trong khuôn viên trường để gọi một cuộc ngắn về nhà, và cậu chẳng có nơi nào để gọi điện, ngoại trừ nhà.

Bilbo đang lau vết chân ướt át của Erebor trên sàn thì điện thoại kêu lên lần nữa. “Giá sách, cuối căn hộ, hàng 2. Xem cái gì đó nếu cậu vẫn còn thức.” Việc Thorin đang buồn chán trong phòng khách sạn ở Toronto, nghĩ tới người trông chó cho cậu ta và những chiếc đĩa DVD là một ý nghĩ khiến Bilbo không biết phải suy nghĩ ra sao. “Cảm ơn,” cậu nhắn lại, vì cảm thấy rằng cậu cần phải nói gì đó, mặc dù làm vậy khiến cậu thấy mình như kẻ ngốc.

“Biết là cậu thức mà,” Thorin đáp lại, gần như ngay lập tức. “Mọi việc thế nào?”

“Mọi chuyện vẫn ổn,” Bilbo viết. Cậu quỳ xuống trước giá sách, sờ tay lên gáy những hộp đựng đĩa DVD. Erebor chạy tới và chạm mũi vào một hộp, và thật ra thì Bilbo gần như không có tiêu chí nào đáng kể để lựa chọn, nên cậu lôi đúng cái hộp đó ra và dành mấy phút để tìm cách bắt chiếc TV của Thorin phải hợp tác. Cậu có thể xem phim trên laptop, nhưng một màn hình lớn, đặt cách đi-văng một khoảng vừa đủ có một sức hấp dẫn khiến cậu không thể làm khác được. Cậu xem được khoảng mười lăm phút đầu phim thì Thorin lại nhắn tin.

“Đang xem à?”

“Ừ,” Bilbo xao lãng trả lời.

“Phim gì?”

“ _The Magnificent Seven._ ”

“Kinh điển đấy,” là lời đáp của Thorin, và Bilbo mỉm cười. Dĩ nhiên, vì đây toàn là đĩa DVD của Thorin, nên chắc hẳn cậu ta phải thích tất cả chỗ đó, vì vậy nhận xét tốt lần này của cậu ta không có gì đặc biệt lắm. Biết là thế, nhưng nó vẫn mang đến cho Bilbo một thứ hơi ấm không liên quan gì tới chiếc túi ngủ trên đi-văng.

“Chó của cậu chọn đấy,” cậu thú nhận.

“Nó có gu đấy.”

Họ không nói gì với nhau sau đó một thời gian, khi bảy nhân vật như đã nhắc tới ở tên phim bắt đầu hợp nhau lại. Họ đang cưỡi ngựa vào ngôi làng Mexico thì Bilbo nhắn tin. Cậu nghĩ rằng bộ phim này sẽ hay hơn nếu có Thorin cùng ngồi trên đi-văng, hoặc ít nhất là đi lại trong bếp, nên cậu giả vờ. “Cả ngày nay đều chán à?” cậu hỏi.

“Ừ,” Thorin đáp. Trên màn ảnh, Chico đang hét lên với dân làng. “Đừng nhắn tin khi đang xem. Cậu sẽ lỡ mất cái gì đó.”

Bilbo rời mắt khỏi chiếc điện thoại trong tay để quay lại nhìn TV, và – nghe lời Thorin – không nhắn lại. Cậu thiếp đi vào khoảng hơn hai giờ sáng giữa những phút cuối cùng của cuộc đấu súng, với một cánh tay choàng qua người Erebor, mơ về những tay súng, và rằng cuối cùng thì chẳng có ai thực sự chiến thắng.

 

Cậu thức dậy, thấy mũi của Erebor trên ngực và nước trong khóe mắt. Cậu không biết mình đang ở đâu. Không gian tù mù và lạnh lẽo. Sức nặng của chú chó đang đè lên lồng ngực cậu, tới mức cậu gần như không thở nổi. Với một tiếng kêu bị chặn trong cổ họng, Bilbo đẩy Erebor ra và ngồi thẳng dậy, thở dốc. Chú chó rên ư ử và ngước lên nhìn Bilbo từ dưới sàn nhà. “Xin lỗi,” Bilbo nói. Cậu nhoài bàn tay run rẩy xuống để Erebor liếm tay cậu trước khi chú chó đi tới bát đựng nước của nó. Bilbo dùng tay chải tóc và móc chiếc điện thoại ra từ giữa mấy tấm đệm ghế để xem giờ. Đã gần ba giờ chiều. Vẫn còn đang mất phương hướng, Bilbo lau mặt vào tay áo và thở ra một hơi dài, chầm chậm. Cậu đang ngồi trên đi-văng của Thorin, trong căn hộ của Thorin, với chó của Thorin. Hôm ấy là thứ tư, ngày mười chín tháng mười hai.

Bilbo đun một bình cà phê và nướng một đĩa bánh mì. Cậu cho Erebor ăn, rồi xếp lại ngay ngắn mấy tấm đệm ghế trên đi-văng, gập gọn chiếc túi ngủ như để ngăn không cho bản thân ngủ tiếp. Cuối cùng cậu ra bàn học, những cuốn sách trải ra trước mặt, cố gắng làm tiếp bài luận. Cậu viết được bốn trang thì điện thoại reo. Là Thorin, dĩ nhiên: “Gửi cho tôi ảnh chụp con chó để tôi biết là nó còn sống.”

Bilbo quay người trên ghế và huýt sáo gọi Erebor. Chú chó chạy tới và đặt đầu mình lên đùi Bilbo. Bilbo tìm nút chụp ảnh trên điện thoại và chụp đầu Erebor, tay trái cậu đặt bên trên đầu chú chó, chiếc quần bò cũ nhất của cậu làm nền. Cậu gửi cho Thorin và tự thấy mình như thằng ngốc, đặc biệt là khi không có tin nhắn trả lời. Erebor sủa một tiếng duy nhất, rồi đi về phía cửa. Thở dài một hơi, Bilbo mặc thêm áo ấm, rồi người và chó cùng nhau đón tuyết buổi chiều.

Mấy ngày sau cũng trôi qua tương tự như thế.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chương 7**

\---          

 

Trong xưởng yên ắng, chỉ có giọng hát nho nhỏ của Van Morrison nghe sàn sạn trên loa, tiếng mưa lạnh căm, rít lên bên ngoài những ô cửa sổ phía bắc căn phòng. Thorin vừa phác thảo, đánh những vết bút chì nhỏ xíu lên bản vẽ mặt bằng để bổ sung các chi tiết cho phần nội thất của một công trình kỳ quặc nào đó mang phong cách thế kỷ mười bốn, vừa hắt ra những hơi thở ngắn như thể chưa vừa ý, và lơ đãng ngân lên những nốt trầm khe khẽ. Bilbo đang ngồi trên sàn, tựa lựng vào một chiếc bàn dài ở đầu phòng, hai chân duỗi ra trước mặt. Một cuốn sách mỏng nằm trong lòng cậu – cuốn _Une Vague de Rêves_ của Aragon. Lẽ ra cậu phải dịch, hoặc ít nhất là phải đọc nó, nhưng chủ yếu cậu chỉ ngồi thư giãn. Nhìn bàn chân của Thorin gõ đều đều lên thanh để chân dưới ghế. Ngắm những ánh đèn ở khu phía bắc chầm chậm tắt dần khi đêm trở muộn. Cậu thấy đói, và thấy mệt, nhưng thế này thật tốt. Thật yên bình. Cậu không muốn về.

Có những thời khắc như vậy, khi chỉ có hai người họ, vào một giờ oái oăm nào đó giữa đêm, khuya tới mức có thể coi là sáng sớm, và họ không nói chuyện, thậm chí không nhìn nhau, nhưng họ đang chia sẻ với nhau cùng một không gian, cùng một thời gian—ấy là những lúc Bilbo mong mỏi tới mức tuyệt vọng rằng cậu có thể diễn đạt được thành lời những điều muốn nói. Nhưng Bilbo cũng biết rằng cho dù cậu có làm được điều ấy đi chăng nữa, thì Thorin cũng sẽ chẳng chịu nghe. Cậu ta sẽ bỏ ngoài tai, sẽ bật to nhạc lên, hoặc tệ nhất là đuổi Bilbo đi. Thậm chí có khi còn nổi giận nữa. Và Bilbo không thể để tuột mất chúng – những thời khắc khi hai người họ có thể cùng quên đi phần còn lại của thế giới. Cậu biết rằng như thế là hèn nhát và có lẽ còn là không lành mạnh nữa, nhưng những thời khắc ấy là điều duy nhất giữ cho cậu đứng vững trên đôi chân mình.

Ấy là những ngày cuối tháng một. Kỳ học mùa xuân. Bilbo lẽ ra phải nghiên cứu các vấn đề, gặp các giảng viên mới của khoa, nghĩ về việc họp ban cố vấn. Lẽ ra cậu phải đang tham gia tranh luận trong các nhóm đọc sách, rồi đến uống tại một quán bar ngay ngoài khuôn viên trường, nơi có tổ chức thi đố vui vào mỗi tối thứ Hai. Không phải vì nhiều việc quá, mặc dù đúng là cậu đã đăng ký nhiều môn hơn trong kỳ này, cố gắng nhồi nhét hết sức có thể trước khi chuyện gì đó xảy ra—bởi chuyện gì đó lúc nào cũng xảy ra—và cậu không tiếp tục học được nữa. Đó là một nỗi lo ngốc nghếch, bởi họ đã bảo đảm sẽ trợ cấp cho cậu trong vòng năm năm, nhưng cậu vẫn không thể ép bản thân ngừng lo lắng được. Nên giờ đây cậu đang thức, nhưng cũng đang đọc Lacan lần đầu tiên, và đang học tiếng Pháp. Cậu tự nhủ đó là chuyện tốt. Một bước đi đúng hướng cho nghề nghiệp của mình. Cậu nhìn Thorin – cậu ta gần như đã coi xưởng thiết kế là nhà – và tự nhủ rằng mình phải chăm chỉ hơn nữa. Phải theo kịp.

Nhưng thật ra, đến một thời điểm nào đó Thorin cũng đi về nhà. Lúc ấy thường là đã bốn giờ sáng, nhưng cậu ta vẫn ngồi vào trong chiếc Volvo, lái xe về cái garage của mình, và có lẽ là còn có một đời sống bên ngoài việc học. Có một chú chó để đưa tới công viên đi dạo. Có những người bạn nhậu – không phải Bilbo, bởi cho đến giờ họ đã nhận ra rằng điều đó không bao giờ có kết cục tốt đẹp. Thỉnh thoảng, Thorin cũng có nhắc tới những người “bạn đồng hành” của cậu ta. Bilbo nghĩ họ giống như bạn bè, nhưng cũng không hẳn là vậy. Cậu không hỏi vì sợ bị cười vào mũi. Cậu nghĩ mình sẽ không thể chịu đựng nổi nếu bị Thorin cười vào mũi, nhất là sau khi vừa mới trải qua lễ Giáng sinh cùng cậu ta. Khi Bilbo nhận ra điều đó, đột nhiên cậu thấy có lý khi tới giờ hai người họ vẫn chưa biết phải nói gì với nhau. Họ vẫn chưa biết làm thế nào để tỏ ra chân thành.

Ừ, thì đúng là có cái lúc ngắn ngủi đó, vào chiều thứ tư, hôm ngay sau Giáng sinh. Thorin đã tương đối say, còn Bilbo thì đã tự mình uống gần hết một chai rượu vang, và họ ngồi nghiêng ngả trên chiếc đi-văng—Thorin để chân lên chiếc bàn uống nước cũ kỹ, Bilbo tựa người vào tay ghế, vai gần chạm vai—và nói những điều chẳng có nghĩa mấy. Đã có chút chân thành vào lúc đó. Nhưng khi Bilbo tỉnh dậy với cơn đau đầu và ánh mắt Thorin nhìn cậu – Thorin nghiêng người về phía trước, hai khuỷu tay đặt trên đầu gối, đôi mắt đỏ ngầu giữa căn phòng tối – thì sự chân thành đã chuyển thành một thứ gì đó khác hẳn. Thorin đã lùi lại, ngay lập tức, rồi nói gì đó Bilbo không nghe rõ. Cậu ta đã ném một cái chăn vào mặt Bilbo và trèo thang lên gác xép, và rồi đến sáng, cả hai người đều đau đầu và nôn nao khó chịu. Phải sau hai mẻ bánh pancake, họ mới nói chuyện lại với nhau, và ngay cả khi đó câu chuyện cũng chỉ xoay quanh thời tiết.

Lúc này Bilbo cũng có thể nói về thời tiết, nhưng để làm gì cơ chứ? Thứ thời tiết điển hình của tháng một, tệ hại và lạnh giá, và hai người họ đều biết thế. Nhưng theo cách nào đó, thời tiết này lại thật hợp với họ, với bầu trời u ám, với cái lạnh ngấm sâu tới tận xương mà không chịu tan đi. Ấy là cái tiết trời mà mọi thứ cùng lắm chỉ còn lại phân nửa sức sống.

Xưởng thiết kế, với không gian mở thoáng đãng và những khung cửa sổ bất tận, luôn cho người ta cái cảm giác bị chia cắt khỏi thế giới xung quanh. Nếu không phải luôn như vậy, thì ít ra nó cũng có cảm giác đó khi hai người họ ở đây. Vào những lúc khác trong ngày, khi Bilbo tản bộ qua, theo đường vòng đi lên Goldwin-Smith hay lang thang tới hồ Beebe, xưởng lúc nào cũng chộn rộn. Sinh viên ngồi chật kín, đèn bàn bật, các giáo sư đi ra đi vào. Xưởng ở dưới tầng có vẻ cũng bận rộn suốt ngày. Thorin bảo cậu, từ hồi tháng mười, rằng các buổi sáng thứ bảy đều là giờ chết. Điều đó vẫn không giải thích được sự trống trải của xưởng thiết kế vào những giờ khác, nhưng có lẽ cái không khí u ám xung quanh Thorin thời gian gần đây có thể là lý do. Bilbo bắt đầu tự hỏi không biết cậu ta có dọa nạt một ai đó—các giáo sư, bảo vệ trường, hay ai đó khác—để có cả khu xưởng cho riêng mình hay không.

Có lẽ Bilbo có gì đó không ổn, bởi ý nghĩ ấy không làm cậu mất bình tĩnh cho lắm, dù lẽ ra nó phải như thế. Ngay cả sau kỳ nghỉ đông – đặc biệt là sau kỳ nghỉ đông – và một loạt những chuyện đã xảy ra, cậu cảm thấy thoải mái khi ở cạnh Thorin một cách không lý giải nổi. Hoàn toàn không thể lý giải nổi. Trong số tất cả những người Bilbo dành thời gian cùng, cậu thật sự không thể hình dung được, dù là theo góc nhìn nào chăng nữa, rằng Thorin chính là người đã khiến cậu mở lòng. Cậu biết, hợp lý mà nói thì cậu nên quay đầu chạy về hướng ngược lại, hoặc ít nhất là giữ cho mọi thứ tuyệt đối chỉ ở mức độ công việc—mặc dù, hợp lý mà nói, thì lẽ ra cậu phải bỏ lớp thực hành này từ lâu rồi mới phải, nếu thực sự muốn giữ đúng ở mức công việc—nhưng cậu đang ở đây. Họ vẫn ở đây, cố duy trì mọi thứ một cách ổn thỏa.

Đôi khi khoảng sau hai giờ sáng, Thorin đẩy ghế ra sau, duỗi thẳng cánh tay lên cao, đan hai bàn tay vào nhau và vặn chúng sau đầu. “Cậu vẫn còn ở đây,” cậu ta nói, nghiêng đầu sang một bên, rồi sang bên còn lại.

“Vẫn ở đây,” Bilbo tán thành, giở một trang sách và cố gắng nghĩ xem nên dịch _les requins de la folie_ là gì. _Folie_ … Điên rồ, hay cuồng dại? Có khác gì nhau không?

“Làm được nhiều việc chưa?”

“Ờ, không nhiều lắm.” Bilbo đánh dấu trang đang đọc bằng một ngón tay và ngước nhìn lên. Thorin đang lúi húi ở góc phòng, nơi đặt một chiếc tủ lạnh nhỏ. Khi đứng thẳng dậy, cậu ta cầm trong tay hai chai bia, một bên lông mày hơi nhướn lên. Một lời yêu cầu—có điều Thorin gần như không bao giờ yêu cầu điều gì. Có lẽ là một lời đề nghị. Một cơ hội khác.

“Tôi xong việc tối nay rồi,” Thorin nói. “Chưa muốn lái xe về nhà vội. Tôi nhắm mắt lại và chỉ thấy toàn mấy cái phào trần khốn kiếp. Nếu cậu muốn …”

Bilbo cắn môi và nghĩ ngợi. Một mặt, đây là uống bia với Thorin – cậu biết đó là một Kế Hoạch Tồi Tệ, viết hoa hẳn hoi. Mặt khác, cậu sẽ không phải ở một mình thêm khoảng một tiếng hoặc hơn, và biết đâu lần này mọi chuyện sẽ không đổ bể nữa thì sao. Dường như cao học đã biến Bilbo thành một kẻ lạc quan từ khi nào không rõ – thật ra đó là một trong số những điều đáng ngạc nhiên nhất. “Sao lại không chứ,” cuối cùng cậu đáp. Cậu đang đứng lên nửa chừng thì Thorin lại ngồi xuống đất ngay bên cạnh.

“Cậu nên ghé qua garage,” Thorin nói. “Erebor nhớ cậu.”

“Hẳn là vậy,” Bilbo uống thử một ngụm bia và nghiêng đầu vì bất ngờ. Không phải bia đen như mọi khi Thorin hay uống. Nó có vị không đến nỗi tệ.

“Con chó khốn nạn bén hơi cậu khi cậu đang … dù sao thì chúng ta vẫn phải tiếp tục giáo dục cậu về Indiana Jones.”

Bilbo rên rỉ. “Đừng làm thế nữa có được không? Mấy phim đó gợi nhớ hơi bị nhiều tới một người trong đời tôi.”

“Tôi đâu phải Indy. Tôi không đội mũ.”

“Ai nói cậu đâu.” Bilbo cười một chút, và uống thêm ngụm nữa. Cậu không hề chuẩn bị trước cho một cuộc nói chuyện như thế này. “Ông ấy … kiểu như là bác tôi. Theo cách nào đó.”

“Tôi không biết cậu có một người bác,” Thorin nói, vì hai người họ đã từng—một hai lần gì đấy, trong những Kế Hoạch Tồi Tệ khác—thử kể về gia đình họ.

“Không. Ông ấy không phải người nhà. Ông ấy là một người bạn của mẹ tôi. Hoặc, giống như là một người chú của mẹ tôi. Cụ thể thế nào tôi cũng chỉ lờ mờ hiểu.”

“Và chính xác thì ông ấy giống Indiana Jones ở chỗ nào?”

“Mấy cái mũ,” Bilbo nói. Thorin cười nhẹ và vặn vẹo hai bả vai vốn ê ẩm vì cúi xuống bàn vẽ hàng giờ liền. Hai người họ vẫn chưa thoải mái. Vẫn đang cẩn trọng bước từng bước khi ở cạnh nhau.

“Cậu hay đội mũ,” Thorin chỉ ra.

“Mũ len. Không phải mũ cao bồi. Khác nhau chứ.”

“Khác nhau nhiều thế.”

“Ở tính thực dụng ấy, Thorin. Mũ của tôi sẽ không bị rơi nếu phải lăn qua một cánh cửa nào đó.”

Thorin giấu một nụ cười sau miệng chai bia và ngửa đầu tựa vào bức tường phía sau. Cậu ta đang xõa tóc, và khi ngồi gần thế này, Bilbo có thể nhìn thấy rõ những dải tóc tết nhỏ dài từ thái dương xuống. Ấy cũng là một điều nữa Bilbo muốn hỏi nhưng không thể. Họ đang ở đây, rồi cả những kiểu thời trang của sinh viên và người dân trong vùng nữa, thì lẽ ra bộ dạng đó trông cũng không đến nỗi khác thường lắm, nhưng đây là Thorin. Cậu ta sống với những chiếc quần bò bụi phủi, những áo sơ mi caro, áo Henley, những chiếc áo khoác Carhartt bạc thếch, những đôi bốt da. Bộ râu trên cằm thì hợp lý, nhưng mái tóc dài quá vai, và lại còn được tết nữa, thì thật lạ.

“Tôi muốn xem cậu thử,” Thorin nói, và Bilbo phải chớp mắt để tập trung lại vào câu chuyện.

“Thử gì?”

“Thử lăn qua cửa.”

“Không có chuyện ấy đâu.”

“Cậu nhỏ người. Có thể sẽ dễ hơn.”

“Sẽ không dễ hơn đâu.”

“Dù sao thì thiết kế kiểu đó cũng thật thiếu thực tế. Mấy cánh cửa đó nên đóng từ dưới lên. Khó nhảy qua hơn. Hoặc ít nhất là chúng nên đóng lại nhanh hơn. Hoặc tất cả chúng nên đóng cùng một lúc, vì có cả một hàng cửa.”

“Hãy nhắc tôi đừng để cậu thiết kế ngôi đền tàn bạo nào nhé.”

“Tàn khốc, Bilbo. Ngôi Đền Tàn Khốc.”

“Ngôi đền gì gì cũng vậy.”

Với tiếng cười có vẻ chế nhạo nhiều hơn là vui vẻ, Thorin nói, “Có khi cuối cùng lại đúng ý cậu đấy,” và uống một ngụm lớn.

“Hả?”

“Tôi đã đi tìm việc suốt mấy tháng nay. Chẳng được gì.”

“Ờm, tôi nghĩ là, vẫn còn sớm, đúng không? Vẫn còn … thời gian. Trước khi cậu tốt nghiệp.”

“Vấn đề không phải ở đấy.”

“Chắc chắn sẽ có người thuê cậu thôi.”

“Tôi không thể cứ ngồi đây chờ được. Tôi phải—có những việc tôi cần phải làm, những việc quan trọng, và nếu không có tiền thì coi như vô vọng.”

“Thế còn tiền phụ cấp của cậu thì sao?”

“Đi hết rồi.”

“Cậu tiêu hết rồi?” Bilbo hỏi, vẫn chưa tin lời Thorin nói. Cậu còn chưa tiêu hết một nửa chỗ phụ cấp của mình. “Họ không cho cậu nhiều tiền à?”

“Nhiều.”

“Vậy thì tại sao?”

“Tôi nói rồi. Có những việc tôi cần phải làm và những việc ấy cần tiền. Thế nên là đi hết rồi.”

“Những việc gì?” Bilbo hỏi. “Và nếu cậu nói là để mua rượu, tôi thề—”

“Thề cái gì? Sẽ đánh tôi à?” Thorin hỏi, giọng gằn lại. “Đấy cứ thử đi. Tôi nghĩ kết cục sẽ không hay đâu. Nhưng trong lúc đợi cậu lấy dũng khí để đánh tôi, sao cậu không giải thích vì sao cậu không muốn nói về cái ông bác giả nào đó của cậu đi?”

“Chúng ta … không thế này nữa được không?”

“Sao, chỉ cậu có quyền đặt câu hỏi thôi chắc?”

“Tôi xin cậu, Thorin.”

Họ im lặng trong khoảng vài phút sau đó. Uống bia, lắng nghe tiếng rè rè của đĩa nhạc. Không nhìn nhau. Bilbo nghĩ thế này khá giống với ngồi thiền. Tập trung nhìn vào một điểm ngay trước mắt. Tập trung tới mức không nhìn thấy gì khác. Cậu đếm nhịp thở và nghĩ tới trạng thái thôi miên tự thân, về _l’ivresse des religions et des stupéfiants physiques_ , và về thế giới của năm 1924, và tại sao những nhà văn siêu thực đầu tiên lại khao khát rời bỏ thực tế một cách tuyệt vọng đến vậy. Cậu uống một lèo nốt chỗ bia và nghĩ ngần này bia vẫn còn chưa đủ.

“Cậu đã biết là tôi có gia đình ở phía Tây,” Thorin nói.

“Ừ.”

“Tiền là để gửi về cho họ. Không phải họ không thể—họ biết tự lo cho mình. Nhưng họ không có nơi nào để đi. Để về.” Thorin nghiêng người về trước, khuỷu tay chống lên đầu gối, mắt vẫn nhìn về phía xa. “Nhà của chúng tôi bị người ta cướp mất.”

“Cướp,” Bilbo nhắc lại, bởi giờ cậu chỉ biết bám chặt vào từng từ ngữ, cố gắng vượt qua giọng nói của Thorin và hiểu xem cậu ta thực sự đang nói gì.

“Ông nội tôi là một người tốt,” Thorin nói, như thể điều đó rất quan trọng. Như thể điều đó có ý nghĩa gì đó. “Cha tôi cũng vậy. Họ chỉ là … không biết điểm dừng.”

Bilbo nhận ra, có lẽ là quá muộn, rằng Thorin đang cố xin lỗi cậu. “Cậu không cần làm vậy đâu,” Bilbo nói, và nhăn mặt, vì những lời cậu nói ra chỉ là một nửa cuộc nói chuyện trong đầu cậu. “VIệc kể cho tôi nghe chuyện đời của cậu ấy,” Bilbo nói rõ hơn. “Đúng là tôi chẳng có phận sự gì với nó cả.”

“Chúng ta sẽ trao đổi vậy,” Thorin nói. “Chuyện đời tôi đổi lấy chuyện đời cậu.”

“Thôi đừng.”

“Đó không phải một lời đề nghị. Tôi không thể để cậu ngó ngoáy trong nhà tôi, hỏi tôi những câu mà lẽ ra cậu không thể biết để mà hỏi, mà lại không đòi hỏi điều gì từ cậu.”

“Thật không công bằng.”

“Đời không công bằng. Tôi học được điều đó từ sớm rồi.”

Và Thorin kể với Bilbo, một cách ngập ngừng, về gia đình mình. Về những người trong ảnh, và nơi chụp những bức ảnh ấy. “Chúng tôi có một khu mỏ,” cậu ta nói. Chủ yếu là bạc, và đủ để làm giàu cho cả thị trấn. Ít nhất là trong thời hoàng kim của nó. Chuyện tranh chấp kiện tụng gì đó, và sự hoảng loạn trên khắp cả nước, cùng với đó là việc thiếu đường ray xe lửa, khiến thị trấn phát triển trước kia sụp đổ hoàn toàn. Gia đình Thorin vượt qua được, và có trong tay quyền sử dụng đất đai. Họ thử làm trang trại một thời gian, nhưng những mùa đông quá khắc nghiệt, Thorin nói, và rằng gia đình cậu ta chưa bao giờ gặp may với nghề nông. Chính ông nội Thorin đã quyết định sẽ mở cửa khu mỏ trở lại. Tất cả mọi người, từ cả những thị trấn xung quanh đó, đều nói rằng làm vậy thật điên rồ— _folie_ , Bilbo nghĩ, một từ dường như cứ bám theo cậu— nói rằng phần quặng giàu chỉ có ở gần mặt đất và đã bị khai thác hết từ lâu rồi. Vậy là Thror đào sâu hơn.

“Cậu nên nhìn thấy cảnh ấy,” Thorin nói, cười thành tiếng – tiếng cười có gì đó khiến lồng ngực Bilbo quặn lại. Cay đắng. Trống rỗng. Vang vọng, như một hầm mỏ. “Tôi vẫn còn là trẻ con, nhưng tôi vẫn nhớ. Nó rất … Chúng tôi ở đó, giữa chốn đồng không mông quạnh, trên ngọn núi này, đường hầm ở khắp nơi. Luôn tìm kiếm. Ngày nào cũng vậy, dưới hầm mỏ. Tất cả bọn tôi. Những đứa trẻ năm tuổi tay cầm cuốc, được ròng xuống bằng thừng qua những đường nứt hẹp mà người lớn không vào được.” Thorin uống một hơi dài, các khớp ngón tay trắng bệch khi nắm chặt lấy cổ chai. “Có cả chì nữa, nhưng ông nội tôi không quan tâm đến chì.”

“Vậy là ông ấy tìm thấy bạc ư?”

“Đúng. Sâu dưới lòng núi.”

“Và?”

“Và cái gì?”

“Vậy … không tốt sao?”

“Đầu tiên thì tốt.”

Những ngày tháng sung túc hiện ra, chân thực và sống động, trong cách nói của Thorin. Ngọn núi trở thành nơi giao thoa của sự giàu có và thiêng liêng, một điểm tụ hội của những người họ hàng từ khắp nơi đổ về. Đầu tiên chỉ là vài căn nhà, nhưng qua nhiều năm ngọn núi đã phát triển thịnh vượng, vượt qua cả thành phố trước đây. Vượt qua cả những thành phố lân cận nữa, và trở thành niềm đố kỵ của cả vùng. “Đố kỵ,” Thorin nói. “Lẽ ra phải là _tự hào_ mới đúng. Nó rất … huy hoàng, Bilbo ạ. Nó là một ánh hào quang rực rỡ. Không giống như bất cứ thứ gì cậu từng thấy.”

“Chúng ta vẫn đang ở phần ‘tốt’,” Bilbo nói, bởi sự tế nhị đã rời bỏ cậu. Mắt cậu đau nhưng cậu không rõ vì sao, nên cậu nhắm mắt lại.

“Nó cũng là một thứ thuốc độc nữa. Mọi chuyện dường như không có điểm dừng—chỉ có đào và đào, sâu hơn và sâu hơn nữa. Những thứ khác … không quan trọng. Cậu nghĩ một thứ như vậy có thể tồn tại lâu dài được không?” Thorin nói. “Dĩ nhiên là không. Nó như một cơn nghiện vậy. Rồi còn tất cả chỗ của cải ấy, lấy ra từ một ngọn núi mà trước đó chẳng ai coi ra gì. Họ không thể để yên cho chúng tôi giữ đống của cải đó được.”

“Họ là ai?”

“Tất cả mọi người.”

Cách nói của Thorin khiến Bilbo nghĩ đã có một cuộc chiến. Nhưng sau đó, rất lâu sau đó, Bilbo sẽ nhận ra rằng không phải vậy—gọi đó là một cuộc chiến tức là ám chỉ rằng bên nào cũng có thể chiến thắng, trong khi gia đình Thorin thực chất chẳng hề có chút cơ hội nào. Một sự kết hợp kỳ lạ giữa quy định của chính phủ và cái mà Thorin gọi là “cuộc xâm lược từ phương Bắc” nhưng không chịu giải thích gì thêm, đã khiến cả gia đình họ bị đuổi đi.

“Chúng tôi đã mất tất cả,” Thorin nói. Mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền, tất cả những gì Bilbo nghe thấy trong giọng nói của Thorin chỉ là sự điềm tĩnh, và nó khiến cậu bất ngờ. “Chỗ bạc đó, mảnh đất đó—họ thiêu rụi toàn bộ thành phố. Cậu phải hiểu rằng nó không chỉ là một khu mỏ. Nó là … Ông nội tôi phát điên. Vài năm sau, có lẽ cha tôi cũng vậy.” Có tiếng động gì đó, tiếng cửa tủ lạnh mở ra rồi đóng lại. Thorin trở lại ngồi xuống cạnh Bilbo và mở một chai bia nữa. “Khốn nạn, cậu nghĩ tôi cũng hóa điên rồi.”

“Không, tôi—”

“Ít nhất cũng gần đến mức đó rồi,” Thorin nói, và Bilbo không cự lại, bởi cùng với mục tiêu trở nên mạo hiểm hơn trong năm mới, cậu cũng đang cố gắng thành thật hơn với bản thân, mặc dù lúc này nói dối có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn.

“Vậy là từ đó đến nay cậu … chưa từng về nhà?”

“Một hai lần gì đó. Nhưng tôi không thể ở lại đó. Chưa được. Tôi chưa sẵn sàng.”

“Để?”

“Để giành lại nó.”

Bilbo không hỏi Thorin định làm thế nào, thậm chí không thể nghĩ tới việc Thorin đang cố gắng làm. Nhưng cậu biết thế nào là gia đình, và thế nào là muốn quay trở về nhưng không thể. Vì thế cậu để cho Thorin uống chai bia thứ hai trong yên lặng trong khi cậu nhìn chăm chăm vào dây thắt trên đôi bốt của mình và cố gắng nhìn ra cái gì khác ngoài những ngọn đồi trùng điệp. Một sự tượng trưng ngu ngốc, cậu nghĩ, những màu sắc của quê hương họ, màu xanh và màu đỏ, những cánh đồng của cậu và ngọn núi của Thorin. Giờ thì họ ở đây: màu xám và những con sông.

“Chúng tôi đã đặt tên cho ngọn núi, cậu biết không,” Thorin nói, sau một khoảng lặng dài. “Chúng tôi gọi nó là Erebor.”

Bilbo không thể không mỉm cười.

“Đủ rồi. Giờ tới lượt cậu.” Thorin duỗi một cánh tay để huých vào vai Bilbo. Cậu ta căn rất tồi—hoặc là vì tay vẫn tê cứng, hoặc là vì Bilbo rụt người lại. Dù vì lý do gì đi nữa, thì bàn tay Thorin cuối cùng lại ở giữa xương quai xanh và cổ của Bilbo. Cậu nhìn sang bên, miệng vẫn cười. Thorin cau mày.

“Cậu ấm quá,” Thorin nói.

“Trong này ấm mà.”

“Không, cậu không bao giờ ấm.” Thorin lại duỗi tay ra, gạt những lọn tóc trên trán Bilbo ra sau và đặt mu bàn tay lên làn da ửng đỏ. “Cậu lúc nào cũng mặc ít nhất năm cái áo len. Như là một thứ … hội chứng gì đó bất thường vậy. Vùng khí hậu địa lý của riêng cậu. Cậu bị sốt rồi.”

“Tôi ổn mà. Chắc do uống bia thôi.”

“Bilbo. Cậu mới uống một chai.”

“Tửu lượng kém. Cậu từng nói tôi vậy mà.”

“Giờ cậu thậm chí còn chẳng mặc tới hai cái áo len. Cậu không thể ấm thế này được.”

“Không sao đâu, thật mà.”

“Cậu chỉ đang bày trò này để trốn không phải thực hiện giao kèo thôi. Để không phải kể cho tôi nghe về gia đình cậu.”

“Đấy đúng là âm mưu của tôi,” Bilbo nói, nhưng rồi lại nhắm mắt. Trán cậu như đang bị thiêu đốt nơi Thorin chạm vào.

“Ờ, không có tác dụng đâu. Nhưng giờ tôi cho cậu nợ.” Thorin đứng dậy và kéo Bilbo lên theo.

“Thorin, cậu đang làm gì thế?”

“Cậu ốm rồi. Tôi đưa cậu về nhà. Không bàn cãi gì hết.”

“Tôi ngủ luôn ở đây thôi.”

“Đến tôi còn chẳng ngủ ở đây,” Thorin nói. Khi Bilbo vẫn không chịu nhúc nhích, Thorin dìu cậu tới một chiếc ghế và ấn cậu ngồi xuống. Bilbo ngồi đó trong khi Thorin thu dọn đồ đạc của hai người và đóng cửa xưởng vẽ. Bilbo không rõ tại sao cậu không cứ thế đứng dậy và đi về. Việc đó có vẻ mất rất nhiều công sức, nhưng không phải thế, hoặc lẽ ra không nên thế. “Nào.” Thorin lại đỡ cậu đứng dậy, và khi Bilbo loạng choạng, Thorin quàng một cánh tay qua sau lưng cậu và giữ cậu đứng vững. Khi họ đang ngồi đợi đèn xanh, Bilbo mới đủ tập trung để nhận ra rằng khi Thorin nhắc tới “nhà” thì ý cậu ta là nhà mình, không phải nhà Bilbo. Cậu áp mặt vào ô cửa kính mát lạnh và ngắm cảnh vật trôi qua. Cậu vẫn chưa đặt chân tới nhà Thorin kể từ cái hôm Thorin tống cậu ra khỏi cửa cách đây hai tuần.


End file.
